Senses: Sight: Blindness In Colour
by Aozoran
Summary: First in the Senses Series- A stunt by the Twins leaves Ratchet in a little need for TLC from First Aid. A chance slip of the glossa leads to something wonderful for both of them.What awaits the two Medics?
1. Blindness

**Author's Note:** XD Just a little crazy idea that came to me (one of my favourite pairings I wanted to do a little something for) Feel free to make requests for things XD if my writing pleases. I'm always up for a challenge XD ^^ please review!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own anything except the plot XD

* * *

"IF YOU FRAGGING EVER…!" The voice thundered down the corridor followed by the heavy clatter of several repair tools coming flying out of the Medbay doors striking the opposite wall and leaving more dents in the already badly battered wall plating. Two brightly coloured bots were ducking and weaving, escaping the oddly bad aim of the Medic within, laughing gleefully to themselves as they sped away down the corridor, turning the corner and disappearing out of sight. Clearly they had succeeded in whatever recent prank they had been able to pull on the poor overworked Ratchet.

First Aid winced at the stream of language that was coming from the other side of the door, which was quite loud enough to hear if he were still two corridors away. Several finished reports were tucked under one slender arm, the little Medic sighing softly, before he was reaching down to pick up the tools to return them to Ratchet and take a look at what damage had been done this time. It would probably take the next joor to cool the Medic down, not that he minded…

The doors hissed softly for him, recognising his presence and responding immediately, his stabiliser servos sounded lightly on the flooring as he was carefully setting the tools back down onto a nearby tray, only to end up ducking sharply as a wrench was flung at his head. Aid had never had a wrench thrown at him before, but was use to things flying at him when the twins decided to prank him… Pale blue optics hidden under a tinted visor blinked slightly as his head turned towards the Medic, startled by what he saw…

"You think you can sneak back in here don't you? You fragging piece of slag, Sunstreaker. You might have managed to blind me, but I can still _hear_ you." Several more tools were being flung with the same inaccuracy… Ratchet never missed… his aim was always perfect… "GET OUT!"

The Medic's face was half turned towards First Aid, a hand reaching upwards and still lightly touching something that covered his optics and half his face. A thick gel slickly slid down over handsome cheek struts, slopping over and down onto the floor in tiny drips, and the faint sickly sweet scent of it confirmed Aid's fears. Neural Blocker gel was spread across that face, irritating and numbing different parts of the Mech's face but severely affecting those optics… which were dull grey and powered down in an attempt to prevent the raw pain of his irritated optical sensor relays from overloading.

'_Ratchet to First Aid.'_ His internal comm link buzzed to life, the little medic half frozen for an instant before he was bolting across the Med bay, picking up things as he went, knowing he had to treat Ratchet immediately. He was cursing himself his hesitation, but it was the actual call that had caught his Spark, when Ratchet was injured… it was always First Aid he would call. Not Wheeljack, Fixit, Hoist or Grapple… but just him. _'I require your assistance… urgently.' _

"I'm here Ratchet." The little Medic spoke up, dumping the objects onto the tray and his small hands were reaching out for Ratchet, sliding up one long arm softly, reassuring that he was there. A large hand gripped his wrist lightly, holding him there as if his life depended on it, his head twisting sharply trying to focus his attention on the Mech before him… Those large fingers sliding lightly along the sensitive joint cabling, reassuring himself by the familiar pulse of the Protectobot's systems that it was indeed him.

"The Twins…"

"Sit please…" He was guiding the big frame into the chair before him so he would be able to reach the Mech's face, the small medic standing between Ratchet's parted knees joints. A small shiver ripped through his frame when he realised just how close he was to the other Mech, his head dipping slightly, a flutter of raw circuit endings tingled through his frame. "Its Neural Blocker Gel, Ratchet." He was turning slightly picking up a sponge soaked in solvent, the smell was awful but it would clean off the sticky mess. "Hold still…" Slender fingers curled around the strong jaw, which was clenched slightly, tipping the Medic's head towards him, with a deep rush of sympathy welling up within him. Aid would have given the Medic a sensor blocker for the pain… but he knew if he did he wouldn't know if the treatment was working or not.

Slowly the sponge was being brushed across the handsome face, lightly removing the largest globs, but Ratchet's sensitive olfactory sensor twitched sharply at the smell, an almost horrified noise escaped his vocal capacitors. It _stank_. It stank worse then an uncleaned Dinobot… The head attempted to draw back, even though he knew he needed to stay perfectly still… But that… that _smell_…

A soft little sigh, and his grip tightened just a little, drawing that head back in, continuing the slow brush of the sponge over those features, the back of his fingers lightly grazing the warm metal, making the big Mech shudder ever so slightly in response.

"The wrench…" A slightly pained expression flickered across the handsome features, the echoes of guilt flashing across facial plates, his lips turning into a slight frown. And First Aid almost jumped out of his armour when a hand brushed up against his side, moving upwards over his pale white and red armour, searching for something… Light and almost trembling. "Aid… I…"

Ratchet never threw wrenches at First Aid, never raised his voice and had never once being angry with the young Medic ever. It was unspoken law. First Aid had been apprenticed to him for a time before really coming into his own, his skills all that Ratchet could have ever hoped for and more. He had craved the times they would spend working side by side, the Medbay filled with his own rough cursing and the soft compassionate words of the Protectobot. Two so different personalities that meshed so well, the Bay bad become almost cold with the absence of his friend… The only Medic Ratchet would trust with his repairs.

A smile came to those lips and he actually pressed into the hand that lingered against a spinal plate, lightly brushing back and forth feeling the slow elegant moves of the little Mech, checking to see that everything worked perfectly. "You didn't hit me, missed by quite some distance." Those fingers were still moving, still worried, concerned that he had even scratched the slender frame. "I'm okay, really."

Before he was focusing on Ratchet again, most of the gel had dissolved into a gritty white paste with the application of the solvent, before he was doing a quick optical scan, noting that there was a significant amount in and around those optics still, enough to worry him. But he was tipping Ratchet's head down, and they were so close he could feel the faint heated air fluttering across his features softly.

"So sorry." It was barely above a whisper, Ratchet's head drooping and pressing more firmly into First Aid's hand, leaning into the touch, desiring the warmth of those fingers, the reassurance it brought to the darkness that had fallen around Ratchet.

"You have no need to apologise."

"I do. I would never…"

"I know you wouldn't. You never once did, no matter how I screwed up."

"You never fragging screwed up, Aid, not once. You might have missed some things… But even I did when I underwent training. You have been the brightest of my apprentices, the most promising. And you fulfilled every expectation and exceeded them so much I..."

The words sent a wave of startling heat coiling through his systems and settled in his Spark, a compliment… one from Ratchet. Each was sincere and honestly meant and it almost flustered him, his crush on the elder Medic was bigger than Cybertron and he couldn't help but delight in that servo that remained against his back or those soft words and concerns for him. "I'm honoured, Ratchet, honestly honoured. You don't know just how much those words mean to me."

A soft hiss of pain escaped the lime green Mech as the tip of a small scrubbing tool covered with solvent was rubbing about his optics, scrapping away every last molecule of the gel. But still the world remained distinctly dark… His servo pressed against the warm back of the Mech half leaning against him, his head dipping forwards slightly, his audios tuning in to hear the faint sounds of the little Mech's systems, the gentle thrum of that fuel pump, the warm beat of that Spark, the slight shift in gears and parts as he settled back more fully on his stabiliser servos.

"A joor."

"Hmm?" Ratchet was suddenly startled from his observations, his processors tumbling over one another for a moment, jerked back to reality that First Aid was talking to him… The warmth of the slender frame seeping into his chassis, still held close despite the fact that he no longer needed to…

"The scan, your auto-repairs should be able to handle the repairs to your optical sensor relays, I'm sorry about not applying the pain regulator dosage, I just needed to know that it hadn't numbed the sensors…" Which would have spelt major damage, there was a gentle rub of a finger against Ratchet's arm as a piece of armour was shifted slightly and the injector pumped a dose of painkillers into his Energon line.

'_First Aid to Hoist.' _

There was a slight pause, before the link solidified between the two Mechs. _'Hoist here, what can I do for you?'_

'_Could I swap shifts with you in Medbay? I know its at such late notice…'_

'_No problem there, 'Aid. But is there something the matter?'_

'_No… no. I just have a lot of reports… they've piled up and you know how Ratchet can be about late Reports… With all my work with the Protectobots I seemed to have fallen behind…'_ The truth was, all his reports sat finished on the tray by the door, he would not let others know what had happened to Ratchet. He knew how much the Medic prided himself on appearances and he would not let the Twins win this battle.

'_Indeed I do. No need to explain, I'll sit in on Medbay. Ratchet isn't around is he?'_

'_I think he's terrorising Prime. So no worries there. Thankyou.'_

'_Have a good evening First Aid, good luck with that paperwork. Hoist out.'_

"I'll get you back to your quarters." His hand lightly brushed against one of those big ones, curling around it shyly and drawing the slightly dazed Ratchet to his feet, almost unbalanced by the weight of him for a moment. "No complaints about duty shifts. I'm relieving you until tomorrow third shift."

A bemused chuckle escaped Ratchet at the sound of the 'command' coming from the shy little Autobot, but he didn't resist it, though he was certain that First Aid had the next shift and Ratchet had been intent on remaining all shift even if it was just in his office, allowing him the chance to sneak some time in with the Mech. "As you order, Sir."

A slight pout touched those innocent half hidden features, his fingers lightly swatting at Ratchet's that still lingered against his shoulder where it had rose to rest lightly against it, squeezing softly. "Don't start that with me. Its not funny…"

"Never said it was." That face tipped down and the smile was growing on Ratchet's mouthplates, that hand suddenly lifting to First Aid's jaw, sliding along a slender strut before coming into contact with his lips, tracing over them. Catching the slight hitch in his intakes at the contact, but didn't pull away, didn't wish to pull away from that touch… "You're pouting."

"Am not." The Mech was suddenly finding himself flustered and the centre of Ratchet's attention, that other hand lifting to slide across his helm stroking over it lightly. "I'm not… Ratchet..."

"You are. And it's such a cute pout too."

"Cute?" Had Ratchet just called him cute? He must be imagining it… Shaking his head slightly, the smaller Medic felt all the air in his chassis catch at his vents when he felt those fingers moving again, tracing out each line of his face. "I'm not cute, Ratchet… My pout, that is if I truly have one is certainly not cute. Annabelle is cute… a small Earth juvenile canine is cute…"

"Then if you insist you are not cute, then I shall have to conclude you are beautiful."

Ratchet was kicking himself, viciously, with his own leg in his aft. He was playing with fire, knowing that he could scare away the little Medic if he continued on with his… 'compliments'. But slag, he wanted to say them, wanted to see… to feel that mech smile at him. He was turning sappy… a giant sappy lump of scrap metal that was desperately in love with his friend.

"Me… beautiful?" A startled laugh escaped the small Mech, shaking his head slightly, but feeling those fingers still gripping his face, curling about his helm softly, a finger brushing lightly against his bottom lip. "No… I think that gel scrambled your memory circuits… Hot Rod is beautiful… Arcee is beautiful… I'm… inelegant… clumsy…"

"The slag you are." His head was ducking in, desperate to see that face… Desperate to know and catch every action, but still his vision remained painfully dark. By Primus… he would give anything to see that face again even just once. "You, First Aid are beautiful, desirable and you have the cutest fragging aft this side of Cybertron."

A startled sound escaped Aid at those words. Ratchet thought his aft was… cute?

"You…"

"You know what I see when I look at you. I see the most beautiful Mech in the slagging universe who is an excellent medic and the most compassionate mech ever built." He caught him up, strong arms sliding around the slender body, the Protectobot coming instantly and easily into Ratchet's embrace, desperate for it. "You're always there… No matter how late… how exhausted you are… You cheer me up. You calm me down… You smooth over all the rough edges with the others. And when you're not here, _slag_… I can't stop longing for the end of shift so I can find you."

Ratchet always seemed to appear out of the blue, random and always welcome. Greeting Aid in the Rec Room and sitting with him, sharing an engrossing conversation about the latest medical treatments… new data… patients… anything… And First Aid listened to Ratchet talk, a gentle hand sitting against his arm, shifting his chair in closer and whispering words of comfort… of understanding for the pain hidden beneath with the horrors this war brought to them.

"I love you, First Aid. Frag… I… Aid…"

"You love me?" As if he had just been given the world… Aid flung himself forwards, arms looping around the strong neck, pulling that head down almost unbalancing Ratchet in his haste. And his lips found Ratchet's, soft at first, keen to express all the emotions that rushed though him vividly. His body was pinned against the lime green frame, hands were curling about his head, lifting it slightly and a glossa was teasing over his lips, slipping inside his mouth, stealing the air from his chassis. Ratchet was tasting him… burning him up from the inside out. Leaving him desperately clinging to prevent himself from folding into a strutless metal heap on the floor.

"Aid?" Hope flared… brilliant…

"What took you so long? I've loved you forever."

"I was blind… and I couldn't see it. But you've made me unshutter my optics…" A hand caressed down along the slender back, curious and definitely not about to drift away now that Aid was pressing so fully against it… the faintest pur escaping him. "You still have the shift tonight don't you?"

"I traded with Hoist… So right now…" A slender servo brushed up across lime green armour, teasing the edges of it and making Ratchet shiver in desire for the promises passing between them. "I'm free. Can you think of something we could do for the next joor until your sight returns?"

"I can think of something for the next joor and for long after it too…"

"Your quarters?" The slender body slipped under the big arm, tugging Ratchet towards the door. "Or…"

"My quarters… ours if you prefer."

"I was always up for a challenge…"

"Challenge? I'll give you a challenge…"

A yelp of startled pleasure escaped First Aid, before he was swatting at the hand that was sliding against his aft.

"You…"

* * *

**Author's note:** Wandering hands XD who knew? Review please! Love you allXD hope to write again soon.


	2. Bonding

**Author's note-** XD I couldn't let you guys hang! I just had to... they made ME! *points at them and Ratchet smirks.* SMUG...

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything *cries*

* * *

Ratchet sat perfectly still, head tipped to the side just listening; audios turned all the way up to pick up the faintest of sounds.

Soft humming filled the air, sweet and quiet, the familiar tune something Ratchet had heard a thousand times before when First Aid hadn't thought he had been listening. The brush of movement, the gentle pad of feet against metal, indicated that the slender Mech was moving, swaying slightly in time with that gentle humming. A slight scuff, a shift of weight, graceful and elegant, First Aid was almost dancing… Agile… elegant… And Ratchet was certain it would put even Jazz to shame.

First Aid was picking up different items, cleaning… it was odd… But the little Mech had insisted upon it to ensure that Ratchet would not accidentally crush something in his sightless state. Forever looking after him, not that he minded, he loved to know that Aid wanted to be there with him.

"_I need help believing_…" The faintest words filled the air, rewarding Ratchet's silence, as First Aid started singing, it was still so soft that he almost missed it, but he was straining to make out each word. "_You're with me tonight_."

His Spark stirred sharply at those words, though he could not see his Beloved, Ratchet could still tell exactly where he was in the familiar layout of his quarters. Their quarters if he had his way. Never again would he let this beautiful being go, he had been so foolish, so slow to realise that First Aid had been gazing back at him with quiet longing. And suddenly inspiration struck him, his lips twisting upwards into a cunning very Ratchet-like smile.

"I'll help you to believe, my Aid." Ratchet whispered softly, his words startling the other Mech, who twisted about in the dim quarters staring at him. "I'll make you believe."

"Computer, terminate lights."

Abruptly the dim glow cut out, plunging his quarters into darkness, Ratchet was on his stabiliser servos before Aid could react to the darkness, pulling a polish cloth from the desk. Darting forwards, his servo made gentle contact with one slender shoulder, his hands sliding upwards and the cloth abruptly coiled over First Aid's visor, tied at the back of his helm. The action plunged First Aid into the same darkness as Ratchet.

"Ratchet…?" His hands were stretching out, brushing against warm metal and armour, startled and trying to understand what was going on.

"Shh…" The bigger Medic soothed, large hands sliding down slender shoulders and drifted downwards to catch up those slender hips, thumbs sliding into the delicate seams in that warm armour, teasing over sensitive cables and wires. The move drew a startled gasp and tiny little whimper form those lips as he was slowly driving First Aid backwards, slow step by slow step, leaning down slightly, his lips brushing against the white helm tenderly. "Remember your lessons, First Aid."

A soft bump and the little Mech was pressed up against the wall, trapped between Ratchet and the wall just beside the doorway into the bedroom. There was a flicker of gears as the lime green Mech was sinking to his knees, almost at optic level with his Beloved. A finger was sliding deeper into the seam, twisting and curling upwards a startled gasp of pleasure escaped the little Mech, his entire frame seizing for a moment of surprise.

"You remember don't you? Tell me…"

"Do not trust… your optics…" Another little started gasp escaped First Aid as heated lips touched just beneath his jaw strut, dental plates caught the main Energon line just there, glossa sliding slowly over the heated cable, drawing more of those little sounds from the little body. "Your… best sensors… are those… of…" A heated lick made the smaller Mech shudder, all his sensors hyper sensitised by the fact that he could not see… He knew he could reach up to… to allow his infrared to pick up the outline of Ratchet… but he couldn't coordinate…

"Of what?" Ratchet challenged gently, his fingers slipping deeper beneath that armour, thumbs brushing upwards and finding the hidden clasps, a gentle flick and they were clattering to the floor. It allowed him to bury his fingers more firmly into the tightly woven cabling, locating and stroking several sensor nodes and felt the hips arch upwards into his touch. "Come on, my sweet 'Aid. I know you recorded the entire lesson…"

"Ratch… et…"

A low moan of his name was a surprising reward, the little body warmed under his gentle assault, the thrum of fans running within the lithe frame made him smirk. "What is the best way of knowing?"

"_Ah!_" A startled gasp, hips squirming relentlessly beneath the slow caresses, Ratchet's thumbs working slowly towards the sensitive codpiece, his fingers tracing the outside of it slowly. "Tou… touch…"

"Very good." Ratchet was slowly nibbling and tracing out the warm lines of that cable, his fingers making sure work of that armour, feeling the body arch and willingly give him control. Such trust touched Ratchet deeply… Such deep pure trust… His Spark was shuddering wildly within his chassis, begging… begging to know the wonders of the other's. "Tell me, my Aid… _Tell_ me what you desire…"

"You…" The word was almost instant, a soft shriek of pleasure was dragged from the little Mech's lips as his entire body was suddenly on fire, a mouth was down there, a glossa sliding over warm metal… Another soft clatter of armour, and that mouth pressed in, lapping at cables and wires, teeth nibbling softly, a glossa seeking out the bundles of sensor nodes down there… And…

"RATCHET!"

The wail of his name enflamed every system Ratchet had, he wanted this Mech something fierce. By the Pit… how he wanted the squirming, moaning First Aid. But he wanted to know, wanted to know the desires of his Beloved, desperate to fulfil each one of them… His hands were sliding upwards slowly, armour clattering away from the frame… exposing that Spark casing, the smooth metal so warm beneath a large palm, fingertips sliding across it in an intimate caress.

"My beautiful Aid. Would you… would you consent…" His voice caught in his vocal capacity as his head lifted slightly, still letting his glossa tease those sensitive spots, sending shudders of pleasure through the small frame. He wanted this Mech… it wasn't just some quick 'face… No love that would fall apart under the strain… _I want to Bond with you… I want to claim every part of you and never have to share again._

The Blindfolded Aid almost sensed the hesitation, knowing that he longed to hear whatever it was Ratchet wished to ask… His hands were reaching down to touch that face softly, stroking over the warm jaw softly, feeling the slight slickness of his lubricant dripping from that jaw… A sensual shudder escaped him at that thought… "What… is it? Please… Ratchet…"

"I… Primus… frag… I can't… ask that of… you…" Ratchet was letting his fingers caress that warm Spark casing, one fingertip lightly brushing over the hidden release, he was struggling to contain the overwhelming desires that burned through him. He was asking too much… too much of this compassionate…

"Tell me." The Mech insisted softly, he wanted to hear it… As much as he loved that mouth tormenting him, he was lightly pushing against a strong shoulder, enough to dip down and catch that mouth with his, tasting himself intimately upon it. A spike of raw desire bucked through his systems, catching him sharply in its grasp. "Tell me…" Repeating the request, he could feel the big body shudder at the surprising demand, hands were sliding… caressing across a sensitive antenna, their lips clung together for a moment before First Aid was pressing into the touch against his Spark casing, his mouth finding the tip of that Antenna and suddenly sucked upon it.

It was Ratchet's turn to groan, an arm wrapped tightly about that slender waist, feeling that Spark casing bump up warmly against his own armour, the burning desire for contact… for a Bond surged through every cable in his frame. He could almost taste First Aid's love… the strong emotion wrapping about him… It was alive… burning between them…

"I… slag… Aid… _Please_…" Hands were moving across First Aid's body, desperate suddenly to touch that Spark, he almost could press the release… When the small body twisted sharply, denying him… A curse… And an unexplainable pain in his chassis, a horrible ache that spread outwards from his Spark. His head twisting upward, feeling that mouth slid down further onto his antenna, nipping at it, tugging firmly. His voice was calling out… sounds that didn't quite make sense, pleading to be allow to…

"Tell me."

"Bond…" The word was hard to form, pleading desperate, his fingers stroking over that casing. "Please… First Aid. I can't…" Emotions choked him, the sudden wave of insecurity and pain, all the feelings that had been curled up within him pushing back by years of control. And he knew that his salvation was there… those hands told him with soft touches that all the reassurance… all the love he craved was only a foot away. "Please… I _can't _be alone anymore. I can't, _**please**_…" He needed to say the words, needed to admit not only to himself, but also to his new lover of his insecurities…

And oh Primus… he could feel that smile. That beautiful smile that was all for him.

"You'll never be alone again." He whispered against that audio softly, his fingers caressing Ratchet's cheeks and felt the dampness of tears, before he was kissing them away. "I promise, I'm here. I want a Sparkbond with you. I love you Ratchet. I want _everything_. Every part of you."

His hands caught those little servos, pinning them back against the wall as his armour was suddenly disconnecting from his frame in a shower of metal that clattered to the floor… even the heavy pieces were shed, swept away as he shifted forwards on his knee joints.

There was the smooth sound of metal sliding over metal… and…

A warm flared before him, he couldn't see it still… couldn't see the beautiful Spark shivering and offering him welcome… but he could feel the heat of it on his armour and face, feel the emotions sliding off it. His casing cycled open and they were so close… before he was falling forwards, his cheek resting against a slender shoulder, his fingers curling about First Aid's. Giving himself over to the comfort of those arms which were sliding his own back down, cradling his head closer… Their chasses touching, and connectors slipped out, abruptly binding them together.

"Save me." Ratchet whispered softly, his lips touching against the warm white shoulder, burying his face against the heat, giving up his control, he would have given anything to see that face… but right now… all he wanted… desired…

Their hips pressed intimately together, and First Aid jacked into his systems, a pulse of heat washing through him just as that Spark touched his…

Open arms spread wide for him, that Spark opening and sliding against his… brushing hovering… before plunging in.

A cry of the smaller medic's name escaped Ratchet, his entire frame shaking with the force of emotions that rose up and rolled through them, their bodies sliding intimately together, the heated friction making their casings catch and fit together as if they had been built to fit so perfectly together.

Hands were tracing lines over Ratchet's frame, loving and tender, reaching everywhere and jolting fire through his systems. Ratchet was clinging to the smaller frame, loosing all control… they were dancing…

And he could hear that song clearly now, the words dancing through his processors, deeper into his Spark.

A love so deep that it swallowed him whole and carried him away with it, wrapping about him, binding him to First Aid and he willing gave up his control, his command… Here was home, safe and warm… And waiting for him. Their bond flared, opening and they were both flying.

Flying to the Matrix and through it… higher faster… spinning around together, their own gravity pulling them together… Ratchet's quarters were filled with the sounds of raw and pure love… Two Mechs locked in a love that no one could ever take from them. And it seemed to last forever… and for just one instant…

And even sound… seemed to fade away from them.

And Ratchet found himself a long time later his head and shoulders resting in the warm lap of First Aid as he leaned against the wall where he had been pinned, fingers sliding over his helm softly. And he leaned into the touch, caressing his beloved through their Bond, feeling the hand pause for a moment, before stroking just that little harder in reassurance.

"Thankyou." The big Mech whispered softly, snuggling closer, his frame curled up against that warm frame, his face nuzzling into the warm casing softly, pressing a loving kiss against the heated metal. Before letting his exhausted systems begin to cool… Oh Primus… he was being lulled by that hand…

"Always welcome…" Aid dropped a kiss against the black and lime green helm tenderly, cradling him just that little bit closer.

"That was… I've never felt anything like that… I mean… I've 'faced before… but slag…"

"It gets better." The smaller Medic almost sounded smug and so sure of the pleasure only getting just that much better.

"_It can get better?_"

"Yes, next time you can see what your doing!"

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm prepared to write more for them XD if anyone wants me too. XD a little encouragement (begs reviews) XD and I will!


	3. Beauty

**Author's note: **XD Since I got so many requests for another chapter XD I couldn't help myself! And the twins finally get their punishment curtsy of First Aid...Review XD if you want to know if Ratchet can prove...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot *sniffles*

**YAYNESS: **I thought I would give you a picture of the Alt mode I found for First Aid ^^ He's a muscle car! XD A german 'tiger' Ambulance. Just XD send me a message if you want it XD He's a BMW X6!

* * *

First Aid was leaning slightly over Ratchet's shoulder as the big medic worked at his desk, an arm coiled around the strong shoulder, lips brushing against an audio sweetly before gazing down at the data pad held in one large lime green hand. "I think you're right about that one… maybe a slightly larger dose would…"

The doors to Medbay suddenly swished open and two Autobots stepped in through the gap, both of them hollering for First Aid… Neither of them realising that Ratchet was in his office, though under strict orders from First Aid to either stay at his desk or be confined to his quarters until Ratchet's optic sensors fully recovered from the gel.

Ratchet snarled sharply, attempting to rise from the chair in response to the familiar high pitched 'wailing' of the twins, but First Aid pressed him back down again, another kiss sliding against an antenna tenderly, slowly making its way down to the corner of those lips. "You stay here, you have papers to read. I can handle that pair."

"Aid… I don't want you anywhere near those terrors… They might…"

Ratchet was silenced by a fierce kiss, one that was so sweet it made every part of his processors pack up with inexplicable delight and he was suddenly finding himself willing to do whatever was asked of him… if only those lips stayed… But much to his regret they were pulling away far too soon for his liking.

"I'll be fine. Just keep an audio out for me…" A hand slowly brushed across that strong shoulder, head dipping and trailing a kiss against where he had touched, before stepping back and retreating to the doorway and straightened slightly, trying to look like he hadn't just kissed the slag out of Ratchet. The small Medic stopped by one of the berths having not looked up from the pad in his hand quiet yet.

"How can I help you two?"

"Aid!" Sunstreaker was waving at his paintwork, wild panicked motions that were accentuated by the look of pure horror on the arrogant Mech's face. "Just look at me! Look at my poor paintwork… you have to fix this. I can't be seen like this in public!"

Sideswipe was looking just as desperate, his sleek frame trembling with not only a reflection of his brother's horror but also his own… "Please Aid… We can't go to Wheeljack or Ratchet… But we have to…"

And First Aid looked up at them, a tiny smile blooming on the little Medic's face at the sight of them. "I don't see anything wrong with either of you, the Medbay is for Medical treatment… Please Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, don't trouble me today with your antics… I still have reports to finish…"

"You… you can't… _Aid_… you CANT leave us like this…" Hands were waving towards their frames… "Please… we'll do anything… just _**please **_fix it…"

Ratchet was curious. Blue optics peaked around the edge of the open doorway into his office, his body shifting back in his chair and almost fell out of it in shock. How on Cybertron had…

The twins were perfectly unharmed, however the same could not be said for their paintwork, Sunstreaker was a pale pink with a billion tiny love hearts all over him… with the words 'punish me, I've been such a bad little mech' appearing between them in Cybertronian along with other such comments like 'I love Ironhide', 'I want to be human' and 'I'm free, take me away to be yours.'

Poor Sideswipe had faired worse then his brother… He was covered with kittens. Pictures of a thousand different kittens were spread all over his silvery frame… the words 'Pet me… I purrrrrrr… meow' was written across his chest plates, he looked like a rather adorable Autobot Kitten Calender. No other damage had been done to either Mech, but their paintwork had been clearly tampered with.

"Anything?" First Aid was tipping his head to the side, looking perfectly unaffected, while any other Mech would be laughing their afts off. And Ratchet was choking back his own laughter, the faintest of sounds a rather large reward for the little Medic. "_Anything?_ Well there is one thing… I could do with…"

"Name it." Sunstreaker was desperate, desperate to have this awful prank removed from his frame. His hope rising that they would soon be resprayed…

"You leave Ratchet alone, you _never_ play another prank on him _**ever**_. You will issue a formal apology in writing to him." That answer came straight away, the small Medic straightening, his expression darkening with quiet anger. "I will repair your paintwork, but that is my condition."

"We agree, we promise! Just… fix this…"

There was suddenly a hiss as the door behind the twins swung open, Prowl standing in the doorway with the powerful frame of Ironhide and Hot Spot behind him. Ironhide took one look at the twins, keen optics scanning Sunstreaker and blue optics narrowed sharply as he caught the 'I love Ironhide' scrawled in perfectly styled Cybertronian letters.

"I'll fix it _after _you've rotted in the Brig for three Orns." First Aid hissed, that visor glinting sharply with anger, a report had been submitted last night to Prowl, one that detailed their twins' prank and the damage that they had done. The recklessness and disregard for medical supplies that had almost cost Ratchet his optics… "Enjoy your paintwork. I think it looks _lovely _on you. I'll have to remember for next time that shade of pink suits you well, Sunstreaker."

"Next… time?" Sideswipe swallowed hard, both of them suddenly realising who it was that had redone their paint jobs during the night…

"Prime wants to see you both before you both go to the Brig."

Ratchet was staring, his Spark beating wildly in his chassis, surprised and so very deeply touched but just how much his Bondmate cared for him, he froze there, still watching unable to believe… First Aid had done that… But a surge of pride came unbidden; his First Aid was far cleverer than even he knew and he loved it.

Ironhide was grinning dangerously, his cannons humming softly as he abruptly caught Sunstreaker, pulling the Mech's hands behind his back and shoved him forwards towards the door. "My cannons love yah too, Sunstreaker. Maybe if Prime is feelin' merciful, he might let me repaint yah in shades of black."

A whimper escaped Sunstreaker as he was being forcibly dragged off, Sideswipe coming along quietly, actually looking guilty over what they had done the previous day… But knew that this was NOT going to be good for either of then. Hot Spot was dragging Swipe along, making sure to keep him from hiding in his shadow. Prowl dipped his head slightly towards First Aid, before turning away and heading out the door without another word.

"Do you think Sunstreaker and Sideswipe realise that Prime's office is across the base from the Brig?"

Those lips twitched slightly, his visor glinting slightly as he tipped his head to the side to study the sight of a stunned Ratchet sitting in still at his desk. The shock value of what prank had been pulled on the twins was rather enormous considering where it had come from, at least now Ratchet knew why for a short time the evening before the slender Mech had slipped out of his arms citing a brief emergency as being the reason he had left. And all of it had been done for Ratchet.

"That is something I would like to see." A smirk ran across Ratchet's features as he was slowly rising from his chair, steadying himself against the desk for a moment as his blurry scans focused on his new Bondmate, just looking at the slender Mech, really looking at him. Last night he had been unable to see the beauty before him, only able to feel, to learn the warmth of those hand and feel the deep burning love that ran between them. But now… "I'll ask Red for a clip from the security cameras later…"

"I think this time they may finally learn their lesson about playing pranks." Three Orns with _that_ paintwork, neither of the twins would most likely ever live this down. "They'll learn that _hurting_ you will get them in trouble with me." Fists curled in righteous anger, the little Mech expressing an emotion that Ratchet had never seen before in all the time he had known First Aid. Anger, almost akin to hatred. All of it over him… "I should have thrown a wrench…" Fingers clenched slightly, head dipping slightly trying to control the surprising emotions that struck him heavily in the Spark, their Bond singing slightly drawing Ratchet towards Aid. "I can understand now why you like doing that."

"I have to say, you got them both, 'Aid." He whispered softly as he was approaching the little Mech, dipping his head and trying to catch the look behind that tinted visor. "Thankyou."

"I wasn't going to let them get away with it." Servos were reaching upwards towards Ratchet, stroking across his cheek plates slowly, thumbs brushing just beneath those blue optics, feeling another surge of relief that had come the previous evening when they had powered on dimly… a deep azure blue in the darkness. A reassuring sight that the damage hadn't been permanent, a sight that had left Aid clinging to Ratchet, sharing the relief through their bond that his skills had been enough… that he hadn't missed any…

Ratchet caught up one of those servos, gently drawing it to his lips, unfurling the slender fingers and pressing a warm kiss against the sensitive palm, catching the shiver that fluttered through the small frame. "Whatever I did to earn you… I hope I keep doing it."

Lips twitched downwards ever so slightly in puzzlement, before a little surprised gasp escaped him when a glossa flickered over sensitive finger pads, almost making squirm as he stood there. The visor hid most of that expression from his Bondmate, the reflective shield running down close to the tip of that nose, protecting the face from debris and giving him better scanning abilities… But it left Ratchet longing to see the face beneath…

Even when doing a check-up on the little medic, there had been no reason to ask… It was an unspoken thing between them… But that didn't stop Ratchet from imagining what lay beneath.

"I love you for who you are, Ratchet. You don't need to 'earn' anything, you have me completely." His head tipped to the side ever so slightly, still slightly confused at the odd impressions fluttering through their Bond. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Suddenly there was a finger trailing against the edge of the visor, brushing across the edge of it slowly, feeling the Mech shiver again as he stepped just a little bit closer. "I want to see your face."

"Ratchet…" Flustered slightly, his head tilted into the touch, before he nodded ever so slightly, indicating that he would do as he had been asked. "I… if you… like." Nervous he stepped back slightly, his optics offlining for a moment as there was a soft click as the protective visor was sliding up and into the white helm, revealing a strikingly beautiful and almost delicate face underneath perfectly matching the agile form before him. His servos came up, his nerves coming back and attacking him as he covered his features, still not turning his optics back on in fear that what Ratchet saw… would displease him…

"Let me look." Large fingers were slipping beneath his own, tugging his away softly, drawing them away from his face and a thumb slipped beneath a jaw strut to lift his face so that Ratchet could focus on him. "_First Aid_."

At the silky whisper of his name, vivid green optics flickered on in response gazing up at Ratchet in surprise, and he found himself staring into the appreciative features of his Bondmate, unable to squirm away as he was drawn nearer. "Ratch…"

"You're beautiful. You really are so very beautiful 'Aid." Those blue optics were gazing down at him and he was suddenly falling into their Bond, warmth and love… and a wall of pure desire struck him deeply. A gasp escaping him, his green optics widening as those smiling lips abruptly caught his mouth, his mouth was plundered by that glossa, swallowing any sound that would have escaped him Servos cupped his face, drawing him forwards so that he was pressed in close to the line green frame… their Sparks tingling in proximity to one another.

Their optics locked, blue to green, staring at one another for a long moment.

'For me…'

"Ratchet?"

'Let me see you this way when were alone together… please?'

That voice resonated through their bond, intimate and loving, those hands were fluttering down cross his throat softly, lightly stroking the warm metal there, finding an Energon line he traced its path downwards.

"If… if you like…" Stuttering, a strong arm coiled about his waist, drawing him in even closer, as Ratchet suddenly rocking forwards ever so slightly, their bodies suddenly feel the heat of desire spark at the contact. "Ratchet… Were…" The heat was rising in his facial plates, feeling his aft bump against one of the medical berths, trapping him there, Ratchet leaning over him again, soft lips sliding over his features slightly, tracing out a heated line across them. A groan suddenly escaped First Aid when those hands were sliding down over white and red armour, trailing across the 'tiger' stripes that ran across the slender frame, a powerful engine purred within that little chassis…

First Aid was leaning back against the edge of the berth, his hands sliding across the lime green chassis, slipping slightly beneath it, retuning his head arched back as those lips found his main Energon line. His green optics dimming slightly in pleasure as he whispered out his Bondmate's name, he couldn't help the sudden desire to give into Ratchet's almost demanding hands. He didn't even hear the door…

"Hey, 'Aid? You gotta…"

There stood Jazz, the Mech staring at the pair… before a wide almost wolfish grin appeared on those features, that visor almost seemed to glint with humour and honest happiness. "Well, well. Looks like yah finally realised dah truth."

Flustered and embarrassed First Aid buried his head against the strong shoulder, his hands digging deeply into that armour, desperate not to let go. _'Ratchet…'_

Arms hugged him tightly, a low growl of irritation escaped Ratchet, his fingers stroking the warm white helm, dipping his head to steal another burning kiss that left Aid rather weak in the knee joints as if to make a point that he didn't care who saw, they were together.

"What truth, Jazz?"

"That you want wanted to 'face with First Aid the first moment you saw him. Yah _oozed_ frustration, man! And he was no better, staring at you every time yah weren't lookin'. Glad you're finally doin' something 'bout it. _Prime_ was ready tah lock you in here together until yah finally admitted it… Admitted you both had the hots for each other."

'_Oh… Primus… were weren't that bad were we?'_ First Aid was dreadfully embarrassed, his face pressing even deeper against that lime green armour, arms clinging to his lover, desperate not to let Jazz see the heat running all through his facial plates. _'Please… tell me… I wasn't that obvious…'_

Blue optics suddenly looked down… _'You were looking? Aid?'_

'_How… could I not? You… especially when your angry…' _An image flashed across their bond, a wrench wielding Ratchet, angry and so damned sexy as he chased out one of the Twins, a flash of his own aft… _'So sexy…'_

"Sexy?" Ratchet questioned out loud, embarrassing First Aid further…

"Hey…" Jazz questioned, head cocked slightly, trying to work out exactly what he missed…

"Butt out." Ratchet growled, a finger lightly stroking along First Aid's jaw, feeling the little bot shudder at the desire that flooded their bond. "I got better things to do then talk to you. Much better things to talk about with my Bondmate."

"BONDMATE?" Jazz was caught offguard by that one, and suddenly found himself dodging a wrench that was flung in his direction. "Man, you serious? You two? When… hey?"

"None of your business! Medbay's closed."

Another wrench forced Jazz to step into the doorway and out to avoid being struck.

"Come back later."

A finger trailed lightly across First Aid's aft, making the little Mech squirm.

"I've got to prove just how _**sexy**_ I can be."

"RATCHET!"

"Doors lock."

"**Lock Engaged." **

"Now where were we…"

And Jazz could only chuckle to himself, hurrying along the corridor determined to find Bumblebee and collect on his winnings… He liked being right.

* * *

XD Hope you like it! Please review!


	4. Baritone

**Author's note: **XD I love this story XD But I would love to know what situations you would like to see these two get into to XDDDDD ANYTHING is on the table... including Sparklings XD*winks* Review ^____^ please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything XD but the plot. XD (stares at Ratchet's aft) I wouldn't mind owning that... *gets a glare from First Aid*

* * *

Mud coated the Mech from antenna to stabilisers, First Aid looking more like a mud puddle on legs than even Hound did after a good rainstorm, every inch of the tiger stripped silvery-white armour was various shades of brown. The only thing not brown was the soft bluish glow from behind that visor, glad that the much had only gotten up his olfactory sensors and not into his optics. A muddy trail led form the doorway of Ratchet's quarters towards the bedroom, leading up to where First Aid stood in the doorway glancing about and feeling the tingling warmth of their Bond fluttering happily within his processors.

Ratchet was here.

Ratchet was…

A faint noise from the cleanser made First Aid blink, his head twisting about to glance in the direction he had been heading in hopes of 'cleaning up' before Ratchet returned, knowing just how much the Medic didn't like mud, especially bots that were literally dipped in the stuff. He didn't smell particularly good either, like wet compost… twigs and leaves were half glued onto the layer of mud, making him slightly green in places.

Curious, Aid was slowly stepping towards the cleanser, making sure to stay clear of the berth, his audios straining to catch the sounds of…

He stopped again. Now definitely certain he was hearing things. Just like humans, some Cybertronians were fond of 'making noise' in the cleanser or wash racks, from poetry to 'clicking' notes to full blown singing… The vast range of sounds their vocal capacitors were capable was truly impressive, but he had not expected Ratchet to be amongst the latter number.

Ratchet was singing.

Not as 'charming' as Jazz's, or 'musical' as Blaster's, the gentle low rumble of Ratchet's voice singing some very old tune that was quite before First Aid's time was just as wonderful, if not more so. It was like a big cat purring out the words, silky and heated, the melody rising and falling, the tempo dipping before picking up again. Aid was smiling. He couldn't help it. He had heard Ratchet humming a few times as he worked… the pleasant sound filling the time between them, but this was something completely different.

Lime green armour rested on the desk to one side of the door, a polishing cloth and solvent waiting to be applied after Ratchet's 'shower'. If that much armour was out here…

What did it mean for in there?

A flush of desire bolted through his tanks, speaking far more than his thoughts did, and he was dampening down their bond, gently stroking it back down unnoticed, attempting to 'quiet' his presence. Making Ratchet think he wasn't as close as he was, that he was still out on call in the field.

As quietly as the little Mech could, he was slowly moving across the remaining space, a hand lightly pressing the door switch, just long enough that it opened slightly, spilling steam out into the bedroom, the heat of it caressing across First Aid's frame, warming the freezing mud that clung to him. Leaning slightly against the doorframe his fingers were rubbing at the layer of muck that was spread across his visor, sweeping it away enough to make out the shadow of Ratchet under the sprayer jets.

That voice was clearer now and each note was making Aid melt just a little more, his Spark contented to be close to his Bondmate again, every moment away from him almost agony… He loved Ratchet more than anything, desiring to stay as close as possible to him. He had been bombarded with questions from his brothers, the Protectobots shocked that First Aid was the first of them to 'settle down and bond', though they teased him about his choice. Though Streetwise and said that it was a good match for Aid, someone could protect him now… watch over him, so 'Wise didn't have to worry so much.

The words from his brother had made him happier than ever, 'Wise's support meant the world to Aid and to know his brother approved of his choice was even better.

Slipping through the gap, leaving muddy servo prints behind on the doorway, he was stepping into the steam, approaching Ratchet from behind, his head dipping slightly as he allowed his eyes to trace the long lean lines of the other Mech's powerful frame. Every slight movement adding to the effect, those hips were swaying slightly, a rather hot aft dipping as Ratchet put on his groove… Bouncing ever so slightly along with his singing, shoulders dipping slightly and relaxing.

When he had first arrived there had been tension in those joints, but the closer he got the more it seemed to fade, the stress in Ratchet's frame melting away with the unconscious sensing of his Bondmate nearby. They were together… and that always brought the feeling of love to the surface, the feeling of contentment…

They had been bonded less than an half an Orn… but yet neither could remember what it had been like to be on their own, without their Sparkbond, neither wished to find out either.

The desire that had been flickering around within his Spark was spreading outwards slowly, every move that Ratchet made making Aid more and more away of the other Mech's unarmoured state. Ratchet was sexy.

Ratchet was wet… unarmoured and… those hips were swaying… slow tantalizing movements, almost hypnotising him. That hot aft was bouncing slightly…

The first sprayers rained down across First Aid's chilled frame, mud slopping off in waves as he took another step, dark pools formed beneath him as the powerful almost burning hot sprays were washing his outer armour down a touch, but it wasn't enough to even begin to get off the caked on mud that had half dried while he had been within the dry base. A shudder rippled though him as the heat was attempting to seep into his systems… However, he was moved forward through the warm steamy room, the inside of his visor fogging up a little, almost loosing his balance on the slick, partly slimy floor.

'_Ratch…' _

That large frame jolted at the warm whisper, expression covered with a hint of delighted pleasure, hands sliding back down across his frame, clearly intoxicated by the rush of heat through his systems, indulging in the sensory overload it could cause. "…_**Aid**_…" It was a low whispered groan, head dropping backwards helplessly, optics dimming with pleasure as his frame twisted under the spray, skin tingling wildly at the feeling.

'_You are sexy… so hot…' _

First Aid was admiring that frame, his dirty frame slowly beginning cleaned as the water and cleaning solvents washed away the mud… or at least twitch came off with a bit more water.

That mouth opened slightly, wordless pleasure escaping Ratchet… The two of them being drawn into their Bond, the gentle hum of it caressing them both with the shared feelings… Twisting, arching into the spray, the large medic was helpless against the will of his body, of systems being intimately caressed through the Bond.

'_Missed you… Primus… I love you, Ratch.'_

A servo reached out and was just about to touch the large chassis from behind when there was a startled, almost strangled gasp of pure pleasure as surprised blue optics widened and twisted. Staring down at First Aid with wonder, clearly not having expected him back… either that night or right in the midst of a rather private shower…

"You're back…" Ratchet whispered, delight and love flaring through their Bond, joyously overriding everything else as First Aid's servo was stroking down over that warm Spark casing in greeting, his chilly palm making the metal tingle. The big lime green Medic shivered sharply at the coldness, though still pressed into the contact. "I… didn't think… They said you would be… gone for the night…"

Vulnerable…

"I made sure I came back tonight."

"You did?"

"I did."

'_You knew didn't you?'_ Ratchet was reaching out with shaking hands, fingers sliding lightly over the cool shoulders, drawing the smaller body slightly closer, reassuring himself that he wasn't imagining things. That his optics weren't playing tricks on the rest of his sensors.

Fear of the darkness, of the moment of waking from a deep recharge, the long astroseconds waiting for optics to power up… the flail of limbs searching the berth for a person that should be there. The fear… The two joors of blindness that Ratchet had suffered at the hands of the Twins had affected him far more deeply then either of them had realised. The warm reassurance of First Aid's presence had become the source of Ratchet's strength, the strength to face the ghosts of the dead and the knowledge that he had failed to save so many in his time as a Medic. The arms that would wrap about him if he jerked awake, or the voice that would answer his calls if First Aid woke first…

"We all fear something." Stepping forwards, his arms wrapped tightly about slender waist, curling his freezing and shivering frame up against Ratchet's. _'I fear the day you no longer need me… The day you realise you could have made a mistake, choosing me instead of someone stronger.'_

'_Always need you.'_ And the air went out of First Aid with an audible 'whoosh', those strong arms curling tightly about him, pulling him closer, fingers digging into his frame, hugging… rocking him as he leaned in closer, bending over and finding his lips in a burning desperate kiss. Those few joors apart had been too much for either of them and their new Bond… Emotions swept them up together in a desperate whirl of emotions. 'Always… always… Love you… Primus… Love you so much…'

"I love you too." He managed to whisper as those arms were cuddling him even more tightly.

"You're… so cold…" Fingers were rubbing against dirty armour, slipping beneath slightly, finding cold mud wedged in there… "And filthy…"

"I can't help being dirty… it was raining…" Another kiss was brushing against his lips, burning them with the heat of Ratchet's frame, those arms were cradling his entire frame, his feet almost leaving the ground for a moment, before Aid was moaning this time, feeling those fingers stroking intimately across his frame. "But… I can't seem to warm up…"

"Let me…"

Oh that heavenly purr of a sexy voice was against his ear, fingers were finding the half stuck latches in his armour, stripping him in a rain of metal plating. Fingers were digging at the dirt, the spray intensifying as it was working to cleanse his chassis and limbs. A hot mouth slipped across a collar strut, teeth sinking into it softly, running along it tasting with slow laps of that glossa.

"I'll warm you…" Servos were desperate on his frame, clinging to him, fingers catching and curling warmly, tugging him closer… And Ratchet was dropping to his knees before First Aid, hands catching those slender hips as his mouth was sliding downwards, that glossa touching every inch of the slender frame before him, fingers brushing away the dirt packed between wires, teasing sensitive sensory nodes hidden amongst them.

Aid was stroking over that green and black helm, running down across the handsome features before he was turning his attention towards hidden antenna, stroking over them slowly, fingertips teasing against them, trailing along surrounding seams, pulling that head to him. Their bond was open and singing between them, the emotional reunion almost awe inspiring as First Aid was filled with the impressions of loneliness and longing Ratchet had felt without him. The desperate hope that he would return to his arms, return to sooth the troubles of his sleep… And in return Aid showed him his worry that in the absence Ratchet might decide… against their Bond. It wasn't a faulting with First Aid's trust in Ratchet, but more in an image of himself… that he would become undesirable…

His worries were being soothed with wave after wave of desire, love and adoration flooded through him, as he was sending Ratchet bright images, flashes of memory and of the mission, sharing the brilliant world that Aid saw and chasing away the blindness that lurked like a leach waiting to feed.

Suddenly a shriek of pleasure escaped him as his hips arched upwards against that warm face, the clatter of a certain piece of armour onto the floor indicating exactly where Ratchet was touching him. "Ratch… Ratch… oh… Primus… I don't think I can…" He wasn't going to last very long with that glossa dipping into dangerously sensitive circuitry, fingers coming up to stroke against hip seams and closer… playing with them and supporting Aid when his knee joints began to feel like they were going to buckle right there beneath him.

"Ah… Ratchet… please…"

That glossa was sliding in deeper still, making Aid desperate to cling to those broad shoulders, heat welling upwards wildly, chasing away any feeling of cold that remained within him. Sparks of pure pleasure were jolting through him, hips bucking against that warm face, pleading wildly for more… And suddenly it came over him, a crashing wave of heat and pure lust that stabbed upwards through him as he was being drive to Overload.

He was wailing, his voice sounding over the spray of the cleanser, his frame shaking like a leaf in an autumn rainstorm as overload struck him heavily… The world spinning as strong arms were coiling about him again, lifting him with such ease as his limbs coiled around the big frame, kissing those lubricant sweetened lips… that were smiling smugly at him, their Spark casings parting quickly… But to his surprise the cables didn't engage…

With a sensual wonderful, he could see their Sparks, see them disconnect from Ratchet's systems, being offered to his Bondmate freely. Even Ratchet was gazing downwards with wonder, cradling First Aid to him, the pair of them caught… As suddenly they merged… fully completely… without preamble…

That pleasure that had been burning him before was nothing compared to this, his entire frame arching forwards, coiling against Ratchet and holding on, the connectors engaging, the heat rushing madly through them. Contact alone was enough for them, rocking and pressing in closer… digits rubbing at warm sensors, desperate to overload them both…

'_So fast…'_

'_I know… hold on to me… Hold on and don't let go.'_

And they were opening to each other, the hot fluids pounding down over them, bodies entangled, rocking towards completion. And they found it together soon enough. Heat welling upwards, their joint cries of wonder and love echoing about the space as they rose upwards and over that crest, Ratchet sinking to his knees clutching First Aid to him. They couldn't stop the slow movements, driving together with the force of the emotions tumbling through them.

His head dropped forwards in wonder against that shoulder, his head twisting slightly to feel a kiss pressed against his lips and the slow trembling within both of them subsiding as their attraction cooled a touch, enough that they were being able to pull out of the wonderful feeling of oneness that accompanied their half Merged state.

"If… that's the welcome I'm going to get… when I come home…"

"Don't even think about it." Ratchet growled softly, shifting the warm weight in his arms as they were slipping out of the cleanser, clean but still damp. "I'm not letting you out of my sight…" Their Bond ached for them to remain close, it would be some time before they could truly bare to be separated such was the intensity of their feelings.

"You did prove how sexy you were…"

"Mmmh?"

"Singing, unarmoured in the cleanser, even dancing a little…"

"I'll do it more often now I know that someone is looking…" Ratchet was heading for the berth, but blinked slightly at the muddy trail that led from the cleanser all the way to the door into their quarters. Muddy hand print on the wall… "Just how filthy were you?"

"Very?" The Mech's visor was sliding upwards, their optics meeting as he leaned into the warm arms that carried him, soon enough finding them both snuggled up on the berth. "You're not going to make me clean it now are you?"

"It can wait for tomorrow… right now… all I want to do is 'face you until you only know my name."

"I think I like that too… Bur right now all I can think about it you…"

"Good. I'll make sure it stays that way, and I'll also make sure that you know that I love you more than anything and I will never change my mind about you or our bond. I love you and only you."

'_Love you too, Ratch. So much.'_

_

* * *

  
_

XD Until next chapter!!!! _  
_


	5. Blood

**Author's Note: **A little bit of a shake up XD And a little more drama XDDDDDDD enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

The whole Medbay seemed to vibrate with heavy footfalls out in the corridor; even the trays of freshly cleaned tools rattled slightly, the vibrations making even First Aid bounce slightly. With a sigh, he was lifting his gaze from the datapad in his servo, knowing that he would have to evict anyone that decided to take refuge in Medbay knowing that he was the one on duty after Ratchet had pulled the first two long shifts. His Bondmate had been quite ready to drag off First Aid with him back to the berth, having caught the little Medic up his embrace, but both of them had been interrupted by a rather disgusted glare from Cliffjumper, the crimson mech finding the entire relationship disagreeable and voiced his opinion about it.

Wrenches had flown and a fuming Ratchet had reluctantly released the slender frame of Aid to step grudgingly into the doorway of their quarters, watching First Aid with a look that was clear the Medic wanted nothing more than to tug the smaller Mech along with him and demand a cuddle. Ratchet… _liked_ cuddles. The big Mech's head and shoulders would drop suddenly into First Aid's lap, when he sat on one side of the couch either reading from a datapad or watching a vid cast on the large screen they had gotten installed. And the simple action always drew a smile from Aid, one hand sliding down across the other Mech's antennas and stroked over those shoulders, knowing exactly how to ease the stress he found there. Sometimes the lime green mech would fall into recharge like that, half curled against him, whispering a soft word of love before drifting off.

There had been several voices against the Bonding between the two Medics, some actually questioning if Ratchet had coerced the smaller 'more innocent' Mech into the relationship and it had been _First Aid _would had been the more vocal to retaliate against that idea. He was not being used; he was loved, desired and quite happy with his Bondmate. And no one would take that happiness from him. This Bond was his life, his world and it warmed every part of him, and he wouldn't give it up for any reason. Though at first it had been difficult to understand the true effects it would have on him.

The floor rattled again, the door hissing open suddenly to allow two brightly coloured Mechs to barge through the gap together the ridiculous younger set of twins almost crashing together as they attempted to evade their pursuer, a very angry looking Broadside, the huge Mech lumbering through the space cramped corridor, covered with dark tar and feathers that fluttered around him everywhere, making him look like one giant moving chicken.

"We hide here, right?" One of the Twins pleaded with First Aid, both of them bouncing and glancing furiously over their shoulder, knowing at any moment the giant would come bursting through the doors… There were already scorch marks on the edges of the twins painfully bright armour, showing Broadside and NOT taking kindly to a prank being played on him. "Pleaseeeeee… Please… please please…!"

Medbay was safe, not even Broadside would fire those damped weapons at them in here…

Ratchet was nowhere to be seen and… First Aid could be convinced… or at least he use to be.

The bonding with Ratchet had given him just a little more courage to speak up for himself, though still almost impossibly compassionate, there was a fine line when it came to Medbay and large angry weapons and pranksters. He did not want pranksters in his Medbay unless they needed repair… though the twins were a little scorched around the edges they would come out shining after a good trip to the wash racks.

"No." He said softly, scooping up one of the wrenches that sat nearby, waving it before the twins' noses, both of them ducking backwards slightly from the waved tool…

"Medbay is… is not a place to hide after you pull pranks. I will not protect you from the consequences of your actions." A hand gestured towards the doors the pair had come through, the ground rattling like an earthquake was upon them… Broadside was nearly here. "Please leave."

"SKIDS!" A raging howl sounded from outside the door, the big Mech half crashing into the doorway before it could open for him, poor Broadside was blinded by a thick layer of tar over his visor, his weapons humming hotly… "MUDFLAP! I'll string you both up by your skidplates and let the humans take you apart for spare parts! GET OUT HERE!" Another thump as the big frame tried to get in through the doorway, not aware of where exactly he was…

"Please leave, and take him with you. I have work to do and I will no longer tolerate your antics in Medbay…"

"Please… don't chuck us outta here… Aidddddddddd… Please…"

Both of them were pleading… cajoling in a blinding whirl of words, both towering a bit over the small Medic, both ducking for cover when the first plasma bolt seared through Medbay. Hitting one of the shelving and sending it crashing to the floor in a smoking ruin.

"I WILL BURN YOU OUT IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Another blast blew apart one of the berths…

"Broadside! Stand down!" First Aid was calling to the bigger Mech… but that tar was everywhere, muffling the sound and he couldn't hear or see anything… he could smell the twins though… giant hands reaching inwards towards them. A spark of fear running through Aid as he stepped backwards, the twins sticking to him like glue as much as they could.

When suddenly the weapon was raised in warning again, this time however, its aim was truer than before… The big Mech enraged and incensed… clearly about to give another warning shot… The sharp whine of the weapon filled the air. First Aid could hear it, but couldn't see beyond the twins that crowded him back…

Battle instincts had the twins ducking once their battle computers registered the threat, neither releasing First Aid wasn't equipped with such a thing… he was a Medic, pure and simple, who would rarely pick up a weapon…

The discharge of hot bubbling plasma caught him square in the chest plate, jerking him backwards a step by the sheer force of it, as the heat melted through stripped silver armour, bubbling and super-heating gears and wiring… in one place melting right through his frame. Blue optics blinked once from behind that visor, pain spreading like wildfire through his shocked systems, the small Mech frozen as he stared at the weapon levelled at him, still smoking slightly from the last bolt.

'…_Aid…?'_ A sleepy voice filled the back of his processors, Ratchet responding slowly at first to the registered shock. The pain not yet sinking into the young Medic's systems as he still stood there frozen.

He could not answer… His entire frame shuddered once, a low rattling gurgle welled up from within his vocal capacitors as mech fluid seeped from between his lips, dripping down across his lips, smearing them silver. Confusion… not realising he had been hit… before he crumpled suddenly, a doll dropped by its owner. Mech fluids and Energon were pumping out of the gapping hole burned into his slender chassis, his optics still staring upwards from behind that visor.

The twins stared in shock, gazing at the crumpled Medic… Then back towards Broadside…

'_Aid?'_ The voice whispered again, more alert this time, feeling the odd throb through the Bond… worry tinging that tone. '_First Aid? What's the matter? Aid…? Answer me… please… What's wrong?'_

"Rat…chet…"

And pain crashed through his systems, everything redlining all at once, his entire frame seizing sharply on the floor, spasming sharply, limbs flailing limply in the growing pool of his own fluids. His processors were crying out, his Spark exposed to the air, the beautiful white-blue turned a sickly grey… flashes of yellow dancing across its overheated surface. Smoke coiled up from within his frame…

'_AID! Answer me? Please…'_ A whisper of pain… the feeling of that presence immediately seeking to locate his. _'Aid… AID? Love? PLEASE! Answer me?!'_

"Ratchet… call RATCHET… medic… know…" The twins were on either side of the little Medic, servos touching the small frame, not knowing what to do… how to stop the waves of fluids that welled up from within the tiny frame, both of them staring at that throbbing Spark, staring in amazement at the sight… but also in deep fear. Their signals filling up every comm line they had, waking everyone in base with the sheer volume of it… trying to get through to Ratchet. "RATCHET!"

Broadside was standing in the doorway confused, the giant Mech lifted a hand, fingers roughly trying to remove the tar that stuck fast to his visor, staring through the cleared gaps staggering backwards. Medbay stretched out before him, smoking ruins of shelving and a berth showing what his weapons had done… but his Spark froze at the sight of the Medic sprawled out on the floor… a plasma burn half melted right through the small frame.

"Oh… _Primus_… oh… _**Primus NO**_!" The Mech was stumbling backwards, staring at the fallen comrade…

"FIRST AID!" Ratchet was calling out from down the corridor, a hand pressed tightly against his chassis, feeling the rock of pain flaring through their Bond, which had been clamped down automatically when Aid had realised… in some small way wanting to protect his Bondmate… _'Aid? Answer me… I know your in there… stop trying to hide…'_

Ratchet shoved past the feathered Broadside, giving the mech a weird glance, before he was turning about to gaze into the smoking ruins of his Medbay… Catching sight of the Twins that were half frying his systems with panicked gibberish.

"Aid?"

Had his Bondmate gotten himself hurt? Was that why he was attempting to hide the pain? So that he wouldn't disturb the exhausted Ratchet…

"Aid, let me see it… you don't need to worry about waking me… I'm not…"

He expected the little Mech to appear… a sheepish smile on those lips… an apology whispered…

But the small silvery servo that poked out between the twins limp and… covered with shimmery Mech fluid. And Ratchet's Spark froze in his chest, the throbbing pain becoming sharper now that he was closer.

"Aid?" His blue optics stared at that hand._ 'Love?'_

No answer… The silence was deafening. A silence had thought he would never hear again… Their bond was pulsing with pain…. And a wave of raw agony burned through him making him stagger.

The twins turned towards him, their shoulders parting revealing the sight of his beautiful Bondmate sprawled out on the deck, half his chassis burnt away, that Spark glittering at him… sickly… attempting to keep itself from extinguishing…

"_**NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

A howling shriek of horror escaped Ratchet as he was diving across the decking, his big frame shoving the twins viciously aside as he was gathering up the fragile broken body of his Bondmate, cradling the small frame to his chassis, shaking fingers touching that jaw softly, pushing the visor upwards and gazing down into dull blue optics that stared upwards at him.

"No… no please…" Ratchet was drawing the little Mech against his frame, rocking him tenderly, feeling the faint whisper of life and was hurrying to get him onto the ICU berth, everything a blur to him as he was allowing his programming to take over as tears were blurring his vision, his servos working to hook that shattered chassis up to life support equipment.

Their bond was being thrust open, Ratchet reaching through and curled about the 'nothingness' desperate to hold onto the one thing in his life that matted to him. He was sobbing out his Bondmate's name, one hand reaching out to touch that Spark, caressing over it softly, trying to keep it from fleeing the frame that had been almost destroyed beyond all recognition.

"Don't leave me… Primus… please… Aid. Don't leave me…"

Swoop and Fixit were arriving soon after, a crowd of Mechs woken by the Twins wild and loud calls filled the doorway… Staring in horror at the gravely wounded First Aid, Prime freezing in the doorway as he stood there, gazing at Ratchet… his earlier slight misgivings over this relationship evaporating rapidly at the sight of the elder Medic's terror and desperation.

"LOVE PLEASE! Slag… please… Aid… answer me…" Ratchet shoved Fixit's hands away, welding several of the major ruptured fuellines himself, hearing the horribly slow beep of the Spark monitor. The dangerously slow and weak… That Spark twitching… fading and drifting away from him…

'_No… No! Don't go… please… Primus… Aid!'_

Ratchet's own systems were whining softly, his Spark straining against its control matrix within his chassis, his mental grip around the Bond was unlike anything he had ever done, he wouldn't be left behind. He wouldn't… Couldn't… A moment without Aid was unbearable… impossible. He couldn't live without him. Couldn't and wouldn't. He would offline himself permanently. There was no doubt within Ratchet, he would not be left behind… empty… void of the wonder… the warm love that would fill him whenever he felt the slightest touch of doubt.

'_Rat…ch…?'_

A sob of joy escaped Ratchet, his frame shifting as he gazed down into those blue optics, catching the faintest flicker of response from his lover, his beloved Bondmate. But his joy would be short lived.

'_So… so… cold…'_

He was tugging the bond tighter to him, coiling his processors around the entire length of it, pulling Aid in with it, wrapping up around the Mech's soul completely. He wouldn't let go, he would hold on tightly, warm him up… do whatever it took to keep his lover there with him.

'_I love you… please… please Aid… stay with me. Don't let go…'_

Tears were falling harder, faster, burning across Aid's fingers, as his hand was lifted gently against Ratchet's lips for a moment, pressing it against his cheek, pleading that the repairs he had made would be enough… He needed to perform surgery… but knew he had to send First Aid into stasis lock…

'_Ratch…'_ Something warm tickled against Ratchet's processors and Spark, spreading outwards softly, soothing gently, even though Aid was so weak… here he was trying to comfort him. That wonderful… beloved… _'Love… you… too…. Always…'_ Those optics gazed up at him as he could hear Fixit calling for him to make the decision…

Aid was slipping away… either way… he could…

"I'll operate." Ratchet hissed sharply, the deep jolt of possessiveness striking him, bristling when either of the other two medics touched First Aid's broken frame. "I SAID _**I**_ will operate."

He would save him, he would save First Aid or he would follow after him to the Matrix…

'_No… no! Ratch… no… don't… follow…'_

"I will. I swear, you won't ever be alone. I'll be right by your side, no matter what."

'_Please… NO! Don't… I couldn't… stand…'_

"I will go with you, either you stay here by my side, or I will stay by yours. Remember those vows you like so much?" Ratchet was trying to keep himself together as the others were preparing the necessary materials, readying for the Spark extraction to be able to keep the Spark alive as they repaired the badly damaged body.

'_You… thought them…'_ A hesitation… a wonderful revelation coming in the space of a Sparkbeat. _'Ratch…? You…'_

"I know I was reluctant about having a Bonding ceremony… But I've been… thinking about it. And I really do want one, I want to take those vows with you. Even though they are unnecessary… you wished for them so much, I approached Jazz about… organising one… it was planned for next Orn…"

'_You… you… for me?' _

"So you can't go and offline yourself now… Can't let all my plans go to waste."

A hand touched against that Spark reverently, stroking across it softly, feeling their Bond sing through the pain for a moment.

'I… Primus… I… love you…'

Blue optics were dimming as sedatives were fed into his systems by Ratchet, the Medic leaning down and pressing a warm loving kiss against those lips, tasting metal as he did so. Determination flashing on those features. He would not fail First Aid…

He would save him.

He just had to…

* * *

A little bit of a cliffy XD hehe Review XD if you want more XD suggestions welcome for what you want to see!


	6. Barriers

**Author's note: **XD WOW I NEVEEEEEEEER saw any of this coming XD (this is getting really good!) I just hope people like it^^ Future plans. XD Bonding Ceremony, a talk with the brothers... and a little wrench throwing XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't owwwwwwwwn anything XD but the plot^^ XD

PLEASE REVIEW ^^ suggestions welcome ^^ (thanks someone for her suggestion in another fic)

* * *

The Spark throbbed within the containment field, spinning and dipping slightly, its once beautiful blue-white hue still a sickly grey, having been forcefully removed from its frame, by the hands of its Bonded. The Extractor unit had remained unused, Ratchet's servos had worked so much better, the Spark recognising and accepting the gentle draw up and out of its ruined frame. Ratchet had cradled the Spark close, stroking it, desperate to reassure that everything would be well…

Wheeljack was working on the structural repairs to the small frame as Ratchet was seated before the containment field, his chin resting against his forearm as he watched the precious Spark bounces a little off the field, spinning and flashing slightly attempting to actually get closer to Ratchet. The Bond was thrumming softly between them, having fallen silent since the Spark had been gently lifted out of that casing to allow the body to be repaired without worrying about the loss of a Spark.

"I'll kill him for doing this to you…" Fingers were rubbing against the bottom of the 'tank' the Spark instantly dropping to rub on the other side close to his fingers, clearly wanting to be able to reach Ratchet. "Slag… I…"

'_Ratchet.' _

The Mech jerked sharply, his blue optics widening at the whisper of his name, so clear and strong in his thoughts, his head twisted to stare at that Spark, he had thought that… The removal of the Spark from within the frame would mean the loss of so much of the personality and connection between them.

"Aid?" He whispered hopefully, desperate for the reassurance… desperate for anything to ease the horrible burning ache that rested within his chest. He couldn't have lost Aid… Not to this…

'_I'm here…'_ That Spark pulsed… flashing once, bouncing lightly against the field again in an attempt to escape and join his Bondmate…

'_Love. Primus… Love…'_ Relief swelled within the Medic as he was trying to calm his lover down a little more, wishing he could reach into the field… his head twisted slightly to glance out into the main part of Medbay… Wheeljack and Fixit were busy… clearly not paying attention to Ratchet. He needed to touch that Spark… needed… _desperately_ to touch it. His own Spark demanded the contact, if he couldn't touch the living frame of his Bondmate then he would touch his Spark.

'_I _love_ it when you call me that.'_ A smile… A warm soothing touch reached through their bond.

A hand typed in the release code for the outer containment shield, the outer field lifting, his other servo instantly reaching out and he could feel it brushing against his fingertips, nuzzling him affectionately. He couldn't help but whisper a soft sound of gratitude that his beautiful Aid hadn't left him, he would not have been able to function without him, that much was for certain. "I will call you it more often then, First Aid."

He was trying to swallow around the lump that had decided to form in his vocal capacitors and he was thinking of getting a better cot in his office… He would remain near his Bondmate, he would watch over him… protect him. _I won't let this happen again, I will protect you my beloved… I swear. _If only he had indulged in dragging Aid into their quarters even for a short while… what if… what if he had been able to prevent this? He should have been more aware… he should have done more…

'_Stop that.'_

Ratchet jerked hard, his fingers twitching sharply when that Spark pressed squarely into his palm, fluttering brilliantly the faintest glow illuminated a thousand tiny threads that wove around that Spark, linking it to Ratchet's own. The Medic stared at that, watching as it glinted again with the force of First Aid's emotions… He could see their Bond… like silver threads stretching between them, binding them as one. "I…"

'_Nothing can change what has happened. It was not your fault I got injured. What ifs will only make you feel worse.'_ He knew the way Ratchet's processors worked, familiar with their inner most workings and knew exactly how to draw Ratchet out of them. _'I'm still here, that's what matters. You saved me. Your hands held me tightly and didn't let me go. Soon enough my frame will be repaired and I'll be fine.'_

Even though the Spark pulsed a little sickly at him, the strength of First Aid's will amazed him and Ratchet couldn't help but believe in those words. How could he doubt Aid? The other Mech was just as talented as he was medically and they both trusted in Wheeljack and Fixit's skills to repair the small damaged frame. Prime had come… several others had been horrified to learn what had happened… and Broadside had offlined himself in raw horror that he had so nearly killed the little Medic. The guilt was punishment enough… And the twins had been carted off to the Brig, both of the blindingly brightly coloured pair swearing that they would never pull a prank again, not after they had seen what their prank had done.

"You… you had better be…" Ratchet's head was drooping slightly, his elbows resting against the edge of the computer base of the containment shield, his weight shifting as he half rested against it.

'_You should recharge, before your systems crash…' _

"I… I can't…" Though at times he could manage to recharge on his own, his systems had become so accustom to that soothing Spark being close that it had become progressively more difficult to recharge without First Aid. The comfort of the other's frame pressed against his and emotional embrace through their bond soothed his tormented mind… easing away every dark thoughts he had accumulated over the Vorns… If anyone ever said that there were no benefits in Sparkbonding, he would be happy to bend his wrench over their helm.

'_Ratch…'_ The Spark almost seemed to be purring, trying to send out soothing vibrations up that arm, clearly wanting to do everything he could to sooth away all that troubled the lime green Medic. _'Get the cot… I can feel yours systems… I'll be here. Hopefully it'll be enough…'_

Ratchet let out a sound not unlike a whimper, bright blue optics staring at that Spark, loath to move… but he could feel the nudging compulsions through the bond. It was like a crazy itch that he couldn't scratch, First Aid having used it once or twice on him before just like he had when his little Lover was being stubborn over something… It wasn't 'forcing', it would never be like that. It was just a way of showing one other the importance of something… he almost had the urge to scratch at his helm… wanting to get at that niggling feeling.

"Fine…" A slight pout touched those lips, surprising both of them. But the larger Mech didn't move… remaining rooted to his chair as the itch faded a little.

'_Ratch…'_

"Mmh?"

'_You have to let go…'_

Sighing, Ratchet was finally releasing that Spark, both of them shuddered slightly from the loss of contact, the Bond whispering its desire for them to be touching again. But the Medic was soon shifting to stand, reluctantly stepping back, their Sparks aching slightly from the action, but the big Medic was heading across the Medbay, ducking into his office and returning with the 'cot' that Ratchet used either when he had exhausted himself or when he needed to remain when there was a patient that needed his care… But in recent Orns it hadn't been used… their Berth had been…

Setting it up right against the pedestal that supported the containment field, his servo stretching upwards into the field, though awkward and clearly uncomfortable he couldn't help but settle on his side like that, feeling the faint flutter of that warm Spark touch his fingertips softly. The moment he let his systems cycle just a little… First Aid was filling their Bond with his warmth and presence and nudging Ratchet's systems along…

Before he could get out a sound of surprise, Ratchet was slumping down against the cot, his exhausted systems humming softly as he was dropping fully into recharge. First Aid had learned early on just how to get the sometimes rather stubborn Mech to go into recharge. Sometimes he was just as bad, worrying over a patient when he had no need to be. They were both terribly stubborn, but they complimented each other well and that was all that mattered.

'_Love you Ratchet, my stubborn, wrench-throwing wonderbot.'_

'_Wond…?'_ The answer was fuzzy, that hand was curling a little more around his Spark, clearly finding the contact just as comforting. It was like a physical ache at times when they couldn't touch… At odd moments, when he would suddenly feel the compulsion to be near his Bondmate and sometimes he just gave in… seeking out the other Mech and curling up against his side. Sometimes Ratchet would turn up in the middle of First Aid's shift, a datapad in hand and just come over to cuddle the little mech, sometimes frightening the Spark out of him at the sudden appearance and contact. _'Lo…ve…you…' _

'_For you make me wonder how I could have ever existed without you.'_

_

* * *

  
_

A blind moment of panic stormed through Ratchet, his entire frame jerking upwards sharply, blue optics flaring wide as he was staring up at the empty containment field, his servo having dropped from where it had been resting to settle against his chassis. A sound of sharp terror escaped him, his processors clammering to grab hold of it… "AID!" His entire frame trembled sharply… terror flaring through him…

When two small servos were stroking down against his shoulders lovingly, a warmth resting close to his back, sitting down on the edge of the cot. Those arms were sliding under his own, wrapping around his chassis lightly, soft lips brushing reassuringly against the back of his helm. "Hey… Shhh… Its okay…"

That voice… Those arms…

"Aid… Aid…?" He was collapsing into those arms, body turning, face burying itself against a red-stripped chassis, desperate to feel the warm throb beneath his ear… The smell of new paint and metal tinged the air, the warm scent of his lover currently hidden… But he… oh… he could hear it… "AID!" He couldn't help his cry of joy and relief at the feeling of that body curled close to his, arms about him, squeezing him just a touch in reassurance.

"Shh… too much yelling and I'll be carted right back to that hard slab." A finger flickered back out into Medbay, his visor glinting slightly in the dim lights of the controls, his head tipping to the side slightly as he watched his Bondmate for a moment, knowing that Ratchet wouldn't be pleased he had decided to 'get up'… "Wheeljack's crashed out on one of the med berths…"

For once Ratchet didn't get angry over the fact that First Aid was going against… Long lime green arms were wrapping tightly about the slender frame, gathering him up from the edge of the cot and right into his lap, cradling him against his chassis. Head ducking in he caught those warm lips with his own, feeling them part his glossa slipped in deeply, tasting the familiar damp heat. Their foreheads bumped together lightly, Ratchet not wanting to pull back, but he was lifting his other hand, nudging at that visor… and it slid upwards for him, those brilliant optics shimmering at him with love and affection. However, it was clear just how tired and weak First Aid was in his arms…

"You…" Shifting the smaller body up into the curve of his own frame, he was sliding his hands down over the tiny frame, feeling Aid melt into it, letting out a relieved sound, face pressing against one shoulder. "I'm not letting you go."

"Good…" A slender arm wrapped about that strong neck, shifting himself just a touch closer, unable to help the want to just remain close, his optics flickering slightly, clearly having exhausted himself getting from the berth to Ratchet's side. "Just hold me…" The Mech's face was burying itself against his shoulder hard, something soft and damp soon beginning to trickle over lime green armour.

Ratchet knew it had been coming, the steady calm of his Bondmate was the one thing that always steadied him, but after a time when the worse was over, First Aid would allow himself to release his emotions into their Bond, allowing the now soothed Ratchet to return the favour. This time things had gone pear-shaped. His digits were sliding up and down that back slowly, cradling that silvery helm against his shoulder, feeling the soft rattle of quiet sobs of fear and relief… mixed in with a thousand other emotions. He was running scans of the little frame, confirming the repairs were top notch, but Aid's connection too it was rather frazzled.

"How about we go home?" Ratchet would tend to his Bondmate, he didn't want to remain here… If he could have he would have taken this little Mech as far as possible away from Medbay and the base… where it was just them… Where they didn't have to worry about anyone bothering either of them… "I'll… request…"

His processors suddenly registered a few messages… his blue optics blinking in surprise that they hadn't triggered his automatic 'wake up' function to bring him out of recharge if his services were needed. One was from Optimus… giving him as long as he needed off his duties… everyone with Medical training would be dragged in to fill a shift… Several more were from Jazz… Ironhide and several other Mechs… leaving offers of… support. He was stunned by it, he was Ratchet, he was meant to be… unbreakable… but he had broken the instant he had seen his Bondmate bleeding out across the floor in Medbay.

The muffled sobs had slowly begun to subside, First Aid slowly calming down under the soft stroke of that hand against his helm, his optics dimming with the first flicker of his systems directing his frame to cycle down into recharge. "I… had some too… I… never realised… how many people care about us…"

"It is… surprising."

"Is it?"

Was it really?

Even though he was tired… something remained with First Aid, something from the… accident, something that deeply troubled him. "You would have followed me."

Ratchet was caught in the power of those optics, knowing that this had been coming…

"Ratchet. You would have followed me." It was not so much a question, but a statement, one that had First Aid pulling away slightly from his Bondmate, lips pressed into a firm line, deeply troubled by the thought.

"Yes."

"No. _No_. Ratchet. You must promise me you wont." He couldn't live with himself if he was going to be the cause of his Bondmate's death, no matter how noble the gesture… Ratchet was vital to the Autobots. There was no finer Medic in all the universe… "Promise me. The Autobots need you."

"Then give me the same promise." Ratchet challenged sharply, catching the flicker of several other impressions through their bond, both of them exposed and unable to hide any reactions. "Promise me, if I'm permanently offlined _you_ won't follow _me_."

"I…"

"See? I can't live without _you_, Aid. Without you… I would crack open and break. I was so close to a breakdown when you saved me. I would have… _I don't know_… Everything was too much and then you came, you comforted me. Held me, chased away the nightmares. Indulged me. Soothed my anger." A hand stroked slowly across those beloved features, memorising each inch of that face, before he was leaning in to press a warm kiss against those lips, finding his salvation there in the love that burned within this Mech. "Gave me back the light, cast out the darkness within my Spark. I'm a better bot 'cause of it."

First Aid had caught these thoughts before, been told a little at times during their time together just how much he was meaning to his Bondmate… but he hadn't realised just how much he had meant… how much of a difference his existence had made to Ratchet.

"Even when people voiced their discontent over me taking such a younger… Bondmate… you stuck by me. You defended me against them… I've never seen you so… And I realised that you wanted this with… me, despite everything."

"How can I… I mean so much?" His optics flickered slightly, gaze lifting upwards to stare into his Bondmate's face, knowing that each of those words was mean and deeply felt. "How… I don't… I don't understand…" Fingers curled around his jaw, drawing his head upwards, Ratchet trying to understand the adorable chaos that was his Bondmate. "Ratchet…"

"Tell me." He encouraged softly.

"I didn't do… all those things… I'm just… I'm just me… I'm a push over… a big pushover that people don't take seriously… The twins proved that… My circuits are glitched badly… I can't…"

"I know." Lips were twitching slightly, sweeping his lover up into his arms, quite intent on getting them as far from Medbay as he could… thoughts of his quarters were fading. So many emotions ran through their Sparks… "Its sweet. Your compassion is not a weakness. Nor is your pacifism. That's why you got me." Ratchet wasn't above using weapons in battle, though they hadn't fought in a battle while they had been bonded… where both of them had been there… "You made a choice and you stuck by it…"

"My Brothers…" First Aid whispered… knowing the issue had yet to be truly addressed… Ratchet had almost completely stolen First Aid away from his fellow Gestalt members. "We'll need to talk to them… we've been putting it off for quite a while…" He had been partially bonded to them… a shared feeling that contained so much. But with the growth of First Aid's Sparkbond with Ratchet, the rest had been pushed out… and he was feeling… more complete for it… "We… need to sort it out…"

"Aid?" He didn't understand…

"I'm considering resigning from the Protectobots… There are those capable of replacing me."

"_No_… Aid…" Had he caused this? Aid would have never… "Please… don't tell me…"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. I'm not a fighter as Defensor… I have to fight. I don't wish to fight… I don't wish to be part of the battle. I… I want to be part of the permanent Medical staff."

"You… my staff?"

"That's right. Didn't you always say… we work better as a team?"

"But…"

"I want that. I want that with you. I will be resigning from the Protectobots. I won't let duty stand in the way of our Bond."

And there was a heavy clatter from behind them, Hot Spot standing in the doorway, watching the pair, a cube of Energon falling from his hand, bouncing away across the floor. The blue and red Mech just stared at his brother, disbelief in those optics. "Aid? You…"

First Aid's blue optics blinked at his brother from an uncovered face, the first time Hot Spot had ever seen the other mech like that. A sad smile touching his lips as he gazed at his brother, knowing that the links between them were deep and important to all, but his Sparkbond to Ratchet had consumed First Aid completely. He was the first of the Gestalt team members to ever do something like that, the first even amongst the other combiner teams to 'cross the lines'... And the results...

It had happened before.

His pacifism had put the team in danger... None had blamed him for it, but the guilt had caught him up. It had been his fault his brothers had gotten hurt. If he was here... The Protectobots would be able to have another warrior, one that would not let them down.

Ratchet was pulling him closer, surprised by the flicker of thoughts that drifted through their bond... he knew that sometimes Aid would not have confidence in himself... but this was different. His hands were rubbing softly against those slender shoulders, sending waves of reassurance through their bond, it hadn't been First Aid's fault. Truthfully it hadn't been.

"I don't believe in fighting. I'm a medic, not a warrior." His voice was soft, repeating the same words that he had said to Swindle so long ago. His decrystallizer cannon was called from subspace, the weapon suddenly being tossed to the floor, skittering across it to rest at Hot Spot's feet. "I understood what you meant Hot Spot, when I last had my doubts. But this time... This time I _can't_."

"I... it doesn't mean you need to leave the Protectobots... Aid, your vital..."

"No, I'm not. Not to Defensor... another can take my place. I've seen it before... and there are those willing and wanting to be within a Gestalt. I..." He was torn, his Spark aching as he buried himself into Ratchet's arms, clinging to the massive frame, holding on for dear life. "The bonds have been fading..." His hand pressed tightly against his chassis, blue optics burning with emotion, startling both of the others. "My bonds to the Protectobots have been fading as the one with Ratchet has been growing." His optics were turning towards his lover, biting his lower lip, he knew that it would have upset Ratchet... to know just what had been happening within him. "Our Bond isn't even at full strength yet."

"Our...?" Dark blue optics flashed wide, he had thought this wonderful Bond was full strength.... but apparently... "Our bond... will grow... even _stronger_?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Primus."

* * *

XD ^^ to the wonders of 'discovering all the weirdness and wonders of bonds!'


	7. Brothers

**Author's Note: **XD WE GET TO MEET THE PROTECTOBOTS!!!!!! XD and wonderful Streetwise XD who will be getting his own story soon too XD ^^ hehehehe. And what is this about Sparklings? XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing XD but the plot. XD

**Please Review^^^^^^^^**

* * *

First Aid sat uncomfortably within the Protectobot's private 'lounge', his pale blue optics glancing around at his four brothers, his denta catching around his lower lip, looking more depressed then ever. His bond was full of worry and reassurance, Ratchet sending him a thousand tiny messages like butterflies sweeping across his Spark. The lime green Medic had almost completely refused to allow First Aid to go without him to see his brothers… But he felt it was best if he did this himself, he loved Ratchet but he needed to make his point on his own. He owed it to his brothers.

Blades was glaring at him, anger roiling in that dark gaze, optics narrowing sharply in a look that spoke of just how betrayed that particular Mech was. Streetwise and Groove were silent and still, the pair just regarding First Aid and waiting until the little Mech spoke. It was the surprised look on Hot Spot's face that did it. Though, Hot Spot had known that Aid had bonded and barely ever come to the lounge anymore… he had understood that the other Mech had fallen in love… but not that that love would be able to overpower the bonds between them.

"Aren't we good enough?" Blades snapped sharply, rotor blades twitching in distress and anger, the 'bad boy' of the team wanting to vent his anger and would have loved to take it out on Ratchet for daring to break up their team. "Aren't we good enough for you, Mr high-and-mighty? You think you're better than us because you're a…"

An empty cube silenced Blades, Streetwise not about to take the crap that the helicopter sometimes spilled, especially not at First Aid. The little Medic was the best of them, one how had put up with their wounds and jokes… 'Wise was just glad to see Aid looking happy. All of them had been caught by surprise when they had learned that First Aid had been accidentally shot by Broadside, the fact of the matter was… None of them had felt it…

They would… they should have. But the decreasing sensitivity in their Gestalt bond in regards to First Aid had been made apparent only when they had been told.

"Shut it, Blades, we both know 'Aid wouldn't ever do that. For once in your existence, pull your 'blades' in and suck it up." Streetwise was turning back towards First Aid, looking at the other Mech with a gentle understanding. Streetwise and he were the closest… the savvy Mech always knowing just how to cheer Aid up when he needed it after a particularly bad mission or a one-sided argument with Blades lashing out at Aid over his pacifism. But Streetwise couldn't help but wish he had something quite like what First Aid had. _What would it be like to… have someone all to yourself, someone that loved you as much as Ratchet did First Aid?_

"You're one to talk, Mr Savvy. You're worse then he is…"

"Quiet." Hot Spot pressed both servos down against the slender Aerial Mech's shoulders, gripping them tightly in an effort to stop this particular line of conversation before it started. "We get your point Blades."

"Let him speak." Aid whispered softly, suddenly aware that Streetwise was just behind him, a warm hand brushing against his shoulder softly, squeezing it in reassurance. They all needed to voice their feelings over what was happening. What would happen if another 'fell in love and bonded'? First Aid was the first to do so, the first to go outside of a Gestalt. What did it mean for the Technobots and Aerialbots? What right did the others have to say over it? What long-term effects did it have to the Gestalt and the natural bonding that came with it?

"What right does he have to force us to break our bonds for the likes of his?" It hurt… in part it did when the bond faded, giving way to an 'emptiness' to what use to have been filled by First Aid's presence. First Aid calmed Blades, the balance between extreme aggression and extreme pacifism balanced each other out. "What right!" Anger burned through the collective… Making even Hot Spot jolt backwards at it… "What right do you have to leave me like this?!" The balance in emotions kept Blades in check, without it the most aggressive of their number was reduced to trying to control it himself, which he generally failed miserably at.

The bond with Streetwise was still the strongest he had with his brothers, an arm wrapped protectively about First Aid's chassis in a brotherly manner, 'Wise blocking the mental blast of fury that was directed at the Medic. "We are not here to control your emotions for you Blades. We are here as equals, a part of something important that balances everything between us. And its First Aid's _**right**_ to want to Bond with another. It's his _**right**_ to withdraw from these Bonds. We may not like it. But it's the right of every Mech and Femme to Sparkbond with whom they wish to. We are allowed our opinions on the matter, but what right do we have to stop it?"

Groove was smiling slightly, regarding Streetwise and First Aid for a long moment from where he had been sitting silently, looking thoughtful. "You always were the voice of wisdom, 'Wise." And the Mech fit the nickname well, the gentle steady presence and strong voice were always the reason why each one of the other Protectobots confided in 'Wise. "And he also has a point… both of them do."

"But the decision is First Aid's. As much, Brother, as I would like you to stay with us… You… you seem happier with him." Hot Spot was letting his large frame sag into a chair, which groaned under his raw mass. He was not a little bot… "I agree with Streetwise, we would be stripping Aid of his rights to something that everyone has a right to. But… the issue remains is… _what happens to the rest of us_ when someone else decides to Bond outside the gestalt?"

First Aid was relieved that at least three of his brothers were with him, understanding why this had happened and still cared for him, but it was the strength of Streetwise that made him feel at least a little better, he didn't want to loose his bond with this brother… 'Wise was… a comfort whenever anything went wrong he knew just what to say.

"I'll look into it… Ratchet and I…"

"Ratchet and you… Hatchet. _That_ piece of glitched up hideous scrap… how can you even _like_…"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!" First Aid shouted suddenly at Blades, servos curled tightly into fists and that visor glowing faintly in anger. "Don't you dare sit there and insult my Bondmate to my face." Aid was suddenly jerking upwards, his face set in a look that could have terrified even Prime. "If you ever, _**EVER**_ say something like that again Blades, I will make you regret those words. I know you don't like my choice. I know you don't like what I'm doing. But don't you dare take it out on Ratchet." Streetwise was trying to calm both Mechs… trying to send his soothing presence through the general bond to the two…

Though he wasn't quite reaching Aid., Ratchet might need to deal with the little Mech, if he could get him back to his Bondmate. The little Protectobot was angry, upset and tired…

"You? Resort to violence? I doubt it."

"Remember what happened to the twins…" Groove added quietly, shoving Blades back down into his seat, clearly not about to let the 'fighter' bot decide to go on the warpath.

Blades stopped, actually shutting his mouth for once, slumping back down into the chair and staring at First Aid for a long moment. "I hate it. I hate that you're with him."

"I'm sorry Blades." The little Medic whispered softly, before shaking his head, knowing that this was breaking up their family a little, but he was letting out a quiet sigh, his shoulders slumping a little, what energy he had draining away a little. "I'm not sorry it happened though. I don't regret being with Ratchet, not for an instant. Maybe someday you'll understand too Blades."

"But… I guess I gotta get use to." Blades muttered reluctantly, his feet kicking down against the base of the chair, looking like a kid that had just been scolded… and he had most likely been by Hot Spot. "Just… be happy, Aid. I ain't like it when you're mad."

A strong arm was coming around First Aid's striped shoulders drawing him in closer to lean against Streetwise's side, the two Mechs looking so much alike with their silvery base paint and sirens, they truly did look the part of Brothers. "I accept your Bond with Ratchet, and I'll do everything I can to see you happy, Brother. Ratchet better take good care of you, or I'll whip his aft. I hope that your choice really does make you happier."

"'Wise." Aid was leaning into that warm side, letting his tired body rest against the familiar warmth and security, grateful that the second most important person in his life was there with him. That… Streetwise did understand his request to leave the Protectobots.

"I accept your resignation, but don't forget you are always welcome here, that you are still our Brother. The Protectobots have your back, First Aid." Hot Spot was bowing his head slightly, it hurt to let First Aid go, to know that he had failed to hold them together, but it happened. Things changed. "I'll speak to Optimus Prime in the morning about the transfer and request for a replacement. You have no need to worry about anything regarding that."

The Protectobot Commander was tipping his head upwards slightly to regard the brilliant azure blue and silver frame of Streetwise, considering him for a long moment too. "And also approve of your request to take up the permanent post as Rodimus Prime's bodyguard. Just don't forget to join us for training…"

" Sir!" Streetwise was startled and an almost shy smile came to those lips, bright pale blue optics widened slightly, unable to believe that Hot Spot had approved his request… "Thankyou… I…"

"No need to thank me, we all need to start acting like a part of the Autobot Army not as a separate entity." Those dark blue optics flickered slightly, the large Mech winking slightly. "I know how important Rodimus Prime's safety is to you 'Wise. I expect to hear good reports from our Second Prime."

Suddenly Streetwise was almost blushing if he could have, flustered, knowing that his… crush on the Autobot Second-In-Command was common knowledge between his brothers.

"Eww! Just… _**EWW!**_" Blades was waving at First Aid and Streetwise, attempting to tell them he wanted them anywhere but there. "Oh **enough** of this… sloppy gooey love business."

"Just wait til you find someone Blades." Groove flashed First Aid a grin, though there was still some reserve there about it, he was supporting First Aid too. "You'll be worse then those two."

"ME! Never!"

"Just wait."

"GROOVE YOU ARE SO WRONG TO EVEN SUGGEST THAT!"

Everyone was laughing again… all the brothers finally accepting the reality that faced them.

"Why don't you take Aid back to Ratchet? I don't think the little Sparkling will get there on his own." Hot Spot mused as his large hand rubbed against First Aid's helm affectionately.

"I'm not a Sparkling… I'm _not_." Aid was pouting badly, but knew that Spotter had a good point… His legs didn't want to keep him up for much longer.

"_**Right**_." Blades snickered. Before receiving another empty Energon cube to the back of the helm curtesy of Groove.

"Come on… Little Brother, let's get you back home before Ratchet decides to come here with a wrench in search of you."

"'Kay…" And he was being led out into the corridor, his systems already cycling down towards recharge, half way there he didn't realise that strong arms were slipping beneath his back and knees and hefting him upwards easily. Streetwise carrying the rather adorable recharging Mech back to Bonded Pair's quarters.

* * *

Ratchet sat on the edge of the empty berth, his shoulders slumped as he listened to the soft music playing in the sitting room, the familiar quiet beat of the particular human song that First Aid loved cycled over and over again. The big Mech was shivering slightly, his entire frame feeling horribly cold without the warmth of those arms about him, the familiar physical warmth that promised so much… He had allowed Hot Spot to take Aid back to the Protectobot lounge to talk to the others, having wanted to go but knew… Aid needed this time… needed to be with his brothers for a time.

He had wanted to listen into the bond… wanted to know… but hadn't pried, but the soft fluttery feeling of the thoughts that touched him made him wonder if the other hadn't fallen into recharge somewhere… he would…

Abruptly he was startled out of his thoughts, the 'doorbell' sounding and he was instantly on his feet, heading for the door, which slipped open when his fingers touched the 'open' switch and there before him was Streetwise holding a recharging First Aid, the little Mech snuggled in against his brother's warm chassis. Ratchet would have thought of this display as a threat to their Bond… should have felt a jolt of jealousy… but none came.

'Wise had always been welcomed, the 'savvy' smiling Mech always seemed to be on the good side of the lime green medic and First Aid adored this big brother. Ratchet couldn't help but smile slightly, when First Aid was being offered out to him, the Medic instantly lifting the tiger stripped little Mech cradling him tightly to him.

"Thankyou." Ratchet whispered softly, his head dipping in to press soft kisses against the warm helm, cradling Aid just a touch closer, delighted when the little Mech snuggled closer to him, the softest whisper of his name escaping those lips. "Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks for the offer, Ratch, maybe next time. I… I got to get back…" Those bright pale blue optics flickered slightly and he looked rather embarrassed by his own stuttering. "Sir requested my presence for a late night tour of the Base and the surrounding facilities."

"Ah…" Ratchet was smiling softly and nodding, though wondering exactly was going on within the blue and silver Bot's processors. Considering it was Streetwise and was in regards to Rodimus Prime, he didn't ask… though he would have to try to pry a few answers out of Aid sometime in interest. "Don't let me hold you up. Night 'Wise. And thankyou for watching out for him."

A self-confident grin flashed on that face that looked so much like First Aid it made Ratchet do a double take for a moment. "Always will, he's my little Brother, even if they say our bonds are fadin' with Aid… I swear mine hasn't."

"I'm glad."

"So am I. I mean, I care about Hot Spot, Groove and Blades but… Aid and I. Its real brothers." A servo lightly tapped against his chestplate over his Spark. "Everything's fine with the others, Hot Spots accepted his resignation, will talk to Prime in the morning over it. Just look after my Brother's Spark well Ratchet. He really does love you. If you ever need anything Ratchet, I'm here for you too. We're family, you know?"

The Medic was unable to help the smile widening slightly on his lips, glad to hear it from Streetwise, glad to know that everything had gone well. Glad to know that they both had someone there for them. "You have no idea how much hearing you say that means to me."

"Hey," A silvery hand curled against Ratchet's shoulder and squeezed. "What are brothers-in-bonds for?" He grinned.

And Ratchet couldn't help a short laugh at that one, before he was watching Streetwise head down the corridor, hoping that one day that mech would find as much happiness as he had found. The police Car's doorwings raised and 'flapping' at the mech moved, showing just how happy Streetwise was…

* * *

Something was tickling his antenna, Ratchet shifted slightly, head turning slightly away from the contact only to have whatever it was follow it, sliding down about the tip, something hot and warm sliding across… And he was slowly waking with his systems already half overheating, his casing open and… oh Primus…

They were merged…

The heat coiled through him more fiercely as he could sense the bemused chuckle across their bond, he had woke up like this before… sometime… Primus it felt good… A moan escaped him as his head pressed back a little more sharply into the pillow beneath him, arching upwards into the contact, his hands coming up to stroke across the slender back that arched into the contact before pressed more firmly down against his frame.

Hands were stroking his frame, one was buried in his codpiece, curling around wires, stroking slowly… and all thought vanished in a blinding rush of heat… coming straight from recharge into overload in such a manner, his voice crying out roughly as he plunged over that edge to the sound of bemused, loving laughter and a low whispered sound of his name. He didn't know anything for long blissful moments in that raw lovely ecstasy that filled him, before he was slowly beginning to work out what was going on…

That… had to be the most pleasant way to be woken up…

A low moan escaped him as he felt the touch of his lover's own overload, the few moments of stillness and the sound of his own name before the hands were slowly and were just stroking softly… The weight settling more firmly across his body, rocking slightly against him as the pleasure coiled and flowed across them…

"Aid…"

"Morning, Ratch." The reply was a happy one, filled with a little more energy than the day before.

Ratchet's arms were tightening around the little body as he felt it snuggling in just a little closer against his own. "That… is definitely the best way to wake up from recharge…"

A pleased, rather delighted sound escaped First Aid as they indulged in a 'long merge', Ratchet certain that his installed 'blocker' was working perfectly, preventing any 'accidental Sparkings' from taking place. "Does this mean I can wake you up like this more often?"

"Slag yes."

"Good… I like doing this…" He mused softly, before letting his head rest against the warm chassis just beneath his Bondmate's chin. The pair of them content to remain like that until… they didn't have duty shift… either of them… He could easily spend half a human day like that, the slow gentle brush of their Sparks half weaving together in a gentle Merge was too much to give up quickly.

"Ratchet…"

The sound of his name and the tone of voice startled him for a moment and he was glancing down at his beautiful Bondmate, trying to work out what had made First Aid feel so nervous… "What's on your processors, my Love?" He couldn't help but indulge in the endearment, feeling the striped Mech melt helplessly at it.

"I wanted… I wanted to know what you think about Sparklings…"

Now that made him blink. Where had this come from?

"What about them, Aid?"

"Do you like them?"

Ratchet considered his answer carefully and his own previous desires concerning Sparklings. He had always wanted them, had always desired to have one, to feel the life of one growing… either be it in his own chassis or in his partner's… But none in his previous relationships had ever desired them, and the poor medic had been left feeling jealous and envious of every Mech and Femme he gave the good news to. And the news that his Spark had stopped cycling, that the ebb and flow of 'preparation' cycles for the production of a Sparkling bud within his Spark had stopped. He had been devastated to know he couldn't have one on his own…

First Aid caught the impressions, those bright pale blue optics gazing up at Ratchet for a long moment, understanding in his optics. Warm fingers were stroking against Ratchet's cheek softly, a soft kiss being pressed against those lips softly.

"Would… you want them, Aid? I…"

"Yes."

Ratchet blinked again, surprised at the instant answer he received to his question. "Do…"

"One day. I promise."

One day… one day… they would have a Sparkling of their own… It wouldn't be soon… from the way Aid had spoken… But the promise made his Spark leap in delight. First Aid gave him everything… Everything he had ever wanted and he didn't know what to say… So caught up in his delight… He didn't realise his 'blocker' was being tampered with… Slender fingers tugging out one of the transistor coils, rendering it effectively useless.

"One day, when the war is over… It'll be the right time for us." Ratchet knew the war was going to be a long one… but the promise of it…

First Aid had _other_ ideas.

Ratchet might not be cycling.

But First Aid was.

* * *

**XD Sneaky little Aid XD** Please review XD


	8. Blessings

**Author's Note: **XD I couldn't help it but I wanted to have a little Optimus moment (sorry its so short! I'm sooooooo sleepy!). XD Mr Autobot Leader XD and his reaction to First Aid's desire for a Sparkling. XD Next chapter should be sooooooon!!!!! XD Ratchet finding out that he's going to be a 'father' XD oooooh boy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing XD

**PLEASE REVIEW^^**

* * *

He was late.

First Aid had sprinted into Medbay, bounced right into the back of Optimus Prime and ending up almost on his aft if the large Mech hadn't caught him by the arm gently, drawing him back up slightly, easily balancing him. The large Mech was blinking once as he regarded Aid for a long moment, concern written across his features as he regarded the younger smaller half of the 'Medical Miracle'. Prime had heard reports of the improved conditions and startling performance from several of his men who had gone in for repairs expecting a top notch job but ended up feeling like they had just gotten the best upgrade of their life. The pair was formidable in both skills and working together, he had instantly approved the transfer, even though he had been hesitant to put Defensor out of commission, the Decepticons had been quiet… and it was for the best that he had allowed the request to be fulfilled.

"I apologise, Sir. I…"

"No need to worry about that. I am…" Blue optics glanced around slightly reassuring himself that he hadn't been noticed entering Medbay voluntarily. "In need of minor repairs and your duty shift schedules show that Ratchet is not on duty this morning…"

So that was it? First Aid couldn't help but smile slightly, Prime had made sure that it was First Aid on duty and Ratchet had had a very late shift the night before, ensuring that the lime green medic would be deep in recharge long before Prime went to Medbay. "He's deep in recharge." The little Mech smiled softly at the sleepy programs and other memory files that blurred across the back of his processors, Ratchet was definitely asleep… and the reason why he had been late. Those arms had refused to let him go, considering they had spent most of the night locked in a deep Merge, even drifting into recharge like that… Ratchet had become more open to the prolonged contact, both of them finding it far more satisfying then a lot of other things. "Dreaming of new ways to weld a few different things together…"

"Would you?" A hand waved lightly towards one shoulder, the big mech shifting slightly before following the direction to sit down on one of the larger berths out of sight of the main doors giving him a little privacy.

Aid was beginning work on several minor glitches before beginning the clearly massive task of overhauling several of Prime's badly fragmented systems that clearly showed that the Prime had been avoiding coming to Medbay for any reason, unless forcibly dragged here by Ratchet or one of the others…

"This…" A finger pressed only lightly against one spinal plate and the giant blue and red chassis twitched sharply, pain flaring through his systems. "Is not something to be ignored or put off just because you would rather avoid my Bondmate." A frown touched his lips slightly, clearly not impressed and making it clear he wouldn't be covering for the Prime if this happened again. "I want you back here at least once an orn for a check up."

"That is not necessary I assure…"

"Every orn or I _will_ tell Ratchet and just let him deal with you."

Prime froze, glancing at the Medic who was clearly 'blackmailing' him into doing as he was told. Ratchet seemed to have rubbed off on First Aid in the most unexpected ways. "Understood."

"Good…"

The big Mech was watching the little Medic work, noting the slight almost pale tinge to the Medic's features, the slight uncomfortable shift of the small body. He could have sworn… First Aid almost looked… green around the seams.

"Are you well?"

That visored face turned towards Optimus with a reassuring smile, though it faltered after a moment. "Nothing a little…" Suddenly the 'pale green' look went to a 'bright fluorescent green' of ill heath. A hand suddenly went to his lips, covering them suddenly clearly having the sudden and irrepressible urge to get rid of everything that was in his tanks.

First Aid was suddenly bolting for the cleanser, ducking through Ratchet's office and through a hidden door, which slipped open at his approach. Soon enough he was leaning over the cleanser, purging up everything he had attempted to have for his morning meal, barely processed Energon slipped from between his lips. The little Mech coughing roughly as he choked for a moment, his head dipping forwards the waves of 'nausea' running through him as he had everything in his tanks come up… clearly not agreeing with his systems.

There was suddenly a pair of strong hands steadying his shoulders, supporting him gently, Optimus Prime not quite knowing what to make of the sudden and rather abrupt bout of sickness from the little Mech who was gasping to get air into heated systems. "I'll call Ratchet…"

"No…" First Aid whispered softly, catching at the brightly flamed coloured armour, attempting to prevent the Prime from waking his Bondmate. He didn't want Ratchet to worry, the other having been so troubled over his recovery… a batch of bad Energon was probably the cause… "Please. Its just a bad batch of Energon… you know how they sometimes pop up… us having human processed…"

"First Aid." The Prime was attempting to change the little Mech's mind with a shift in tone.

"Please. He needs his recharge…"

"If you are certain."

The little Mech was nodding slightly, leaning back into those hands, grateful for them for a moment before straightening a little. "I… Its too early to be…" Shaking his head slightly, he was certain… certain that it couldn't be…

"First Aid?" The Prime questioned, supporting the little Medic as he was slowly getting to his feet, swaying unsteadily on them, worrying the Prime a little more. Something was wrong…

"I'm… I'm trying to carry."

Optimus froze again, staring down at the tiger-stripped little Mech before him, he couldn't help the surprise that flickered across his features. How long had it been since he had seen the last Sparkling? Had it been since Bumblebee had progressed into his final frame? With the AllSpark gone, the old fashion way of creating Mechs and Femmes was the only method available… but it was rare that anyone would wish to carry in such a fashion. But here First Aid was, clearly looking uncertain over the idea.

"Are you certain you don't wish me to contact Ratchet?"

"Yes." Aid stared up at the Prime, fingers twitching slightly, looking highly embarrassed and clearly caught at something. "I… he doesn't know… I'm receptive… or that I've disabled his 'Blocker's' effectiveness. I… need to know I'm carrying first… I won't dash his hopes… I wont…"

A large hand was lightly rubbing against spinal plating, attempting to comfort First Aid as best he could, knowing that someone else would most likely be better at this than him. But he had a fondness for the little Mech, First Aid had a way of cheering up the Spark and making you realise there was still so much good out there.

"I've cycled five times in the past three orns…" His systems had delighted in the notion of carrying a Sparkling and somehow his systems had adjusted to cycle faster through from 'non-receptive' to 'receptive', "I've… had little success…" He had become a touch depressed that he had yet to get a good Sparking… He had begun pleading for Ratchet to indulge him in long merges… something the other Mech enjoyed but was surprised by how often First Aid came to him… "I… I want us to have a Sparkling…" A hand pressed against his chassis lightly, fingers spreading over his armour resting above his Spark casing, indicating just how much it meant to them. Ratchet craved one so badly… First Aid wanted to be able to have something special… something that was truly theirs to show the world how much they loved each other. He wanted something to hold in his arms and know…

"Maybe this is a positive sign then?"

That visor lifted to regard the Prime. Maybe it was? Maybe his systems were telling him to switch to Medical grade Energon, which was easier to stomach for carriers. "Maybe… maybe your right!" A smile blazed across his beautiful face as he looked up at Optimus. It could mean a very good thing indeed. Maybe it meant his frame was preparing itself… "Thankyou."

"I hope you will… have luck in the future. Though maybe you should consider speaking to Ratchet on the matter…"

"No… I… want… need to be sure…"

"It is your decision. But at least consider approaching Wheeljack about it, I'm certain he could assist you in any required scans you might need."

"Thankyou Sir, for your suggestion I will consider it."

"I wish you the best of luck and a shorter wait. I am most happy to hear you are trying, I would like to be told as soon as you are certain…"

First Aid was smiling as they were both heading back out into the Medbay, First Aid returning to his chirpy shelf, looking just a little more secure now that he seemed to have the Autobot Leader's approval. "The moment I know for certain."

* * *

**Gotta love Optimus XD**


	9. Beloved

**Author's note: **YEP!!! XD PREGGERS MOMENT AWAITS! XD I am accepting suggestions for names XD for the Sparklings ^^ please REVIEW^^ XD moody Aid in future chapters XD possible Moody Ratchet too (could you imagine shared programing through the bond?)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Sparklings xD I LOVE THEM!!!

* * *

Ratchet had been busy.

Too busy to question why his Bondmate had switched out their usual Energon for their morning refuelling, the slightly sweeter, metal-rich medical-grade Energon. All First Aid had received at that one had been a quirked optical ridge and a 'you trying to tell me I'm not refuelling right' look?

The purges had come less frequently with anti-nausea injections and the use of Medical-grade, but still almost like clockwork his tanks had rebelled just before first shift began. Trying to avoid Ratchet's concern and him finding out had been more difficult, it was like trying to hide Ultra Magnus in a very flat paddock, but again the number of patients that they had had was enough that Aid had been able to dampen the bond and go for the cleanser…

Ratchet had been more than willing to allow an 'all night' Merge during the most receptive part of First Aid's cycle, the Medic being too tired to do anything else by sprawl out on their berth, Aid cradled into the curve of his frame. A hand stroking apologetically down his spinal plates, looking almost forlorn that he hadn't been able to do more… They were both tired and worked of their feet with the recent bouts of 'training' going on between the Autobots and the Humans.

But First Aid had hoped that the long exposure between them, though not passionate, but still powerful had been enough. His purging had become a little more frequent and he was desperately hoping that if their had been proto-Sparks during his receptive stage that they had taken. He didn't want to loose any… he couldn't bear the thought that even more potential life may be lost…

It was the oddest day when he had landed himself into a rather peculiar position. Optimus Prime had decided that the humans needed a crash course in basic Transformers reproduction after several rather awkward questions had been asked of both Ironhide (by curtesy of William Lennox) and Rodimus Prime (by several officers that had decided 'going to the top' was better to get your questions answered).

Several of the first group that had been sat down in the 'lecture' room on base had been extremely surprised when First Aid had revealed several facts about Transformers that most were not expecting. It had become common and accepted knowledge that there was no perceived 'social issues' with the three types of mated pairings possible for transformers. It was far more common for Mechs to be together than others suspected, it was actually the most common as there was in general a greater number of 'boys' then 'girls' in Autobot ranks.

It was possible for both Femmes and Mechs to carry.

When it had come to the issue of 'do you guys get morning sickness?'

First Aid had given Optimus Prime, who had been watching curiosity the entire time with a look. The Medic knew very well that he did get 'morning sickness' but that it could mean only that his body his frame was reconfiguring to match the needs of any future Sparkling. The fact that poor Aid looked slightly 'green around the gills' had just made it even more hilarious.

Explaining the fact that only Femmes produced Sparkling first frames, while Mechs built them was a little more difficult, the concept was difficult to explain… But he had brought up images of his own earlier scans to explain the changes in their Spark casings… The way Sparklings grew within and fed off the Carrier's Spark to grow and how long merges both produced and nourished the Sparkling, by the other Mech providing the additional energy needed to help the Sparkling develop. That it was a 'shared' responsibility.

Also the fact that this was a 'Bonded' Medic encouraged even more questions about what Bonds were, how they formed… what effects they had. A thousand and one questions… some almost too awkward to answer, though Optimus was glad it wasn't Ratchet that had been cornered with the 'explanation' job.

"So… you mean, he's in your head?"

One of the younger officers asked, trying to get his head around the idea.

"In my head? Oh… Yes, Ratchet does have access to my primary data tracks and also my current 'thoughts' if you will." His Bondmate was bemused, Ratchet had been since the start, the Medic finding First Aid's embarrassment amusing and chuckling at someone of the rather stupid questions asked like 'do you have a penis?' or 'is it really true flyers are horny?'.

"Isn't that like giving up your free will and everything? Can't he just mess around in there? I mean he could see everything and…"

"It is a loss of 'privacy' in the terms you have indicated to me, but Ratchet respects my privacy and as I do his, we share most of our thoughts but one is quite capable of 'hiding' something if necessary or 'tuning' down the strength of the Bond if one needs privacy or to reduce the levels of pain or distress that travel along the Bond. It is a two way link, one that is unfortunately rare even amongst we Autobots, though we may loose our Privacy, we gain so much more."

'_I gained you. I gained the most beautiful and wonderful Bondmate in the universe. Anything I lost was not worth thinking about when I gained your love, your gentle presence within my Spark. You are my salvation…'_

First Aid had frozen for a moment, just a slightly far off look in those optics before he was jerking back into reality. Suddenly realising that Ratchet was standing at the back of the Lecture room, a smile on those lips, clearly delighted by the thoroughly 'melted' look on Aid's features at his words.

"Ratchet."

'_I haven't been here long, I just needed to see you.' _

'_Missed you.'_

"I missed you as well."

Optimus was bemused. The looks on the humans' faces as they were allowed to witness one of rather odd 'moments' between the two Bondmates, who were demonstrating the 'I'm speaking to him internally' aspect of the Bond.

'_It was difficult to keep a straight face with you making such comments… You giving 'witty' answers almost had me saying them.'_ First Aid scolded softly, the touch of a pout resting on those lips as Ratchet was instantly coming towards him. A flash of images from the almost stumbling answers he had given were flashed at Ratchet. _'Next time I'll tell Optimus you want to give the talk since you know all the answers.' _

'_You wouldn't…'_

"I _would_." First Aid looked slightly defiant, chin coming up and suddenly found himself being wrapped up in strong arms, drawn against the lime green chassis and any defiance melted instantly at the physical contact. His frame instantly snuggling in, head dropping against a warm shoulder, almost purring with delight, he loved it when Ratchet indulged him.

"What just happened?" Someone was waving a hand, clearly wanting to understand what in the Pit had just been going on between the two Medics.

"A 'them' moment." Prime mused softly, pushing himself from the wall and regarding the pair for a long moment, surprised at how openly affectionate Ratchet was in public.

"Them?"

"They talk privately through the Bond and sometimes answer verbally… We do not try to understand either. Just never get caught in one… their both quite… 'teasing' and attempt to be 'witty'…"

A general murmur of agreement passed between the humans as they watched the pair in curiosity.

"HEY! Lovebots!"

Ratchet and First Aid suddenly blinked, their heads turning to regard the human that had spoken to them.

"Which one of you is like… the 'girl' in the relationship? Which one of you two would get pregnant?"

_Girl? Oh… the 'Submissive'._

Ratchet suddenly turned away, his grip on First Aid tightening slightly, his cheek resting against the top of the warm silvery helm, clearly trying to keep down the feeling of…

"It is not necessarily based on size or 'girliness' that a Mech would decide to become the carrier. It depends upon the desires of the pair, the receptiveness and whether one is 'cycling'." His arms curled protectively about his Bondmate, rubbing a soft hand against the green armour, concern flickering across his features. _'Ratchet… I can… tell him to not ask that again… Ratch…' _

'_Its… okay… I just…' _The emotion was the best way to explain the feeling, the wave of disappointment in himself, a touch of self-loathing that he would be unable to provide First Aid with Sparklings… that he… _'I don't want to disappoint you… I know you said… but… I…'_ The big Mech was trembling hard, unable to hold in the emotions that suddenly came to the surface, he didn't want to disappoint First Aid… but this was a failing on his part.

All of the humans stared on in shock. Ratchet had never… Ratchet was always the 'grumpy old mech' who threw wrenches and had emotion plating that could rival Ironhide's.

"You haven't ever disappointed me, Ratchet. Not once. Not ever! This… this is not your fault." Strong arms were reaching out to wrap tightly about those shoulders, pulling Ratchet into a deep loving kiss, cradling the Mech's helm against his own. Waves of love and reassurance were passed through their bond, flooding Ratchet's processors, driving away all the pain, First Aid reassuring Ratchet that everything was well, that he had not once considered it an issue if he was the only one that could carry for them. "_Love_. Love, you are all I need and if we don't have Sparklings then I accept that. I love you."

Neither seemed to care what the humans thought of them, but all of the humans realised that such a question should not be asked without careful thought. There were Mechs unable to carry, ones that desperately wished to do so… but either battle damage, unsuitability of frame or Spark could prevent one from carrying.

"Aid." Ratchet choked out, his frame sagging into those arms, burying himself against First Aid's smaller frame, letting out the emotions that had been building up for so long. The action answering the question, 'Do Transformers cry?'.

'_I'm here, I'm here my Beloved.'_ And he was drawing his Bondmate's Spark into the security of their Bond, coiling mentally about it, caressing it softly, soothing away the pain, knowing that this was going to be around base in no time… But he would hit anyone with one of Ratchet's favourite wrenches if they dared make any crack about it. _'Let it all out… that's it… that's it…'_ Fingers were sweeping over the warm helm and down across shuddering shoulders, showing the humans exactly why Autobots weren't 'mere machines'.

Optimus Prime was watching on, nodding ever so slightly, finally and completely accepting the Bond between the two Medics, this was evidence enough to him of just how much good it was going for the two Mechs. Ratchet was in good hands, the pair of them so in tune that he couldn't say he'd ever seen such love before. It was humbling in its own way.

"Now you understand… the power of a Bond."

* * *

The sudden jolt of sensation across his chassis brought him quickly out of recharge, a servo instantly pressing against his chestplate, rubbing lightly at the armour, optics blinking slightly as he sat up on the couch, having surprised himself with actually going offline right then and there the moment he had sat down. His optic ridges pressed together in confusion, before rubbing at the odd feeling of 'butterflies' fluttering their wings within his Spark casing. And suddenly his hand pressed more firmly against his chassis, trying to…

He had to see Wheeljack…

'_First Aid to Wheeljack…' _

'_Oh, hey there Aid, what can I do for you?'_

'_Would you mind… giving me a hand in Medbay?'_ Flushing badly, he was heading out the door, even though his tanks were rebelling wildly against the thought of moving, but the feeling of 'butterflies' only seemed to be growing, teasing every sensor he had, filling him with such a hopeful jolt, a rather sleepy Ratchet was sending out a confused question mark of recharging thought at him.

'_Certainly. I will be there in a few breems.'_

'_Thankyou!'_

And he cut the link as he sprinted down the corridor, an arm wrapped about his own tanks, feeling… the crazy dizzying wash of hopefulness spring up within him. Maybe… just maybe…

And soon First Aid was entering Medbay, trying to be as quiet as possible before he realised Ratchet had fallen into recharge on the spare cot in his office, clearly having been caught up in First Aid's own 'blissful slumbers', thankfully the other Mech remained quite happily in recharge as the little Medic was letting the door slide tinting the windows on the office…

Soon enough he was setting up the scanning equipment, running through his own previous scans stored carefully in his own private database, the last thing he needed was his Bondmate realising he was doing frequent check ups. First Aid was trying to hold down his excitement, knowing that if he was wrong… he wouldn't be… but he couldn't be wrong could he? He had butterflies filling his casing. He'd… followed all the right steps, done all the necessary scans… confirmed them with the database…

Soon enough the primarily white frame of Wheeljack stepped through the doorway, head twisting from side to side, clearly confused as to why there was only First Aid… It was rare that the young Medic would request his skills… but he was honoured by it.

"Thankyou for coming 'Jack… I know you're busy… but…"

"No need to thank me, I'm happy to help." The Engineer was approaching where the little Mech was hoping up onto one of the berths imputing the last sequence for the scan, it took two to do it… he couldn't see the displays from where he was sitting… and he wanted a professional opinion. "I…" Optics flickered towards the office, before staring down at the floor for a moment, clearly having done something without Ratchet's knowledge. "I… need you to run a scan."

"Of course, but wouldn't…" A finger gestured towards the door.

"No… I need to know first for certain before I tell Ratchet. I can't risk being wrong." Knowing that he was carrying for certain would mean no guilt on Ratchet's part… no pain if he was wrong… the hope within his Bondmate that one day they would have Sparklings… just not that they would be… this soon.

Wheeljack nodded slightly before coming around to glance over the settings for the scanner program, bringing up the previous records and froze. His blue optics lifted to stare at First Aid, looking at the other Mech in surprise. "You… Aid… you?"

"Yes. I've been attempting to. But… only recently has the result being so… positive." A servo pressed against his chassis again, stroking softly over it, feeling the butterflies respond… the faint feeling of something… that he couldn't quite name. It was such a warm feeling, a sweet… blissful touch of… something besides his Bond… Filling up his chassis and his frame with heat and delight.

"Does Ratchet know? Have you spoken to him… about…?"

"We've discussed the matter several times, he is keen to have them but I have argued for it to be 'later'… I know it is unfair of me… But I wished… to protect him. Knowing that I might and then loosing it, it would kill him. I need to know for _certain_ before I say something…"

"I'm touched that you would call me."

"We both trust you, Wheeljack. I trust you."

Before First Aid was carefully tugging free several armour plates, setting them aside, exposing his Spark casing, he trusted the other Mech when he was in such a state. Wheeljack was imputing several commands and Aid's entire frame was suddenly tingling as the scans were beginning to wash over the small Medic's frame, the warm hum filling the air as the machinery was sweeping up and around… rotating to get a good three dimensional scan.

Jack was glancing up at First Aid, a small smile touching his lips, "Very promising."

First Aid was almost bouncing, his legs swinging back and forth slightly, gazing down at his own chassis.

"Visual inspection?"

"Yes please!" He tried to quiet himself, the casing instantly sliding back, Wheeljack coming in closer with a hand held scanner to be able to image deep into the casing, sometimes Sparklings were known to settle in behind the carrier's Spark, hiding themselves or even hiding within the outer shell of the Spark.

Jack's blue optics were widening slowly, his head ducking down seeing…

Not one…

But two tiny little Sparklings curled in close against First Aid's Spark, both pulsing a healthy blue-white, before trying to hide themselves back behind the Mech's Spark, clearly shying at the visual inspection. Jack could have easily burst into tears at the wonderful sight so happy for the Bonded pair. How long had it been since he had seen Sparklings? So long… too long.

"Jack… please?"

"It's a definite confirmation."

"Is it… Is it healthy?"

"They are a prime example of Orn old Sparklings."

First Aid was almost crying, before realising… "_They?_ You mean…?"

"Twins. Both strong and of equal size."

"_Twins?_" And First Aid was sobbing softly, his entire frame shaking with joy and laughter… such irony! He was carrying! Not one, but two! Healthy, loved Sparklings that were growing within his casing.

"Twins. I can't wait to see the look on Ratchet's face when he…"

Suddenly both became aware of the sleepy frame leaning against the doorframe, blue optics blinking slightly once, clearly trying to understand what was going on. "What's this about twins?" The large lime green Medic was stretching slightly, before stopping sharply as he realised that it was First Aid on the berth… Wheeljack holding a small scanner, the primary scanning array humming with energy. A deeply worried look suddenly crossing Ratchet's facial plates, instantly hurrying towards the pair, questioning Aid through their bond.... "They… Aid? What happened? I'll bash the Sparks out of those twins if they so much as…"

"Calm down Ratchet!" Wheeljack was waving madly at the larger Mech who was clearly not listening to either of them. "Everything is good… or in this case, 'even better'. And it's not the twins you're thinking about…"

Before Aid could get anything out Ratchet had snatched up the hand scanner, glancing over the readings… before his optics suddenly lifted to stare into the familiar Spark casing. Being greeted almost ecstatically by the Sparkling which responded to the closeness of their 'other' Creator, two tiny lives burned all the brighter to see Ratchet, their tiny tendrils coiled through First Aid's own Spark feeding from it, flashing brightly at Ratchet in welcome and love.

The scanner clattered to the floor. A green jaw dropping open as he stared at the two Sparklings, a hand instantly reaching out, in shock as his fingertips brushed ever so softly over the pulsing Sparklings, which were nuzzling up against the fingers, sending another 'butterfly' feeling through First Aid at the contact.

'_Aid? You…'_

Dark blue optics went wide.

Processors hitting a dead stop at the simple statement. 'There are Sparklings in my Bondmate's casing.'

Shock set in.

And Ratchet went down faster then a ton of bricks, his entire frame thumping too the floor offline in raw shock. His expression one of wonder and pure surprise, those optics were grey. Wheeljack had not been fast enough to catch him.

"Well… that went well." Wheeljack mused.

"RATCHET!" The casing was sliding shut and the little Medic was diving for his Bondmate, arms scooping up the strong shoulders and helm, cradling them against his chassis as he was rocking the green Medic, hoping to somehow bring him around.

It took quite a few breems for the Mech to stir, optics flickering on dimly as he stared up at First Aid in hope, a desperate pleading hope that what he had seen… An arm wrapped tightly about the slender waist of the smaller Mech, pulling him closer as an audio was pressed against his Spark casing, listening to the three pulses within… Tears slowly forming in his optics, unable to help the wave of joy and surprise…

"Aid… you…"

"I've been trying since we first talked about it."

"That… that's why you asked for it so much? Not that… I'm complaining… but… and the med-grade… that was for you? You… should have…"

"I needed to be sure. I needed to be sure that I was carrying." The visor was sliding upwards, revealing First Aid's face as he was speaking to his Bondmate. 'I know how much it meant to you, I didn't want…'

"Thankyou!" And Aid suddenly found himself being cuddled tightly, strong arms wrapping about him as he was pulled down into a warm lap, snuggling him completely, Ratchet couldn't stay mad… could stay anything other than extremely happy. _'Just… don't do that again, okay? I need to know you are well… I need… you… you and the Sparklings are everything to me… I couldn't bare to loose you again.'_

"I promise, no more secrets."

"But twins?" Ratchet couldn't help the soft groan that escaped him, optics flickering at the thought, he would never live this one down… He loved both of those brilliant new presences that fluttered along the bond between them, suddenly feeling them so clearly now he knew to look for them.

"The irony… hasn't escaped me either."

"They're Mech's too."

"Oh… _**Slag**_…"

* * *

XD review XD hehehehe


	10. Break

**Author's Note: **XD Okay^^ this is going to put a little bit of stain on their relationship XD but heeeeeeeeeeeey XD Makeup 'Facing is going to be interesting! hehe Review^^

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing XD

* * *

Sunstreaker hovered in the doorway, his blue optic peeking around the edge of it, studying the form of First Aid who was leaning against the high rail of the Observation Deck, rumours had been flying. Very interesting rumours about the 'reproduction' talk that First Aid had given, the fact that said Medic was now… the life of the base was making things even stranger. The usually reserved little Medic was chatting to everyone, bright lively.

Something was going on.

Everyone had noticed, they just hadn't said anything. Not with Ratchet following like a bleeding shadow wherever First Aid went. Overprotective and over-geared… No one wanted to get near Ratchet if they had even remotely ticked off First Aid. Pranking either would mean Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be cut into tiny little pieces and atomised within the blink of an eye by either one of the pair. He did not want to spend time in the brig with that paintwork again…

Something was going on and Sunstreaker really, _**really**_ wanted to know what it was.

He had to figure out someway of finding out. But what was left to him? The direct approach? Sunstreaker didn't do subtle well.

Actually he didn't do subtle at all.

Slowly he was approaching the little Medic, being careful to be quiet.

"I can hear you, Sunstreaker." The Medic spoke aloud, his gaze remaining directed towards the distant city, his shoulders slumped slightly, clearly agitated over something but not about to give that information up. It was rare to see First Aid without Ratchet. Maybe that was the problem?

"So what is it?"

That visored head turned towards him, head cocking slightly in question, clearly trying to work out what to make of Sunstreaker. "What is what?"

"Why are you so darned happy all the time? I mean… I get you with Ratchet, right? I get you being 'cheerful' about being with him even more or whatever. But seriously, you glow." A hand gesturing towards the Medic and attempting to indicate the certain 'happiness' factor that remained in place even when First Aid was slightly grumpy after having to deal with the other set of twins on base.

"Glow?" Glancing down at his hands, he was assured that he didn't seem to be 'lighting up' in any other fashion then his armour seemed to glint in the warm sunlight. But a quick scan of the Internet, gave him a sudden understanding about his 'glowing'. "I have good reason to glow."

"What _is_ it?" Sunstreaker questioned again, rocking back on his Stabilisers, lips pressing together firmly, clearly not liking that First Aid knew something important… and wasn't telling.

"Have you ever imagined a miniature Ratchet?"

Sunstreaker shuddered at the thought, optics flickering wildly in distress at even the suggestion of Ratchet having anything to do with a Sparkling. "Never going to happen."

"Have you ever imagined _two_ miniature Ratchets?"

_Two little terrors?_ Both wielding wrenches and coming after him with their creator? The sheer horror of that was incalculable. Twin Ratchets?

His processors glitched rather badly.

_Twins? _

"Imagine two little miniature Ratchets with my inventiveness."

No… no no no no… that was…

"Imagine if they were real." A hand was lightly stroking over the warm chassis before him, a smile touching First Aid's lips as he tipped his head up to give Sunstreaker a warm 'look'. "Imagine if they existed right now…"

"YOU AND RATCHET ARE HAVING TWINS?!"

"Yes."

Sunstreaker stared for a moment, optic ridge twitching helplessly before he froze in realisation, First Aid was carrying. The horror was real. The new pair of Twins was real… Sunstreaker and he were so dead…

First Aid chuckled happily to himself as he stepped over the collapsed frame of Sunstreaker, only giving the Mech a slight glance. "I didn't think you would take it this well." And soon he was off towards Medbay, leaving an offlined Sunstreaker in his wake.

* * *

First Aid was humming quietly to himself, attempting to fill the void that echoed within his own processors, Ratchet was off with Mikaela Banes, the human girl who had come in with several questions for Ratchet. The lime green Medic had been 'told' to take Mikaela to somewhere in the city and give the girl a chance to get to know more members of the Autobot team a little more closely. The girl had taken a liking to Ratchet and especially the hologram that flickered in to life to greet her… the flicker of attraction in the girl's eyes as she looked his Bondmate up and down rubbed him the wrong way.

With a cheerful smile he had convinced his Bondmate that it was a good chance for Ratchet to get some air, they had both been cooped up a little on base, First Aid not minding, but Ratchet needed to stretch his frame and enjoy himself out on the roads. The chance to talk to the human seemed to please Ratchet… First Aid had clamped down on his emotions, shielding them as best he could through the Bond.

He was jealous.

Jealous of the human girl… who sometimes held Ratchet's fascination when he got a chance to ask some interesting questions about human physiology or psychology.

First Aid wasn't meant to get jealous. He was overly compassionate… he was meant to like everyone… but he didn't like the girl. Didn't like…

Suddenly the door hissed open behind him, the Medic blinking slightly as he turned around, a bright smile plastered across his mouthplates, optics narrowing behind his visor as he regarded the human that stood there in the doorway. Not detecting any injury or physical abnormality as he ran a pulmonary scan, he was trying to be friendly and cheer up out of his 'rut', trying to remind himself of Sunstreaker's reaction to the news.

"How can I help you, Liaison Dobson?"

No one liked Liaisons… Especially not this one…

"The development division has a new request for you."

_Request?_ They had made requests before about some files on Transformer physiology, at least they were only provided with the basics and a few 'demonstrations' of certain parts and functions during basic repairs. But the humans had accepted the condition that the Autobots would provide them with information they deemed safe and not harmful in the future. A Mech or two had allowed some of the Scientists to run a few exercises or 'tests' when both parties had been interested.

"In the interest of science and with the permission of Director Theodore Galloway, the US governmentinsists that you supply us with access to 'Sparklings', considering the nature of your race, it should be no difficulty to provide us with a Specimen for…"

"Specimen?" First Aid was jerking back slightly, unable to believe that the man had just referred to Sparklings as something… "You understand what Sparklings are?" Maybe he was misunderstanding the human? That had to be it…

"They are 'undeveloped' robots, the basic form of things like you. What possible excuse can you come up with to denying us access? Denying our request to obtain one of these Sparklings for study… It has been reported there are two. What harm…"

"What harm? What harm!" First Aid was pressing a hand protectively over his chassis, stepping back almost fearfully. None would ever suggest that he… that they would even suggest 'taking' a Sparkling… Optimus would never allow it. There had to be some mistake. "You would take a Sparkling from its creators for experiments? You would…" How could any…

"You are a machine correct? You can simply build another one. There is no need to get emotional over it, I'm certain your Prime or whatever will… agree… It is for the good of humanity that we understand…"

"The good of humanity? What do I care for humanity if they would condone such a thing!"

The Liaison was staring hard at First Aid, clearly unimpressed over the 'little' Mech's behaviour, he knew well that he had approached the right one, the smaller 'stripped' Medic was always far more docile and easier to convince over things. They would get their Sparkling… He didn't understand what the fuss was about, they were machines, they could simply make more. Like machines building more machines… a mechanical process…

"We have a right to one of the Sparklings, you are on our soil at our convenience the least you could do…"

"A right? A right to one of my…?" An arm wrapped tightly about his chassis, protecting the two Sparklings that grew within, this human… wanted to take one of his twins? And the American government condoned this? Condoned this travesty?

"You will release the Sparkling into the care of the science division by the end of the... "

"Get out."

The human stared at the sudden anger that had appeared on the Medic's face, what was the big deal? What did these piles of scrap care for 'little transformers' anyway? "I have Director Galloway's permission to force the issue."

"I said get out! I will not have you come in here and tell me I have to give up one of my Sparklings to the filthy hands some scientist to be an experiment!"

"Not an experiment… a…"

"I don't care what you call it!"

"Just you wait, you'll hear about this." The human stood firm clearly not about to take any 'crap' from the Transformer before him. "I have permission to use force if necessary. Your cooperation is not necessary…"

Galloway had gone to far!

No one could order him to give up his Sparklings. He would… he would protect his Sparklings with his life.

"GET OUT!" He roared, hand scooping up one of the wrenches from the nearby tool tray, flinging it so that it landed with a dangerous clatter against the decking just before the human. "Get out of my Medbay before I don't miss on purpose."

The human took a step backwards, suddenly realising just how much danger he was in. Another step when another tool clattered even closer to him, the human almost lubricating himself with fear as the small Mech was coming towards him a wrench waving dangerously in one hand.

"GET OUT!!!!!!" Aid screamed, charging at the human, angry beyond all reasons that someone would think for a moment he would ever give up one of his offspring to some biological… for any reason. He was furious at everyone, abruptly clamping down around his Bond, effectively ejecting Ratchet from his mind. He was too angry…

The human vanished out the door 'screaming' all the way down the corridor… several Mechs being alerted on the way that he feared for his life… Ironhide and Smokescreen the first to respond to the human's distress, both figuring that Ratchet was on the loose again and needed to be calmed down… It had been quite a while since the last person had run screaming from Medbay, lubricating the floor along the way…

The moment Ironhide stepped into the doorway a wrench was flung with deadly accuracy to clip close to the Mech's audio and slammed into the wall behind him, denting it with a loud hollow ring of metal. Ironhide was staring at the frame of a very pissed off First Aid. He had never seen the little Medic look even more than a little 'angry' when people had insulted Ratchet in front of him. But nothing like the snarling, furious little Mech that stood behind one of the Med berths clutching at his chassis in a attempt to protect something.

"Get out!" Another tool thumped against the wall in warning, Ironhide took a step backwards, something was definitely wrong. "I won't let you take them from me! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NEVER ALLOW THOSE FILTHY HUMANS TO EVER TAKE MY SPARKLINGS FROM ME!"

Ironhide and Smokescreen stared in amazement at the little Medic, both of them caught in the delight of knowing that there were Sparklings… two Sparklings alive and well… here on Earth. The large black Mech had feared with the destruction of the Allspark… it would be impossible for them to reproduce… to have Sparklings of their own…

But this… it was truly wonderful news.

Soon enough the pair of Mechs were being ejected from Medbay in a rain of tools and vicious cursing in Cybertronian, leaving Ironhide to call to call in Rodimus… hoping that the Mech's bodyguard might be able to do something… or even the Prime to calm the furious First Aid.

They too were ejected in quick succession, Streetwise ducking at a hammer flow over his head as the doors closed. He had never seen his brother so angry or hurt before… He had tried to reach through their bond to him but was rejected just as sharply.

Soon enough Optimus was arriving with Ultra Magnus the two Primes staring at each other and ducking slightly as the sound of several more items hitting the closed doors made them wince.

"Liaison Dobson seems to have upset Ratchet…"

Rodimus glanced at the door before stepping clear away from it. "That isn't Ratchet."

"Then… who?" Who would be able to trash medbay like that…

"First Aid." Roddy whispered softly, a hand lightly rubbing over the arm of the Mech beside him, rubbing lightly at the warm armour in an attempt to comfort Streetwise who was distressed over his brother's chaotic emotions.

"You cannot be serious… that cannot…"

The voice was clearer that time, using the most colourful language either Prime had ever heard, some that would even make Ratchet wince.

"He's carrying."

That explained it. Before Prime was suddenly getting a rundown of what had been said to First Aid, the sweetest and most gentle of the Autobots and understood very well why he was so angry. He would be too!

"Have you…"

"Ratchet." Rodimus greeted with a slight hopeful smile, hoping that maybe the lime green Medic would know what to do about First Aid, but…

* * *

Ratchet carefully stepped through the doorway, ducking instantly to avoid the flying wrench that was aimed at him, catching sight of his distressed Bondmate, his Spark aching in his chassis to know that someone had so upset his entire frame twisted with anger that someone had said something… He didn't know what it was… But he wanted nothing more than to catching the little Medic up and cast out all that anger and horror…

But first he had to get close enough.

"Aid." He called softly, shifting slightly and not going after the Medic knowing that if he did he might end up on the wrong end of that wrench himself.

"Go away."

Ratchet was startled by the words as he watched First Aid retreat from Medbay and into Ratchet's office, that head down, shoulders twitching with strong emotions. Ones that he could feel seeping through the grip on their Bond, he was attempting to sooth, offering love and gentle reassurances that everything would be all right but the walls stayed up.

"Aid, please… talk to me."

"Go away!"

Aid was angry with him too. First Aid had never been angry with him… and it made his Spark ache horrible at the sudden realisation. He had done foolish… something he didn't quite know that had added to the sudden feelings ranging through his Spark. What had he done?

Mikaela… He knew he shouldn't indulge the human girl so much, but he thought First Aid had encouraged him to interact with others and a sudden flash of understanding of a little part of why there was such anger turned towards him. First Aid had been jealous over him! But something worse had set the Mech off… Something that made his Spark suddenly dim within his chest knowing that whatever words had been said…

"What happened, Love?" He was slowly approaching the beautiful Mech, knowing that he had to make up everything to First Aid right then or…

"They… they want to take my Sparkling… they… they said they would force me to… give it up."

"What!" Ratchet was stunned. Stunned and horrified and suddenly he was just as angry, someone had said that to First Aid? He… _Primus_! "I would never let anyone take them, I would frag them until there was nothing left…" He would kill whoever had done that… had thought they…

"Go away." Came the soft whisper…

"Aid…"

"Go back to the human girl."

"Aid… please…"

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Why… why weren't… you here?"

* * *

**XD cliffffffffffy XD loool**


	11. Bastard

**Author's Note:** I'm heading on holidays sooooooooon XD so not so many updates! but there will be a some while I'm away XD Promise! and when I get back I'll have so many ideas!!!!!!!!!! XD XD another little cliffy! XDDDDD

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but the Sparklings XD and they ARE SO CUTE!!!!

**Please review^___^  
**

* * *

"_Why… why weren't… you here?"_

Ratchet felt a wash of guilt hit him square in the chassis at those words. His Spark aching sharply at the forlorn sound that escaped his Bondmate, his optics flickering as they dropped to the floor, knowing that he had been leaning hard on their Bond, using it for support and reassurance whenever he needed it. It was harder to get things out of First Aid, all the little Mech's insecurities lurked like imps hovering just beyond his reach, popping up uninvited whenever they pleased.

But the fact was, while he had been indulging his rather rampant curiosity about humans and indulging the girl in an outing together, someone had approached his Bondmate and threatened to take one of their Sparklings from within the small stripped chassis. Ratchet had never experienced First Aid's jealousy before, a flash of emotions that jolted through their bond unchecked and uncontrolled just like that anger.

He didn't know First Aid, his compassionate and gentle Love was even capable of feeling such raw emotions. Their Medbay looked like a bomb had hit it, everything toppled over and knocked to the ground, dent marks ringed the doorway, leaving long scratches in the paintwork. First Aid had one hell of a throwing arm…

For Primus's sake, he was a Medic and he didn't even consider the implications of his Mate carrying… Carrier subroutines were screaming, everything was flying out of control…

"Love, my beautiful Love, forgive me. Please." And Ratchet was sincere, he had neglected his Bondmate emotionally, Aid needed his reassurance. His love… "I love you and only you. I want nothing more than you." Opening his end of the Bond fully, letting all his emotions flood freely into it, trying to wrap up First Aid in as much love and comfort as he could, not pushing to touch him. He would wait and allow First Aid to make his own decision. "I'm sorry for not reassuring you more fully. I did not know that Mikaela troubled you so much. I'll listen more closely… I promise. Please forgive me, my Love, my Bondmate, my all."

There was a soft shiver in those shoulders, the little medic breaking down as a sob of horror escaped him and suddenly he was filling Ratchet's arms, clinging tightly to the big chassis, wrapping himself tightly about the warm body. A wrench clattered to the ground where it had been in one of those small hands, the little body snuggling as close as possible, letting out his disbelief and everything else into their bond, feeling Ratchet's anger and a sudden wave of fury…

And for once First Aid wanted that anger, wanted to know he had a right to be so angry with the humans for saying such things.

"Ratch…"

"I won't ever let that happen. I swear it on my Spark, no human hands will ever be allowed to touch our Sparklings." His strong arms wrapped possessively about the slender frame, tucking the warm helm in beneath his chin. Sometimes Ratchet forgot just how much smaller his little Bondmate was than him, fitting so easily within his arms.

"What if… if Optimus… ordered."

"He wouldn't. There are a lot of others that would prevent that from ever happening, your Brothers, Optimus and Rodimus, Ironhide, Omega and Magnus… there are a lot who would make sure no one would dare take them from us." Ratchet had been amazed the first time First Aid had pointed out just how many of those around them really did care for them. The feeling of Family that came around when Streetwise visited along with a smiling Rodimus in tow, who now even Ratchet was starting to warm up to a little.

"Don't let me go." He whispered desperately, his fingers almost leaving marks on the lime green armour he was gripping Ratchet so hard.

"I won't. I promise, I'm here."

"Love you…"

"As I love you."

Ratchet would get revenge for this callous action. Galloway had gone to far this time.

* * *

Director Theodore Galloway sat at his desk looking rather smug as he glanced over the security videos of the corridor just outside the medbay, he had his proof on just how dangerous the Autobots could be to humans, Dobson had come back badly shaken and almost screaming in fear of any sudden noises. The news had reached him through his various sources had been proven accurate, but indeed the idea of being able to force the issue again before the President on the need to restrain and control this growing threat.

The fact also remained that these robots were… immoral as well… Females of their species had indeed arrived, yet the males acted as if… It was disgusting, especially the fact that it as a _male_ supposedly carrying these 'Sparklings'. How could they do something that unnatural? Even though these machines were just that… machines.

His comm line buzzed sharply, before he was leaning over to push on the answer switch.

"What is it?"

"One of the Autobots requests to discuss a matter with you pertaining to your orders, Sir."

Looking deviously thoughtful, Galloway was attempting to outthink these bloody machines that had tricked him along with that irritating Lennox to get him out of the Plane in the middle of the Middle East… "Tell him I'll be there momentarily."

"… Ah… Yes Sir."

And soon Galloway was walking out across the walkway and coming to meet the intense dark blue gaze of Ratchet, the lime green Mech was calm and collected and there was no wrench in sight. Not that that particularly meant you were safe since the big Mechs had a way of pulling things out of essentially nothing, a thing no one had quite worked out.

"Director Galloway." Ratchet greeted with something that almost appeared to be a smile, nodding slightly in the man's direction. "I would like to discuss the matter you raised with my Bondmate." Fingers were clenching ever so slightly, but he was attempting to appear civil, all he wanted to do was pound the puny little creature into a big squishy mess for _hurting_ his beautiful Bonded.

"Their yours?" Galloway was rubbing his jaw slightly, before disgust flashed across his features, his eyes narrowing on the Mech before him, looking like he had just been served a pile of crap for dinner. "Do you accept the terms of deal?"

"It is not a deal." Ratchet was trying to draw on the calm of his lover, First Aid having settled down enough in their quarters to drifted off into recharge before the large Medic had dared to hunt down the culprit. "It's down right sadistic."

"How is it sadistic? We would not harm the _thing_."

A twitch. A sharp twitch of an optic ridge at the term used to describe one of his Sparklings.

"Just see what makes it tick." Galloway was snickering slightly, lips turning into an almost cruel smile, he hated them… he wanted to lock them up, control them… these Autobots were dangerous, they had wanted him out of the way and he would not let anyone threaten his position. "All of it will be humane."

"You would treat offspring like you treat lab animals? Which too is a barbaric practice." It was Ratchet's turn to show his disgust to the human, jaw locking, denta almost grinding together.

"You think you can judge humans, _automaton_?" Galloway was keen to insult as much as he could, no one was listening… "You are immoral and filthy."

"Immoral _**how**_? We are an open and understanding race over _most_ things."

"You consort with each other. There are females here. How can you… It's _ghastly _and to think you can breed together. Its your plan isn't it?" And he was making his opinion over the gender pairings that seemed to have formed between a number of the 'male' Autobots.

"You find our sexual orientations disgusting?" Ratchet had not thought this human would be blinded by that particular prejudice, humans who had had issues with the relationships between the Autobots had been swiftly removed and given other jobs away from the Transformers. No one would tolerate sexual discrimination, especially some of the Autobots that found human prejudice sickening.

"Filthy bastards, you are a perversions of not only the laws of nature but also over moral codes and standing."

"We do not judge by your standards. Though some prefer a particular gender, none would judge another on it. A significant portion of our race can be identified as 'male', thus it is logical that 'males' would form attachments to one another. Though not capable of producing a fully developed Sparkling like a Femme can… we still can be like any other family unit and have our own Sparklings. What issue _is_ there over gender? Gender is easily definable and the differences are minor. We are all one race, our Sparks draw us to the one we love, it does not judge on whether it happens to be a Femme or a Mech."

"You bastards sicken me trying to condone yourselves! Just you wait…" And Galloway was moving away from the Mech, determined to not allow these machines to justify themselves to him…

"Theodore Galloway, I will not allow you to continue hurting those under my command… you have gone to far this time…"

And a giant hand reached down towards the human…

* * *

**BIG HAND!!!!!! DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!!**


	12. Before

**Author's Note: **XD YAAAAAAAAAAY dumped him! will have more fun with Galloway next chapter. XD OH! and next chapter we get SPARKLINGS! little Tourniquet and Red Cross! hehehe XD

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but the Sparklings!

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"Hello?"

Theodore Galloway stood in the middle of the desert, a large bottle of water and a sunhat sitting in the dust at his feet. He had been dumped there, thrown from within Ratchet, the Medic had dumped him as far from humanly possible from the nearest towns and had fried his phone... both of them...

A swirl of dust twisted around his black shoes. The wind his only companion.

"_If you dare return to Base, I will allow Ratchet to extract whatever he wishes from your flesh. He is not in a good mood... nor is First Aid, nor are the Femmes. Your life will be over. You have been warned."_

"Hello?"

No answer was forth coming from the desert.

* * *

"Where is First Aid?" Ratchet stood before Ironhide, helm tipping to the side and trying to follow the blurry trail that had been left behind when he had found their quarters empty and the strange feeling that some one had been there while he had dumped the human somewhere far...

"Ya migh' want ta... err.... go back ta yahr quarters.... Ratchet. He's alright... I promise..." Ironhide looked at the door of the Rec Room, which had been commandeered by the most interesting of groups.

A frown touched the Medic's features, the last thing he wanted was to be away from his Bondmate, his Spark was still churning knowing what had been threatened... and he stepped past Ironhide and to the door of the Rec Room that slid open abruptly before the black Mech could give a word of warning.

Several sets of fully charged weapons were suddenly pointed in his direction, several angry sets of optics were staring at him, his mouthplates dropped open in surprise as he watched the scene before him. He could barely see the slender frame of his Bondmate between the Femmes that crowded around the half recharging little Mech. Chromia's fingers were stroking softly over the silver helm, clearly wanting to ease the little Mech's frazzled nerves, they all preferred to get repaired by the smaller Medic, all of them having a soft spot for him and his professionalism.

They were also drawn now that there was a confirmation that he was carrying. Sparklings were so rare.... knowing that there was a chance for not only more... but that they could have them on earth delighted them all.

"No Mechs allowed." Chromia barked, bright optics narrowing on Ratchet, clearly not going to make an exception for the likes of him. "Slag off!"

"Excuse me, but I would like to retrieve my Bondmate first..."

"Bad luck, slag off."

Ratchet was not about to take no for an answer when the weapons were all turned towards him, the safeties clicking off. First Aid was indeed well loved by the Autobots, but who could blame them?

The visored head lifted slightly from where it had been resting on Chromia's knee, visor glowing slightly as he was slowly returning to functionality after being out cold like that. Instantly he was gazing at his Bonded, a tired smile coming to his lips, before his helm twisted slightlz to gaze upwards at the hand that touched him like that, a smile coming to his lips at the familiar face of Chromia. "Did... did I fall into recharge again?"

"Yes, but don't you worry, Aid, I won't let anything happen to you." She gave the little Mech a smile, rubbing at that helm again in a surprisingly familiar fashion. "You know you can always come to me whenever you need me."

Ratchet blinked, the familiarity between the pair had surprised him.

"Thanks 'Mia..." First Aid whispered, flushing ever so slightly, before turning to gaze at Ratchet, knowing he had never actually spoken before about any of his other relationships that he had had before be had Bonded with Ratchet. It hadn't been love, but it had been an intense affection between the pair of them and Chromia had actually been First Aid's first lover. The Femme had not been able to resist the littl Medic who had tended to her after a particularly vicious battle back on Cybertron.

And Ratchet felt a sudden jolt of hot jealousy, it was his turn to feel the burn all the way through him. Though he instinctively knew things about First Aid, there was still a lot of the past that neither had talked about and didn't brush over during their Merges or through their Bond. "Aid..."

Arms suddenly opened towards Ratchet, like a Sparkling, a big though tired smile was flashed in his direction. For the life of him, First Aid looked happier, the time amongst the Femmes had apparently.... "Thankyou all... but I _need_ Ratchet."

Weapons dropped but only slightly, allowing the lime green Medic to hurry forwards, instantly dipping and picking up the smaller Mech, feeling those slender legs curl around his waist and cling to him tightly. Possessively, Ratchet was cradling his Bondmate to him, leaning in to drop a soft kiss against those soft lips, claiming them and earning him a happy sound from Aid. _'Slag it... you're mine.'_

Pale blue optics blinked from underneath his visor, head lifting slightly in confusion at that particular statement. "Ratch?"

_'I...'_

_'Is this about 'Mia?'_

That jaw clenched.

"Take me home and we'll talk, Love." With a wave at the Femmes and another gentle thankyou he was soon being carried off towards their quarters again.

* * *

"She was my first." First Aid was settled on the berth, watching Ratchet pacing slowly back and forth before the windows, his lime green frame jerking slightly he moved, clearly trying to keep himself in check. "I patched her up after a rather nasty battle... And well... she was grateful and..." Flushng badly, the little Medic was looking embarrassed over it. "Took me out for a drink and well... thought I was too adorable to leave alone for a while. We've been friends ever since. She worked with my brother in Iacon Security."

"I... don't mean to be so... jealous... but the thought."

"Its nice you know... when you get all possessive." Lips turned upwards in a smile as he rolled over, fingers lightly scratching at his armour plating, feeling glad for the few joor he had spent with the Femmes, he liked being around them... "But Chromia has... someone already... and so you don't need to worry about that. She just gets a little overprotective of me at times."

"I still..."

"You want to know about me?"

Ratchet had read First Aid's transcripts when he had taken on the smaller Medic to complete his training... But there was a lot he still didn't know... which he did wish to know...

"Well, should I start at the beginning? My brothers and I were not made as some would think, we are all naturally brothers, but we were all heavily built and upgraded when they found us perfect for the Gestalt program when the war broke out. Our creators were both part of the Iacon Rescue Forces, I'm second youngest of the lot. Blades has that honour." He mused softly, sitting up a little, before tugging at his armour, dropping it all over the side of the berth, fingers scratching lightly at his casing again, letting it slide open and he actually reached inside, stroking lightly over the Sparkling within with a soft sigh of relief. Grabbing Ratchet's hand and encouraging the Medic to do the same when he drew in closer, gazing down at the two growing Sparklings within the casing, already half the size of First Aid's own Spark. Their constant merges had allowed the two to develop quickly, Ratchet being quite strong at Spark and able to provide energy quite readily to his offspring.

"I was a field Medic with the Rescue Forces, though I did serve for a time in the Medical Corps... and even with the Engineers Guild, I kind of bounced around.... Its where I met Wheeljack and first saw you."

Leaning over to tug open a draw in the table beside the berth, he was dipping a hand in to pull out an holo recorder from within, thumbing it on and revealing a holo of his family before the war. "Some of us had different names back then too..." A finger was gesturing to the soft white and blue Mech who stood to one side of the image with hands resting on the shoulders of a smaller white and red Mech, slender and taller than his current frame, looking a little more carefree. With an easy smile and bright pale blue optics staring at whoever was recording the moment. "That's me and 'Wise. We've always been close... I guess we look a lot more alike in that image, we had the same Carrier."

Ratchet was sitting down beside his Bondmate gazing at the image and noting that the smaller Mech was familiar to him, though he might not have met him in person... he had seen him...

"I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere until I met you. When you said you would complete my Medic's training... I was over the moon as the humans say."

The larger Medic was shuffling closer to his Bondmate, stroking over those Sparklings softly, delighting in the feeling of them pressing up against his touch. He had already begun construction of their first Frames with both First Aid and Wheeljack's help, and he wondered how soon... There was a usual length to carrying, but considering the unexpected growth of both Sparklings....

"Not long now." First Aid whispered softly, sprawling comfortably out onto his back like that, optics dimmed and looking relaxed again. "Maybe an orn or two... and we'll have our Twins..."

"I hope... I want to be a good Creator for them..."

"Ratch, you're the best a Mech could ask for. I'm sorry about before, my emotional balance circuits are glitching up a storm...."

"No... I was being insensitive to your needs...."

"Its 'kay. I love you."

"I love you too, Aid. I couldn't imagine life without you."

* * *

"Hellooooo?"

Still no answer!

No one was going to come to his rescue. No one wanted to.

* * *

**SPARKLINGS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Betrayal

**Author's Note:** I'm badXD I really am. But this little Sparkling came to me in the middle of the night XD the cute little thing just begged to be included. XD And I am quite sure it will throw a rather large spanner in the works!

**Disclaimer:** I own the twins and Codeblue XD

**Please Review^^**

* * *

The tall frames of Hot Shot and Crosswise stood guard over a slender youngling who was only up to the waist of the smaller yellow Hot Shot, a warm hand stroked against the soft grey-blue armour of the tiny helm, reassuring the tiny being that everything would be well. Small hands were curling about the fingers of Crosswise, clearly finding comfort in the presence of the two Mechs who had been looking after him since his mother had left him in their care. Both were extremely fond of the little Youngling who had taken to them like a duck to water, but still he was eager to see his Mother, having been told it was safe enough for him to join her finally on Earth.

"Its alright..." He whispered softly, Hot Shot leaning down to gaze into the bright pale blue optics that lifted upwards to gaze at him, before he was letting out a soft chuckle when he was given a rather adorable smile. This was the only Youngling either had seen since Megatron had started culling any offspring that wasn't turned over to him. Many had feared that they would never have any after the 'birth' of this little one in secret, but with the news of First Aid soon about to go through separation and also of Omega Supreme's offspring, it had brought hope to so many who had been wanting and longing for one of their own.

"Is... Is Mother really here?"

"She is. We had a signal from here that she would soon be here to get you."

The little Youngling ducked behind the long leg of his protector, peering at the stranger that had entered the 'greeting' room for new arrivals, bright optics blinked up at the lime green form of Ratchet, before ducking behind Hot Shot again completely, hiding from sight. The two tall warrior Mechs were shifting in defensively, before Crosswise recognised who had come to greet them.

"Hello Ratchet." A slight nod in the Medic's direction.

"All new arrivals report to Medbay, you both should know that..." His dark blue optics suddenly widened as he caught the flicker of a third Mech behind the first two, small enough to be... No... no they had all been killed...

"We were just about to report there... after we met..."

The blue frame of Chromia filled the doorway, the Femme blinking at Ratchet in worry before hurrying past him without a word, dipping slightly, her optics scanning...

"MOTHER!" A cry of delight and the little Youngling was racing forwards from between the tall guardians, both arms flung outwards to curl around the Femme's neck, curling about it tightly, hugging on as he was lifted upwards, burying his face against the warm throat, letting out a whisper of happiness at being able to be there with her. "Mum..." The little Mech chirped in relief, bright optics dimming in joy, before clinging to the Femme tightly as her arms came about him, cradling him gently.

"Its alright, I'm sorry it took so long..." She whispered gently, bouncing the Sparkling that would barely reach half way up her chest plate. The little Youngling was clearly in his second frame, his design echoing that of Chromia's and something familiar. A hand curled against the back of that blue helm, bouncing him softly, before turning to regard the two warriors offering a grateful smile. "Thankyou both so much, I was so worried when I was called to Earth..."

"No problem, 'Mia, we both loved looking after the little Sparkling." Hot Shot smiled softly, shifting to lean in against his companion, both of them regarding their charge with warm expressions that spoke so much of their feelings. "Just glad that you're together again."

The little face peered over his Mother's shoulder, optics blinking slightly at Ratchet, regarding the Mech with a shy and very familiar smile.

"Chromia... That..."

"This is my offspring," Chromia cradled the little Mech to him, dropping a soft kiss against the back of his helm. However, she knew immediately when Ratchet looked into the face of her Sparkling that he would see someone quite familiar in the gaze that was watching him. Optics were peeking at him again, a shy smile being offered. "This is Codeblue."

"…Hello…" The little Sparkling ventured to whisper, his cheek pressing more firmly against the broad shoulder of his Mother, his expression taking on a worried look as he caught the Medic staring at him like that.

"Hello there." Ratchet spoke softly as he was slowly coming towards the pair, gazing into strikingly familiar features, the beautiful face of his beloved First Aid peered at him from within the Sparkling's features. His Spark sinking sharply at the sight, could First aid have actually not told him about this? Though they had either secrets…

Lime green hands reached out towards the little Sparkling, finding him actually been allowed to hold the little Sparkling, running a scan over the little body and felt the warm pulsing Spark throbbing within the Mech's slender chassis. The Youngling was a little distressed and in need of refueling, but otherwise the second framed Youngling was the picture of health. "His other Creator?"

"Doesn't know."

The Sparkling chirped happily up at Ratchet, snuggling in against the warm chassis, almost drifting instantly into recharge in the unfamiliar but 'safe' arms. This Mech was safe, that much he was very certain about. The soft babble of Cybertronian filled his audios, his fingers lightly stroked down over the slender back, rubbing back and forth lightly, attempting to ease the little being all the way into recharge. Ratchet was cradling him protectively, feeling a jolt of anger rage through him in the sudden realization of what Chromia had done.

"How could you?" Ratchet growled low in his throat, feeling protective of both his Bondmate's rights and of the strange Bond he felt with this little Mech. "How could you honestly do that to him? Did you plan it? As much as I can understand your precautions to protect him, _not_ telling First Aid is horribly cruel."

Chromia was jerking sharply at those words as she was going to retrieve her Sparkling when the little Mech was kept away from her, the burning hot jealousy that had been there flared sharply. Ratchet glaring at the Femme, a snarl of bitter anger escaped his lips. They were about to have their own Sparklings, and now another one had appeared… one that had been hidden from First Aid, one of the most compassionate and gentle of Mechs… Though Ratchet thought himself not the best for the position of Creator and Parental Unit, First Aid was… perfect.

"Ratchet." The Femme commanded sharply, going again to retrieve the little Sparkling from the powerful grip of the Medic, her expression becoming angrier with every moment that she was kept from her offspring. "Give him back to me now."

"No. Not until First Aid has seen him."

"Ratchet. Let Chromia handle this…"

"Stay out of this!" Ratchet hissed, his distress echoing through the Bond, calling the attention of one particular Mech to them…

Soon enough a familiar frame was standing in the doorway, a slight yawn on his lips, exhausted but quite willing to come to Ratchet whenever he was troubled like that. His visored face turning towards Chromia and then to Ratchet, having a feeling that something had happened and he really didn't want to know what exactly it was, his lips turned down into a frown. "Ratchet, Chromia?"

Chromia suddenly went whiter than ice, her optics widened as she watched First Aid, who was remarkably sleepy still, but clearly having come when he felt Ratchet's distress. "Aid…"

Sleepy pale blue optics suddenly blinked open the moment he felt the oddly familiar presence, a chirp of greeting and pure love escaped him, his head lifting from where it had rested against Ratchet's warm shoulder. "Papa!"

First Aid froze.

His optics flickering from the little Youngling to Chromia then back again, his mouth opening and closing quickly before he tried to pull himself together. The entire process not working very well at all.

"Papa!!" The little Sparkling cried, stretching out both arms towards First Aid.

"What…?" Disbelief and then a horrible look of betrayal spread across the Mech's features. How could she have done this to him? First Aid was shuddering sharply, his entire frame trembling with the rush of anguish and joy, the emotions so strong that both the Twins were responding to the feeling. His hand was pressing across his chassis as he gasped at the brief flutter of feeling from within his own casing.

"Papa?"

Ratchet was watching in horror as First Aid collapsed backwards into Hot Shot's arms, the warrior having hurried forwards the moment he saw the little Medic heading for the floor. The lime green Medic was keeping the Sparkling against him, trying to sooth the soft sobs of confusion that were escaping the little Sparkling, "He's okay… he's okay… he's just going through separation… This was too much. Slag you Chromia! Slag you for doing this to him." Code blue was being carried by Ratchet as they were hurrying towards Medbay, Ratchet ignoring Chromia's cries. "He wasn't due quite yet… not yet…"

"Papa… please… papa!" The little Sparkling was crying out in distress, small hands reaching towards First Aid, the fragile bond between Creator and offspring bouncing into place suddenly.

* * *

**XD Labour time! XDDDDDDD**


	14. Brave

**Author's note: **XD This has a little bit of Triage in it at the end that belongs to with Addiction: Variations And Combinations. XD I just couldn't resist doing a little Triage XD having all four little Sparklings running around! XD

**Disclaimer: **I own the Sparklings XD nothing else...

**Please review!**

* * *

Ratchet was bristling at the presence of Chromia in their quarters, his Bondmate was resting quietly on the berth, clearly exhausted and needing the rest after the long procedure to carefully extract his own little Sparklings from within the warm casing and slip them into the prepared bodies. The twins were resting in the padded 'berth' beside their own, both deep in recharge and barely making a sound despite the earliness of the extraction.

However, Codeblue was curled up on the berth beside the recharging First Aid, snuggled up against the larger frame, head tucked against a warm shoulder and just remaining there, drifting in and out of recharge himself, leaving the two Autobots to sort out their grievances against each other or at least Ratchet's against Chromia.

"Explain now." The tired Medic hissed, his dark blue optics narrowed and deeply troubled by so many emotions that were running through him. What reason could Chromia have for not telling First Aid about Codeblue. Aid had just as much right to know… "And the reason had better be a good one, Chromia."

The soft blue coloured Femme frowned slightly and sighed, knowing that if Ratchet didn't know about this particular part of First Aid's history it wasn't going to be very pretty. Though Bonded, there were some things that still lurked under lock and key in parts of their Processors that no other would see.

"I would have told him, you know. I would have told him when I found out… however, there was something preventing me."

"What reason could be good enough to prevent you…?"

"You remember the destruction of Praxus?"

How could Ratchet not? An entire city had been destroyed, only one survivor from the original population had been found alive, Bluestreak, However, there had been others involved, the rescue ships that had attempted to get in to save survivors, however some of those had fallen victim to that likes of the Decepticon slave pits. A shudder rippled through the lime green Medic, his optics dimming at the thought before joining up the dots.

Hadn't First Aid spoken about being on the Iacon Rescue Forces?

He would know! He should know that!

"It would be in his medical records…"

"Would it?" Chromia questioned softly, a hand gesturing towards the doorway into the bedroom, her blue optics dimming slightly before letting out a quiet sigh. "He wasn't like this… wasn't so compassionate… wasn't so driven to help others… he wasn't like it before his time in the Slave Pits. He was a crack shot with a laser rifle, just as good as Blades."

"No… I would _know_!" Ratchet was on his stabiliser servos, his entire frame shaking, his hand pressing against his chassis, feeling his Spark burning with hurt and confusion. First Aid would have told him. "I would know… he would have…"

"He's blocked it out. I had to clamber through enough red tape just to learn the little that I do know. Streetwise was there as well… the pair of them were together in the Pits. I don't know what happened… I think he locked it out of his central processors and memory files…"

There was a slender form in the doorway of the bedroom, First Aid was leaning against the doorway, his visor pushed up to reveal the pretty face beneath, his blue optics dimmed and confused. His Spark ached, his entire chassis was remarkably sore and he had no idea why… All he could feel was sleepy subroutines drifting through his processors and Ratchet's presence in his Spark… The other had been calling to him.

Mia was shifting slightly, her larger frame straightening on the edge of the couch where she sat. "He was gone two Vorns, Ratchet. Just after I found out… I didn't know how to tell him… I didn't know how it would affect him…" She was standing up, craving to go gather her Sparkling up from where he was snuggled up in the warm spot First Aid had left on the berth, but thought better of it. She would come back later… She had been waiting a long time to see her little Sparkling, but right now, he belonged here, near his brothers and these two Mechs. "I'll be back later for Codeblue later…"

Ratchet let out a quiet sound of agreement before turning his attention to his beloved Aid, knowing he had a few of his own secrets running around in the back of his processors himself. Aid could always feel them there, could sooth them gently without knowing what they were. But he hadn't known…

"Aid?" He questioned softly, suddenly finding his arms full of his Bondmate who was barely able to stand in the first place, the slender frame curling into the warmth of his strong chassis, burying his head against his warm chestplates, audio pressed firmly against the hot metal, finding the surprising heat of Ratchet's body far better than being almost alone on the berth.

Chromia was gone… leaving the two adult Mechs almost alone.

'_Do you remember?'_

"Yes."

'_Everything?'_

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" They always seemed to have this particular problem, First Aid keeping everything all coiled up and to himself, rather then speaking of all his concerns to Ratchet. The little Mech never wanted to worry him…

"What could I say, Ratchet? How could I explain it? You have enough…"

The air was forced out of his chassis as powerful arms were coiling around him, cradling him tightly, even though Aid was squirming almost violently to get away from his Bondmate, escape the sudden connection that open clearly between them. "Enough."

"Let me go, Ratch…" He demanded sharply, pale blue optics narrowed on his Bondmate, finding his firewalls couldn't stand up against the force of love and worry that suddenly filled the space within their Bond.

"No. You take care of me. You've given me everything I have ever desired, First Aid, a beautiful Bondmate, our Sparklings, your love… Let me…"

"Stay out."

Lips brushed against First Aid's, making the little Mech whimper against them at the softness of the movement, the gentle caress enough to bring down several of the walls he had been attempting to put up. "Aid."

"No!"

But a hand was already within First Aid's aching chassis, stroking lightly against the warm Spark within, curling around it completely and lightly palming it, knowing exactly how to win over his Bondmate. He was soothing the terrible ache that existed within him with the removal of the two Sparklings he had been carrying for so long. "Love, Beloved… my own… I am here. Please…"

And First Aid was letting out a sob, confusion about Codeblue and so many other things filled him, images rose upwards from within his Spark and everything within him.

They were curled up together, Ratchet dropping backwards against the couch back, his arm cradling the little body against his chassis, whispering soft words endlessly against that audio.

* * *

Bodies littered every surface, most broken into pieces, their Sparks torn out of their frames. Energon and Mech fluid stained every inch of the hell they had been placed in. Filth covered every surface, clinging to their battered and cracked armour as the survivors from the Rescue Forces from Iacon huddled in the darkness of their prison, barely able to keep themselves warm enough to remain out of stasis lock.

The soft rasping whisper of sound escaped Streetwise's lips as his head rested against First Aid's thigh, his helm dipping listlessly to one side as he was barely able to look up into the face of his brother… One arm was missing, half his armour charred black along one side, revealing where an explosion had almost torn his brother apart just like some of the fallen bodies that had lost their will to live.

"Go…" Streetwise croaked, his pale optics dimming dangerously as he attempted to remain out of stasis lock, his frame shuddering with the effort to hang on to life. "Please…"

"I won't leave you." First Aid whispered in reply, gripping his brother just that little bit tighter, his fingers twitching slightly with the terrible glitches that ran through his systems. The young Medic the only one of the Medicorp that was still functional. He had been tending to the others as best he could from scavenged parts, his sickened him to do so… tear apart the frames of other Mechs to be able to find the wiring and Energon supplies they needed to survive in this torture pit. He knew he had to keep the others alive… if he gave up… the next time the Decepticons dragged them out to work in the 'mines' all of them would end up like these poor souls from Praxus.

"You're still strong enough to escape."

"Slag you, Brother! I will not leave you. I won't leave any of you."

"He's right, First Aid… You could… climb out…" One of the others said, none of them would blame him… none of them would blame the little Medic if he snuck out… Their comms had been smashed and they knew they were so far from Iacon that they wouldn't be able to get a signal out… even if one of them escaped.

There was a sudden sound, something sounding from the heavy doors that locked them in… his pale blue optics twisted towards the doorway, jerking when he realised it was opening. It was the Brute. The massive Decepticon had come back for his fun… First Aid was scrambling to his stabiliser servos, darting towards the doorway, Streetwise attempting to call after him, but knowing that if he called out…

The little Medic was snatching up a long metal pipe, his fingers twitching and trembling about it, but he had to do this… if the Brute came… he might… It was a thought he didn't want to think on…

"Wakey, Wakey little Autobots." The brute called, stepping through the doors, which swung closed behind him, he was a massive creature, three times the size of First Aid, who stood just behind him as the door swung shut. "Who's next for the scrap heap?"

The long pipe struck the Brute in the knee joints, being shoved so deeply between the parts that that entire leg buckled, with a cry of pain and anger the brute was going for his weapon, but small hands snatched it up, the bulk of the big Decepticon was sinking downwards onto the ground upon his knees.

His own weapon pressed against the back of the Brutes head, the small Autobot was shaking, he was a good shot, but he rarely got into battle…

"Don't move."

"Well, well, so there is life yet in you little Medic… I thought you were acting the part of the injured Mech a little too well…" The Brute was laughing, about to turn around when the gun was shoved underneath the protective edge of the other's helm, sliding it between neck and metal into the exposed gap. "I think I might have a little fun with you… I wonder if you still have enough energy to scream…"

"AID!" Streetwise was screaming, the flash of another weapon…

And slender fingers pulled the trigger, blasting the Brute's head off. The headless corpse dropped sideway to the ground, limp and lifeless as the Spark flickered and faded from within the body, fluids spattering everything as First Aid stood frozen to the spot. He wouldn't have pulled the trigger! He wouldn't have killed him… but the other had been going for the second weapon he carried… he would have… forced a merge…

The gun dropped from his hands, horror and self-hatred painted across First Aid's features.

They had weapons… they had the key to the door…

All it had taken was one life… one life too many no matter if it was a Decepticon life.

* * *

"Aid… Oh Primus… Aid…" Ratchet whispered, his arms cradling the other against his chassis as the memory file faded back into nothingness. He could suddenly understand exactly why First Aid didn't wish to touch a weapon, why he had been so adamant against fighting. How could anyone blame him? It might have been a Decepticon… but it was still one life that had been snuffed out.

"I… I almost lost Streetwise after that… we managed to get a little way out… before they caught us again… They didn't take kindly to the death of the Brute…" A shudder rippled up through him, his face buried against the warm throat, clinging desperately to the big frame, knowing that Ratchet understood… understood the pain that dwelt within him. "You understand… yes… you…" He was reaching into his Bondmate's processors, being allowed in and he could feel the same reaction within the other medic.

Tears were streaking down his face, sobbing helplessly as he was letting the other cradle him, letting them both dwell for a moment in that pain both had suffered through this war. The Sparkbreak when they lost a life… The horror of battles fought and lost. They both could share… and understand.

Suddenly Ratchet was lifting his head to regard the bright face of one of their Sparklings, the taller of the Twins, white and red, his bright optics staring at them for a long moment. Leaving the Mech to wonder exactly how the little Bot had gotten down from the padded berth. Big bright eyes were watching them with the shimmer of compassion, of understanding of a kind neither had expected.

Aid was staring, before his body pulled back and he was reaching out towards the little Sparkling, Tourniquet rushing across the floor almost tripping as he unbalanced himself, showing just how clever their little Sparkling was… First Aid sweeping the little Mech up into his arms, cradling the little frame close, pressing his lips against the warm helm. And both Autobots suddenly felt lighter… their Sparks brightening abruptly, all the darkness that had touched them lifted like a fog chased away by the sun.

"He's like you." Ratchet whispered, before cradling both close to him, his optics softening even more at the sight of Codeblue, the slender Mech holding the smaller frame of Red Cross in his arms, looking nervous as he stood there. The tall Mech was smiling softly, before letting his head tip forwards a little as he watched the pair. "Come here…" Ratchet was opening his arm out towards the Sparklings who instantly came to them, Ratchet wrapping up his Bondmate and the three sparklings in a tight hug, his Spark almost bursting with the sudden wash of love that filled the family bonds between them all… He could even feel the tentative touch of Codeblue in his own Spark and he welcomed the contact.

"Our family."

"Our home…"

* * *

**(Ties in with (MUCH LATER) than this time period in this fic) Addiction: Variations And Combinations. **

The green and white Medic was sitting silently on the Medical Berth, bright optics were staring at Ratchet as the tall Mech moved about beside the berth running scans upon the little Mech attempting to be certain that this little Mech was who he claimed to be. He could barely make a sound as he watched the lime green Medic in wonder and hope, his entire Spark leaping in hope that this was indeed his Carrier…

"Your construction…" Ratchet whispered softly, gesturing at the schematics that hovered in the air between them, a hand gesturing at several features of brilliant engineering that Ratchet had been contemplating about… yet here it had been used in practice in the Mehc's construction. "Who…"

"You did." Blue optics were following Ratchet, memorising every movement, every look, treasuring the sight of his Carrier alive and whole. "You said I was your greatest creation." The expression was so hopeful, so full of joy that the little Mech was almost bouncing slightly, ready to fling himself at the frame of his Carrier… Their bond was singing softly within him… a quiet melody…

"You… are quite something indeed… Triage."

Suddenly the little Mech was jacking into the holographic display, an image flickering up into the air between them.

"_Oh… turn that off, Triage… I know you like playing with it…"_ First Aid was dipping down into view, features like the old images Ratchet had seen of his Bondmate before he had been upgraded.

A deep chuckle came from off to one side, the image sweeping around to catch sight of Ratchet in his original Cybertronian form, laughing a little, before reaching out both arms to lift the slender mech upwards cradling him close and rubbing a large hand against the warm helm. _"Let him play with it. You're just as bad when you get a new upgrade."_ A finger tickled the little Sparkling's tanks, making him giggle softly.

"_You spoil him." _

"_I wasn't the one who got him the new armour… or the…"_

"_Fine…"_ A slight pout, pale blue optics glimmered with amusement.

"_I love you, Aid, but sometimes you are a little stubborn."_

"_Me, stubborn? Never!"_ Laughter filled the air, before both Mechs were cuddling the Sparkling between them, whispers of love filling his Audios. _"You, Mr Wrench-thrower are the stubborn one. I told you we could have given him the new upgrade two orns ago… but you…"_

"_I'm allowed to be overprotective…"_

"_At least you admit to it."_ A smile, a soft kiss shared between the two Mechs. _"After seven Vorns together, I still haven't worked out exactly how you know… exactly where I am… You always come to my rescue…"_

"_Always will, my Beloved. I won't let anything happen to either of you."_

"_When you came after us… You and Hot Rod… I knew that I wanted nothing more than to be with you, in that moment I knew you truly did love me."_

"_The moment I knew you were missing, I wasn't going to waste a second. Screw orders. I'm just glad I knew where you were assigned…"_

"Seven Vorns?" Ratchet was staring as the image froze before him, his optics wide and staring at that other version of himself, watching the two of them together, it was a little different then him and Aid as they were now… He clearly had been more prone to disobey orders… But he was right… he would do anything to protect First Aid and his Sparklings. "Triage…"

"Ratchet was murdered soon after this. First Aid soon after. You were trying to protect us… prevent Megatron from Culling us."

A flicker… a brief image… two bodies sprawled together amongst the dead. Lifeless and broken…

Ratchet swore softly before he was instantly reaching out for the little Sparkling that sat so bravely before him, his arms curling about the slender frame, tucking the warm helm against his shoulder, lifting him with ease and feeling the natural bond forming quickly between them. "I swear… I won't let that happen here…" His voice choked as he caught sight of his First Aid, Tourniquet and Red Cross on either side of their Carrier. "Aid… Primus…"

Bright optics widened in joy at the sight of First Aid, but blinked at the pair of Twins that stood on either side of his other Creator. His mouth opening in surprise… "Aid!"

"Ah… Ratchet?"

"Long story…"

"Apparently…"

* * *

**XD Sparkle Sparkle Sparkling!**


	15. Blast

**Author's Note: **XD This is dedicated mostly to the Twins. XD and two ideas I've had for them floating around in my processors for a while^^ ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I own Tourniquet And Red Cross ^______^ much to my delight!

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"Sit still."

"I can do it myself."

"If you don't sit still. I'll _make_ you sit still."

"Aid…"

"Quiet, I'm busy."

"This isn't necessary."

"And you would know how?"

"I already checked."

"Do not start taking the human phrase 'Doctor, heal thy self' literally. If you do I'll have you flat on our berth with your neural relays disconnected."

"Aid!"

"I will be as good as my threat if you persist in doing this even when I am completely capable of doing my job."

"You're still recovering…"

"I'm perfectly fine. I might have been carrying but that doesn't mean I'm an invalid afterwards."

"Does that mean you were an invalid before?"

Thump.

"Hey! That hurt."

"Next time it will be your helm and I'll use a wrench."

"Aiiiiiiid."

"Stop whining."

"Primus…"

"Stop swearing."

"Would you just…"

"I said stop talking or I can't finish this."

Silence.

"You still don't need to do this."

BOOOM!

"Oh Primus!"

* * *

"It goes here." A small finger pointed to one of the connectors, holding an oversized tool in tiny servos, attempting to work out just how to connect it back up again. "See? Its got green…"

"But… we have to do this one first…" Another small pair of hands slightly larger was holding a fine tipped welder pinched from the workbench nearby, a chair having been pushed over so that the Sparkling could climb up and send all the nice tools dropping onto the floor where they could reach them. "The blue one."

"But… but I like the green one…" Big pale blue optics blinked at Tourniquet, clearly wishing to reattach the pretty green wire that was the same colour as their Creator's armour. "Its like daddy's armour… See?"

"Blue one first." Tourniquet said a little more forcefully trying to curb his Twin's desire to play with the green wire, though he had to admit too he liked the colour… "Then the green one." He was turning the small welder over in his hands, before managing to find the power switch and was delighted by the bright flame that formed, though tiny it was just what they needed. "You hold it… I'll weld it."

"Okay." Red Cross sighed, before nodding, holding the wire in place before the other was welding it carefully back where it had been sheered off. Soon enough several other connectors were being reattached, the twins sprawled over either side of Wheeljack's chassis, working in the blackened section of their Baby-sitter's armour.

There was a soft hum from beneath them as Wheeljack was slowly powering up out of what had been Stasis lock until the twins had set on attempting to repair the Bot who was looking after them for the afternoon while their creators were on duty. Blue optics flickered slightly, before audio sensors flashed dimly in confusion over what had happened, his vision still blurring a little around the edges.

"My apologises… I did not expect that…" He was expecting to be greeted by the disappointed looks of either one of the Twins parents, who would most likely be the ones to repair him enough to come back online. What he was not expecting was the two pairs of pale optics that were blinking down at him with delight and something akin to hope.

"You're okay…" Tourniquet whispered in relief, his body scooting forwards, snuggling in close against Wheeljack's side, sending out waves of reassurance and calm to ease Wheeljack's systems as they were beginning to power up through slightly crudely prepared welds and reconnected systems.

"Of course he is. We fixed him, didn't we?" Red Cross replied with an almost delighted pride in their abilities, though his optics revealed that he was just as relieved as his twin that Wheeljack was okay. They had both been startled when the non-explosive toy that Wheeljack had been fixing for them had exploded… blasting the big Mech squarely in the chassis and sending him crashing to the floor offline.

"You… _what_?" Wheeljack coughed slightly, letting his vents clear of smoke, before he was attempting to get up, the two Sparklings were scrambling into his lap, their warm frames snuggling against his chassis, both clearly begging for approval and also to be reassured.

He couldn't resist, his arms cuddled about the tiny frames, lifting them upwards slightly, watching their optics offline quickly as two white and red helms were pressing against his chassis, listening to the thrum of his systems. The floor was decorated with tools, his optics glancing towards the chair that had been pulled over to his workbench in the sitting room of his quarters and the small smoking crater where their small puzzle toy had been.

"You're… not angry with us… are you?" Red Cross asked as his head lifted slightly, optics flickering on dimly, his hand reaching out to curl around his twin's, knowing that they were not meant to play with the tools yet… though sometimes their Carrier would allow them to handle them when they got the short training lessons and simple exercises to sharpen their sensors and help improve their coordination.

"Angry? With you two? Never." His palms stroked across the warm helms, cradling the two just that little big closer to his chassis; it felt good to have Sparklings about him again. How long had it been? How long had it been since he had the chance to hold any Sparkling? "I could never be angry with you, no matter what happens. Though you should have commed for your Creators… rather than fix me yourselves."

Both looked extremely sheepish.

"But you did top notch work, you're a credit to your creators."

"We're credits!" Red Cross chirped excitedly, bouncing ever so slightly.

"We're not money."

* * *

"You got it?" The Sparkling whispered to his Twin as they crouched in the 'closet' of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's quarters, the two of them hiding as they looked over the 'big' datapad that was in Tourniquet's hands. "You sure it's the right one?"

A slight pout touched the taller twin's lips, before he was tapping the schematics on the pad before them and also the instructions listed beside it. They had managed to get into First Aid's training manuals from his lessons with Ratchet, having found a wealth of information that filled their processors and had them both almost bouncing with delight over all their finds. This one was a particular favourite and was on Bumblebee's vocal components, a few small tools were also sitting on the floor beside Red Cross as he was looking quite proud at having snuck them out of Medbay when Ratchet hadn't been paying close enough attention to him.

Both of them had escaped the likes of Kup, who had ended up deep in recharge snoring and wouldn't come back on line of at least a joor giving them plenty of time to work. The 'naughty' twins were both cuddled together on the big berth, they had made both Ratchet and First Aid unhappy by pranking lots of people and filling up Medbay at all hours of the day and night driving both new Creators to distraction.

Red Cross and Tourniquet had sort to put an end to it… or at least do something to get justice on the Twins for being so mean.

Peeking out from behind the edge of the doorway he was gesturing for his Twin to follow him as they had both memorised what had to be done to achieve their aims, both were soon getting to work.

* * *

"Stop kicking me!" Sunstreaker whined softly as he was rolling over, his expression turning slightly irritated as he shifted on the berth, his helm still resting at a rather awkward angle before he was dropping it back down again. Sideswipe had taken to kicking him with one foot in his sleep bringing the twin up from recharge rather quickly.

"Shut up!" Came the irritated reply.

Both froze.

Their voices weren't their own… high pitched, squeaking… barely within audio tolerance. Like they were on helium.

A high pitched shrieking filled the Autobot base as both twins were hurrying towards Medbay, horrified at the sound of their own voices… truly completely horrified.

It was awful.

The twins stood in the middle of a mostly empty Medbay… optics sweeping the place, instantly glancing towards the doorway to Ratchet's office… The Medic had to be there. Then both froze again when two pairs of pale blue optics were watching from the top of a Medical Berth, white faces wearing calm slightly questioning faces.

"Is Ratchet here?" Sunstreaker tried to question the pair. His voice quiet, but it didn't prevent it from squeaking again, making both Sparklings giggle madly.

"He's recharging." Tourniquet answered helpfully.

"But you're not to disturb him." Red Cross crossed his little arms over his chassis angrily, clearly not about to let the twins disturb their Creator.

"We really need to see him…"

"No you don't." Red grinned happily. "You sound better that way."

"We don't, Runt."

"Sticks and stones may scratch our armour, but names will never hurt our Sparks." A glossa was poked out in their direction.

"Red…" Tourniquet whispered softly, a slight frown on his lips, looking ever so slightly upset that his twin had been called a mean name.

"If you make him cry." Red Cross growled, actually pulling a small wrench from subspace and handling it gently. "I'll make you regret it."

"What do you think you can do, Sparkles? _Scare_ me?"

The entire thing was hilarious as Sunstreaker sounded like a chipmunk on vodka. High pitched, squeaking and almost hiccuping.

_CLANG!_

The wrench struck Sunstreaker square in the middle of the forehead, sending the big Mech back a step with the surprising force of the movement. Tourniquet was suddenly clapping his hands in delight, watching Red Cross suddenly hold another wrench which seemed to come out of no where.

"Chipmunks don't belong in Medbay! Go back to the wild!"

* * *

**Chipmucks on Vodka... XD the universe loves me. **


	16. Blurr

**Author's Note:** I don't have much time online XD but I wanted to write this part up and introduce Blurr. XD As Blurr is going to feature in the final of the five senses stories XD the Touch one. Hopefully you like him here and you won't mind me pairing him with Bumblebee! XDDDD Just wait^^ XDDD

**Disclaimer:** I just own the twinsXD

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"This is a bad idea…"

Clang!

"This is a really bad idea."

CLANG!

"This is seriously…" CLANG! "Not a good…" CLANG! "Idea…"

"Would you stop complaining?" The other whispered, glancing towards his companion and the two squirming bodies that were in his grasp, a small wrench bashing against sensitive joints making one of the Decepticons almost yelp in pain as they were handling the twins. The pair had been caught when they had been sneaking across the landing field, the pair of them too curious for their own good having wanted to watch the Aerialbots.

Thrust was whining softly as the wrench clanging against his wing, sending horribly tingles running up the length of it before he was shivering and shuddering again, his entire body trembling. Megatron had ordered the capture of the two Sparklings knowing of both the value of having two young and talented new medics to train to Decepticon standards and also the value of the pair as hostages. "You try carrying them… they won't stop squirming!"

Tourniquet was suddenly going still within Thrust's arms the moment he glimpsed the bright silvery shape of Silverbolt flashing through the air above them, the Aerialbot was almost hovering out of sight of the Decepticon Seekers who had dared to come this close to the Autobot Base. "Si…Sisi." The slightly larger of the twins was suddenly smiling, bright optics flickering as both arms reached out towards the silvery shape.

The white head lifting upwards and being delighted by the appearance of not only the familiar forms of First Aid screaming across the tarmac at fill pace but also the larger frame of Ratchet almost made him giggle. Red Cross was still thumping Thrust's head with the small wrench, getting a nice resounding clang from what he was doing before the wrench was flung at the back of Dirge's helm making the Conehead twist around sharply.

A swift silver form suddenly smashed into the Decepticon, a fist connecting sharply with the Conehead's jaw and downing him swiftly, Silverbolt hissing with anger that the Coneheads had thought they could get away with this. Thrust however was gripping the two Sparklings like shields their tiny frames dangling wildly as the Mech spun as several powerful Autobots were charging straight at him.

"PAPA!" Red Cross was screaming, little hands reaching out towards First Aid, big pale blue optics welling up with tears as he was trembling slightly unable to keep himself together in the face of being held prisoner like that.

"Shut up, Runt." The Decepticon growled angrily, shaking the pair sharply and making Tourniquet let out a sharp sob of distress.

"BUUUUR!!!!" Tourniquet was still reaching out towards the Aerialbot Commander, having become extremely fond of the Bot that visited him regularly, the big framed Mech always seemed to be able to make him smile and would allow him to snuggle whenever he wanted. However, it was odd that he was calling out 'burr'

A weapon leveled at Thrust's head, before several other weapons came upwards too, Ratchet was quite ready to take the Decepticons apart for daring to touch their Sparklings.

"PUT THEM DOWN NOW THRUST!" Ratchet bellowed, his entire frame shaking with anger, his Spark burning with hatred at the sight of Red Cross's tears.

"Let me go and then I'll release them."

"You think you'll get far even if you try?" Silverbolt challenged sharply, taking a step closer, bright blue optics burning with ire as he stared long and hard at the seeker, before blinking slightly at a flash of soft silky blue zipped across the edge of his vision.

'_You fire. I'll catch.'_ The voice was quick and quiet in Silverbolt's audios, tickling them slightly with the sound.

And Silverbolt lunged forwards, his blaster snapping up out of subspace, clipping the Seeker's wings with a powerful blast, making Thrust jerk and yep, his arms opening and the Twins were heading straight for the ground. When blue arms snapped the pair up from midair, barely slowing as the two were cradled in slender arms, Ratchet tackling Thrust and lime green fists were smashing the Decepticon squarely into the tarmac.

It was only after a long moment, that the most recent Cybertronian arrival stopped, the beautiful blue form of Blurr pausing before First Aid, the twins cradled tenderly in his arms protectively. "All safe and sound." The Mech buzzed, bouncing slightly on his heels and barely able to keep himself still as too much energy seemed to rush around inside his frame. "Got a good set of vocal capacitors on this one." A fingertip lightly tickled against Tourniquet's cheek as the little Mech chirped up at his rescuer, having heard the little Sparkling scream his name and come as fast as he could…

"Thankyou." First Aid was close to sobbing himself, grateful to have Tourniquet settled back into his arms, though Red Cross was calling for Ratchet, far more attached to the green Medic and needing to have his father come back away from the Decepticon who had been quite literally flattened.

Ratchet was coming back to carefully cradle his Sparkling in his arms, Red clinging to the strong frame, as Ratchet's other arm tugged First Aid and Tourniquet to him tightly. Relief flooding both Creators as they were grateful to have their Sparklings back, vowing to be far more watchful of the clever and slightly sneaky pair of Sparklings that seemed to be able to escape anywhere if they put their minds to it.

Silverbolt was lightly resting a hand against Blurr's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as the Autobot Messenger was almost bouncing on his stabilizer servos, glowing under the thanks of his fellows and the looks he was getting from Tourniquet. "You did very well, Blurr."

"Thanks, you did pretty good yourself, Flybot."

"Cheeky." Silverbolt chuckled softly.

"Not as cheeky as some." Blurr chuckled softly, his entire frame bouncing up and down slightly.

"Just wait… someone will be even more cheeky then you."

* * *

**I love Blurr. XD**


	17. Beneath

**Author's note:** Couldn't help but do a crazy post XD for them.

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE SPARKLINGS XD YAAAAAAAAY! I wish I had a picture of them XD**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Aid…" Ratchet was holding the twins, his expression worried and clearly embarrassed. "Please… One of the others… would be better at this…"

"Ratch, its just an amusement park." First Aid was slipping some supplies into his subspace pockets, before smiling as the little Code Blue was offering him another tool. "Thankyou, Code Blue." He was smiling down at his older Sparkling, soon reaching out and curling both arms around the smaller mech, sweeping him up and stroking the warm helm tenderly. "And you did promise that you would come to wherever the twins picked."

"I did not think they would wish to go… to a _human_ amusement ground." Ratchet was bouncing the sleeping Tourniquet against his shoulder, listening with one audio to Red Cross who was quite delighted to chatter to his 'favourite' creator.

"Well its just right size for them at the moment. Though they are getting a little big now…" They had been giving their Sparklings a few upgrades as well as enlarging Code Blue's frame. "Don't worry… Ratch."

"Aid… please…"

"Nope." A finger gestured towards the door of the medbay, the pair of medics soon heading out for a day trip into the city, it was a good day for it too, the Decepticons had been quiet for a few days and given them time to have a little time off to take the three Sparklings to an amusement park and spend some time together. "Go on."

"Aidddd… _Please_." The older mech however was doing as instructed, stepping out the doorway and heading down the hall. "It is undignified."

"Well Chromia is going to mind the kids tonight, Ratch, so if you stop _complaining_, I promise I'll do the thing you were talking about yesterday."

"Really?" The older mech was perking up at that, cradling his sons closer, his spark pulsing warmly within him with the knowledge that these were his sparklings… that this was his family. "Promise?"

"Yes. Now stop complaining and _smile_."

"I do not smile."

"My aft you don't. You were grinning the entire time you were repairing the big twins from the prank that backfired on them."

Ratchet coughed slightly at being caught, his lips pressing together as they were finally outside and he was glancing towards his Bondmate for a long moment. "That is different. It was a smirk."

"Well Mr Grumpy Smirk-A-Lot, put the twins down and transform I need to strap them in."

Setting the twins down, Ratchet was soon transforming, both doors opening so that First Aid could slip the pair of twins into the front seats, buckling them up and caressing each helm softly. Before shutting the doors and running both hands down over his lover's chassis and over the cab, leaning in to drop a kiss against it, hearing the other's engine purr in delight. "You behave." Soon he was transforming himself, Code Blue following, the Youngling was adorable, looking like a smaller version of First Aid.

"Me or our Sparklings?" Ratchet questioned.

"Both?" First Aid was laughing, his spark feeling so warm inside of him at the conversation between himself and his Bondmate. It always did make him smile.

"Fine… I love you…"

"And I you, Ratch."

* * *

Ratchet was gritting his denta, attempting to contain the sounds that wanted to escape his vocals, his optics half-shuttered as he was watching his sparklings... he felt particularly foolish. Considering he was carrying a stuffed 'giant' animal in his subspace, the medic could feel the eyes of the humans on them and he felt like a spectacle, his Bondmate was smiling at the people that were coming up to them asking annoying questions... how could Aid handle the physical attention?

Suddenly he gasped, a hand beneath his plating, fingers right against his spark casing, stroking against it, a very intimate caress that made his very spark skip a beat. Warm lips pressed against his throat, finding the particularly sensitive spot just beneath his audio. A visored helm appearing just against his shoulder, a warm face nuzzling him as that other hand was drifting down to stroke against his lower chassis and thigh. "I hate it just as much as you do, my Beloved Bondmate. I would let you growl at them if I thought it would help, but Ratch, its not going to. The kids are happy... that's all that matters right now. Just think... one night to ourselves."

"What would I do without you?" Ratchet groaned softly, relaxing as the slow stroke against his spark casing was relieving all the strain that had been clinging to his body. His dark blue optics shuttered tightly, allowing the physical closeness to sooth away all the things that troubled him.

"Do more damage to medbay and your patients?"

"Hmm." A snort of laughter escaped Ratchet, his head twisting just enough to kiss his lover, finding those soft lips and delighting in the warmth of them, the heated taste. "When did you get so witty?"

"It comes from being around you, but... I enjoy it." Pale blue optics sparkled from behind his visor, his lips twitching upwards slightly. "I think you just like being your grumpy self."

"I am not grumpy."

"Stubborn."

"Aid..."

"You forget..." His fingertips teased sensitive areas of that casing, getting the hottest groans and a squirm back against his codpiece from his lover. Ratchet was almost panting softly when that touch was igniting his arousal, but a nip to his antenna had him hissing in pleasure, shivering and wanting to just pin his Bondmate down and have his way with him. "Just where my hands are."

"_Aid_."

* * *

"You like horses or somethin', Tourni?" Red Cross questioned his taller, but more slender twin brother, watching the other cuddle the 'large' stuffed horse that Cross had won for him. "Not that I mind. I gotta a cute little brother." A finger lightly tapped his brother's olfactory sensor lightly, chuckling to himself, when the other pouted adorably.

"Well I got two cuter younger brothers." Tourniquet gave a squeak of delight when a pair of hands lifted him upwards, the larger Code Blue sweeping the adorable sparkling up and onto his shoulders, bouncing him slightly and adoring the way his little brother snuggled in closer a bright smile on those lips.

A hand reached out towards Red Cross, the other twin instantly curling his fingers around it, clinging to it and burying his face against his older brother's side. He loved when Code Blue was with them, he was just so wonderful! He didn't like when he was away with Chromia… he liked it when he was there… "You won't leave us alone again will you, big Brother?" His big blue optics gazed upwards at Code Blue, nuzzling his arm again and clearly adored his brother as much as Tourniquet did.

"Leave you? I wouldn't leave either of you."

"But… you go away with Chromia…" Tourniquet added with a soft whisper, gazing down at the pair from where he was perched on his brother's shoulders.

"Oh…" Code Blue hadn't realised just how much him not being in Aid and Ratchet's quarters had affected the twins, most of his time was spent in his mother's quarters… "I…"

"Don't you want to stay with us?" Red was tugging at his brother's hand, gazing up at him with such a sweet look, one that was clearly trying to convince Code Blue to stay.

"Don't you like Chromia?"

"She's… okay… I guess." Lips pressed together and he was positively pouting, his entire expression showing just how much he didn't like sharing his brother with anyone other than his twin. Before a finger suddenly tickled his helm and slipped the visor down over his pretty pale blue optics, making him pout even more. "Meanie."

"I'm not mean, am I Tourniquet?"

"Not mean!"

Before Code Blue turned around to face their creators and suddenly covered Red's optics. "Don't look Tourniquet."

"What… why?"

"Your parents are getting friendly in public…"

"Friendly? But… they are friends…?"

"Please… just cover your optics and we'll go ride the rollercoaster." When would they ever learn?

* * *

**Got to love those sparklings XD On to Willing Sacrifice! **


	18. Breathe

**Author's Note: Thought I would finish this story up as I said I would. I felt it only needed one more chapter really to finish it. I really did enjoy this story and hope to be able to finish the others over the next few weeks. **

**Disclaimer: I get to own the sparklings! XD **

* * *

Ratchet stood quietly in the doorway to his bedroom, his shoulder resting against the doorframe and just took in the sight before him. His hand lifted to lightly rest over his spark, feeling the slight throbbing ache that rested just there, his dark blue optics closed as he felt the surprising burst of emotions almost overwhelm him. His bondmate lay curled on his side, helm tucked on top of his arm as recharged on their large berth, the three sparklings sprawled almost all over each other, all clearly having crawled onto the berth after First Aid had dropped into recharge, exhausted from the day.

Fingertips rubbed again at his chassis, feeling the lump slowly begin to form in his vocal components as a wash of such strong emotion struck him that had actually staggered backwards. He retreated, somehow making his way to the couch and finding himself seated in it before he could say anything more, his entire frame shaking slightly with the effort to hold in everything that wanted to spill out of him. Helm dropping forwards into his servos, he felt himself shiver again with the force of something that wanted nothing more than to escape out from between his lips.

Suddenly a pair of gentle hands were covering his own, thumbs lightly stroking over the back of his fingers softly, rubbing back and forth lightly and soothing him in a way nothing else ever had. "What's the matter, Ratch?"

Ratchet's vision was abruptly filled with the beautiful features of his bondmate, wide pale optics staring up at him with worry and spark deep concern. "I… didn't mean to wake you…" The words were forced out, the quaver in his tone clearly making First Aid all the more concerned about him.

"Love."

The choked sound caught in his vocals, his hands turning just enough to catch the slender ones that caressed his own, lacing their fingers and drawing them to his mouth, kissing them tenderly as he felt the tears that prickled his optics sliding down and drip down onto the warm servos in his grip.

"Primus…!" First Aid was shifting forwards, desperate to try to draw Ratchet to him, to do something to ease the other mech's tears, but found himself being held still by the fact Ratchet gripped his servos like that. "Ratch… tell me what's wrong…?"

"Nothing is wrong." Ratchet croaked. One large servo coiled around First Aid's, drawing it to his cheekplate and just holding it there, pressing his face against it and rejoicing in the warmth that spread between them. Their sparks fluttered and slowly began to sync, their pulses coming together as their bond shimmered gently between them. "I… I just never believed…"

First Aid's visor lifted completely, pale blue optics flickering with a moment of confusion, not wanting to push Ratchet if it upset him too much. His features softened as those fingers cradled his own lovingly. "Believed what, Ratch?"

"That I would have this." His free hand waved at his quarters and then towards their bedroom that contained the three recharging sparklings. "That I would have a family… that…"

"You wouldn't be alone anymore?"

A slight nod was his only answer.

"Well… Ratch." His lips quirked upwards at the corners, leaning in to press a soft kiss against his lover's lips, just allowing their mouths to touch for a long moment, relishing the sweet taste of his lover's mouth. "I never thought I would have you as I do. I was lucky…"

"I should thank the Twins." Ratchet gave a soft snort of disapproval.

"Now that is something I wouldn't mind seeing." Slipping forwards, he was straddling his bondmate's lap, his frame carefully tucking itself into the sweeping embrace of the mech's arms, feeling them tighten around him and enfold him in their warmth. "Can you just see their expressions? Utter and complete shock." Turning his head from where it rested against his lover's broad shoulder to drop little butterfly kisses against Ratchet's strong jaw. "I'm happy." A thumb slipped across Ratchet's shuttered optics, remembering how it was that they had come together all those orns ago.

"I still don't know how… you can love me as you do…" Tucking First Aid even closer to his chassis, he let his back bump against the padding of the couch, sprawling out along its length, his head propped on the arm as his lover was sprawled along his powerful frame. "I am certainly not the most…"

"Grumpy bot."

Both of Ratchet's optical ridges lifted in question at the two words that had just been spoken to silence him.

"Well... I've always loved you, Ratchet, grumpiness and all." His lips twitched upwards slightly, his palms slipping free of Ratchet's grip to slowly slide across the broad chassis beneath him, tracing each seam and sensor node. Shifting so that his hips slipped down to rest on either side of Ratchet's, he pushed himself upwards enough to gaze down into the vivid blue optics that watched him with such love that he knew he was home. "There is nothing about you I would ever change. I fell in love with you as you are."

A fingertip tapped gently over where the mech's spark pulsed with excitement, the plating slowly sliding apart, Ratchet offering himself up to First Aid to do with as he pleased. The slender hand reached in to caress the pulsing orb that was the soul of his bondmate, servo moving with the gentleness that belonged to a medic as talented as First Aid. His own servos slipped down to close around his lover's hips, sliding them along sleek thighs, arching slightly so that their codpieces rubbed lightly together. There was nothing about this that needed to be rushed.

"I love you as well, First Aid." Head arching back as the first jolting ripple of pleasure scorched through his frame, his chassis heaved upwards, emotions surging through him as they were curled together like that.

* * *

First Aid lay sprawled across Ratchet's chassis, their sparks still half merged and pulsing heatedly between them, drawing soft sounds from either mech as their bodies shifted together intimately. Lifting his helm just slightly, he blinked a little when the thick thermal blanket was tugged down off the back of the couch and spread over First Aid's back and down over their tangled legs, keeping in the heat from their interfacing session.

"You really do know how to get a mech revved up." A soft bubble of laughter escaped him as he dropped his head back down against one strong shoulder, letting his arms slide around Ratchet's waist and melted back into Ratchet's hold. "Though I think I'm glad you silenced my vocals…"

"I have to admit… I would have preferred hearing your voice…" Ratchet's lips twitched slightly, amusement tinging his expression. "I remember the last time in medbay…"

"_Ratch_." A whimper of delight and renewing hunger streaked through First Aid as the memory files of that particularly intense interfacing session played through their bond. It was something that still made him crave more even though they had just indulged in a rather long slow merging. "… _Oh_…" A wash of similar files filled his processors, heated and making the smaller medic practically squirm with the intensity of what existed between them.

And Ratchet could only look up into those pale blue optics and know that his life was good. Though things might be rough at times or stretch both of them to the limit, there was nothing that could ever replace or corrupt what sang like music between them. Their sparks were one. His hand lifted to cup First Aid's cheekplate, holding the mech's jaw just there and feeling warmth flood through them both, the shimmering heat of their shared love.

"I never thought I would have someone in my life. I almost felt that all this could be just another dream… one… one which I never wanted to be awakened from." Letting out everything within him, he allowed the processor melting heat to surge upwards through him. "I am proud of you, Aid and even I admit, I am happy…"

First Aid smiled, rubbing olfactory sensors with Ratchet. "You say the sweetest things."

"And you are the sweetest of things and you can bring sight back to the blind."

* * *

**Cute! I think this ended well. Hope you people like it. Some cuddling. **


End file.
